Lowell
by Cypress16
Summary: This is a time travel story of a romance between a David and an Emily. In some ways they are similar to our two favorite actors and the characters they play. However, where Hart Hanson spent six years delaying the obvious, these two realize much much sooner. Their biggest problem is working out the 'age' difference. I hope you enjoy a different take on the romance of 'Bones'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sci fi time travel romance story. The two main characters have the same names, general physical appearance and in various ways the 'Bones' personalities of our two favorite 'Bones' actors. However, they are not intended in any way to be the David and Emily. **

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**7PM Friday, July 6, 1837 **

**Suffolk Mill Manufacturing Company**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

The bell of the south tower rang signaling the end of the workday at the Suffolk Mill. At last, Emily could leave. She glanced around at the moving belts, gears, and pulleys of the huge cotton weaving machine as they slowly ground to a halt. The machines clanging gears and squealing belts had maintained a volume of constant noise that permanently impacted the hearing of many of the workers. The smell of hot oils on metal and the fog of cotton dust fibers rubbed off by the friction of the machines were hanging in the air. Combined with the sweat of people tolling in the mill, the atmosphere was almost unbearable. Repetitive physical labor in tight dangerous working conditions was the environment of the nineteenth century cotton mill. Emily was smart, skillful, quick, and lucky. Most girls had scars from their labors here; some had worse, missing fingers, hands, while others made the ultimate sacrifice for their three dollars a week wages. This was the atmosphere that surrounded her, overwhelmed her, but she thought little about it. It was her normal, her life, twelve to fourteen hours a day, six days a week. She was grateful for this life, this job, the ability to support herself, be independent.

Her only concern was more personal, more direct. She had woke this morning with a headache and the smell and noise of the mill had only aggravated it. A cough dried her throat and painfully irritated her lungs. Chills and fever came and went despite the warmth in the building. Her pale skin and auburn brown hair was covered with sweat and cotton dust. Her legs were weak, her feet sore, and her entire body ached, not just from sickness, though it was a part, but from her fourteen hours on her feet, moving around her assigned station at the machine. Her fingers and hands were calloused and almost raw in places from the constant pulling and pushing of the various mechanics to keep the water powered loom operating at full efficiency. Her hand brushed across her forehead mixing the beads of sweat with the grime of a day's labor as she pushed stray hair from her flushed face. She knew she was sick. She coughed. In her irritation, the few swear words she knew crossed her mind, but she did not speak them for she was a lady.

"Emily!" She stiffened at the sound of the whinny male voice behind her. Jim again, she thought. What is his request of her now?

"Yes, Mr. Williams," she responded while maintaining a level tone as she turned and looked down at the short _man_ who had come up behind her. It was her new overseer. The twenty year old boy, that she had been forced to train to be her boss.

"Where is Jenny?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

Emily quickly turned and caught sight of the small ten year old bobbin girl crawling out from between the machines. "She is over there, coming out from under machine eight … I think she is retrieving a bobbin." Emily turned back to explain to the overseer.

"Humph, well make sure she doesn't miss any. Also, did you finish that, that hum, that thing you were suppose to do before you can leave?" Jim asked, not really sure what it was she had told him was important was called or why it was needed to be done. He was only sure that he was the boss and would make sure she did her job properly.

"Yes, Mr. Williams, I set the brake on the main gear and adjusted the three levers on the main belt." Emily replied with a calm controlled expression knowing she could not response in any other way. She needed this job.

"Good girl, Emily, you know how important it is to the proper operation of the mill." He informed her with a condescending tone as he attempted to stand taller to compensate for the over four inch difference in their height.

"Yes, Mr. Williams." She responded in a level respectful tone thinking she had been doing these operations for more than seven years and was very aware of their importance to the operation of the machine. She watched as he turned and headed over to joke with the other male overseers who were standing idly by the exit.

She grumbled to herself at the unfairness of the situation, sighed and then finished the last of the thread winding at her station at the end of the big weaving machine. Slowly she stretched to her full height to relieve the stiffness in her back and neck. She was much taller than the average girl and was embarrassed by it. Another round of coughing racked her thin, aching body. She briefly closed her eyes and contemplated what she should do about this sickness that was plaguing her. Maybe Mrs. Harris would have one of her special remedies.

"Emily … Emily!" She turned to see her friend and bed mate, Sophie and little Jenny, heading down the narrow aisle between their stations on the machine. They quickly covered the short distance between them. Emily could see the look of concern in Sophie's eyes.

"You still feeling poorly?" Sophie asked, she had noticed at lunch break that Emily's sickness had worsened. Jenny's eyes showed the same concern as they peered up at Emily from the grimy innocent child's face.

"Yes." Emily sighed. "Little different, unfortunately…"

Sophie reached up and placed her hand on Emily's forehead. "You feel warm, and look flushed. Let's get you home, get you something to eat. Maybe then you will feel better? I hope Mrs. Harris has something good planned for supper."

"I don't think I'm very hungry," Emily said. "My stomach does not feel well. I may go to bed early." She finished, while coughing again.

Sophie gave Emily a disapproving look, "But, you need to eat something … I will see if Mrs. Harris can mix up a remedy for your sickness."

"Yes, I was thinking that myself." Emily responded. As they headed for the stairs she felt a little light headed, steadied herself and with a little moral support from Sophie they continued in that direction. At the top of the stairs a few of the other girls commented on Emily's appearance and expressed their concern for her health. Emily and Sophie blended in with dozens of the other female operatives, all in dresses of similar high neck collars, long sleeves, and heavy floor length skirts with multilayered petticoats. The crowd of girls descended the narrow winding wooden stairs to the street below. Many of them commented about how wonderful it was to be out in the early evening summer sun. The long summer days offered them an hour or more of daylight after work. Most of the year the shorter hours of daylight required the girls to arrive at work before dawn and not leave until after dark. They streamed out of the large brick building and split into various groups as they headed for the many boardinghouses supported by the mill owners.

**7PM Friday, July 6, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David paused; he had reviewed his presentation one last time. He confirmed in his mind that all the final client requested updates were included. During the five o'clock con-call, the client's LA office just needed a few changes. He had been surprised that the clients' Singapore and Shanghai regional offices had no changes. After a few more clicks of his mouse, he leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin. He chuckled contently before glancing at the clock at the corner of the screen, 7:01 PM, later than he planned. However, the project was now complete with these final changes and ready for presentation to the client's project coordinator Monday. It would be a free weekend from the project. He was pleased that it was progressing ahead of schedule. This customer would be happy too. Last year was a good first year for his counseling business, but this year, he was on track to more than double his revenue. Things were going very well professionally. He was satisfied with that aspect of his life. He grinned to himself and chuckled in a self congratulatory manner.

He hit save on the presentation then decided to check Facebook. Angela had written on his wall before she left her office that the usual group was going to their usual place to hang out tonight; 'The Usual'. He smirked to himself then mused. Hum, will Hannah show? Now the other side of his life came into focus, the personal side, the not so successful half. He'd moved on, well … Yes, he had, and she had, he was sure she had moved on given the boy toy she dragged along with her last week. Fine, he was glad it was over, if she wasn't the marrying kind … fine. He was an adult he could deal. He did just fine last week; even talked to the guy. He chuckled to himself that his jaw still hurt some from clenching his teeth, but he thought he controlled himself rather well.

Pushing the chair away from his desk, he slowly stood up flexing and stretching his muscles. After sitting all afternoon things had tighten up a bit. His regular exercise regiment kept things in shape and the current discomfort was minor and of little concern. He glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was still relatively high above the horizon. It was a perfect end to a beautiful midsummer New England day. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, and swiped over to his weather widget. Eighty-six degrees now, then slowly dropping into the high seventies till after midnight. Great, he'd tell Angela they'd take his car, given the top down weather. Plus, he knew she'd probably go home with Jack. He pocketed his phone, rolled his chair into his desk and headed toward the kitchen. He could hear the faint sound of running water upstairs and realized Angela must be home and already in the shower. He must have really been focused on the con- call or zoned in on his presentation not to hear her come in.

"Whatever," he mumbled and shrugged as he entered the kitchen. Ah, the leftovers, he smiled reaching into the fridge and grabbing yesterday's pork roast casserole. Eyeballing the contents of the bowl, he determined there was enough remaining to split between the two of them. Next, he mentally calculated and then executed the precisely predetermined sixty-five thirty-five percentage split of the meal, basically, three scoops for him and the remainder in the bowl for her. Grabbing a dinner plate and loading it with his scientifically calculated portion of the leftovers, he popped it into the microwave. He hesitated, turned back to the cabinet and secured the plastic cover to put over the gourmet meal waiting in the microwave. He smiled to himself. Mom would be happy he remembered not to mess up the microwave with food splatters, even if he was the one to clean it. He laughed, even after more than ten years away from home, Mom's influence still stuck for some things. It's just too bad Angela didn't retain that bit of training as well.

He grabbed the TV remote and started surfing. A couple of political talking heads were rambling on about the conventions on FOX. He frowned, switched to CNN to find a report about the Olympics. Three minutes later, the microwave called in its usual fashion. He got his dinner; hesitated, smirked, put the plastic cover back in the microwave. Hopefully, if he left it there Angela would use it when she heated her share of dinner. He sat down at the bar and started to eat.

The Olympic report was over. Now it was a report from Afghanistan about a roadside bomb killing three American soldiers. Fuck, three more dead, shit. He gritted his teeth and his hand went to the chain and dog tags around his neck for a few seconds. In that moment his mind went back to Fallujah … Iraq … the terror, the smoke, the smell of death; over a month of the worst hell of his life. He caught himself as he thought of friends, buddies lost, took a calming breath, closed his eyes for a second, and sighed deeply. He forced himself to relax. It would never be gone, the experience. It would always be a part of him.

He mindlessly surfed around stopping here and there getting bits and pieces of programs. Dinner over, he killed the TV, rinsed the dishes and popped them into the dishwasher and headed upstairs. At the top of the stairs, he turned and knocked on Angela's bedroom door … waited … knocked again … waited, listened … a third time harder still.

Eventually, she responded with an impatient, "What?"

"Don't forget to eat." he said. "The leftovers are in the fridge."

"Yeah, yeah…" she said dismissively.

David sighed at the edge to her tone. She could be such a pain sometimes … how Jack dealt with it, he had no idea. He shook his head as he headed for his room to get ready for the night out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First I'd like to thank 'Covalent Bonds', 'leshagen', 'squintwannabe' and 'Jenny1701' for taking the time to review. To the other over 200 people who have read the first chapter, I appreciate your interest and I hope the story maintains that interest and you will continue to follow it. I have a large amount of the story written and will being posting every day or two.**

**As a background note, I grew up in the Lowell area. For two years I worked for a start-up high-tech company in the Wannalancit Technology Center (the Suffolk Mill Building). It is the picture posted with the story. I climbed the well worn treads of the circular stairs that the Lowell Girls climbed so many years ago. In the few areas not renovated, I saw the thick solid wood floors soaked with decades of grease and oil, the rough brick walls, and the many large windows that provided the only light. **

**The area in Lowell around the mills is now the only urban National Park in the United States. It is a living history and testament to the New England farm girls whose nimble fingers, strong dedication, and work ethic helped start the Industrial Revolution in the US. It's sad to think how many women of 'Dr Temperance Brennans' abilities were never afforded the opportunity in those times. It is more unconscious able that it is still the case today in many parts of the world.**

**John**

**8:30PM Friday, July 6, 1837 **

**Mrs. Harris's Boarding House**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Emily climbed sluggishly into her bed. Already she had removed her work dress and petticoats hanging them on one of the pegs across from the bed. On the next peg were her spare work dress, Sunday dress and extra apron. Her bonnet was beside Sophie's on the small bureau they shared along with her few books and the journal she kept of her writing. She settled into her side of the small shared bed in her nightwear gown and sleep bonnet. At supper, she had not been able to eat much. Mrs. Harris had provided Emily with one of her vile tasting remedies. It had yet to provide any relief as the chills and fever continued along with the dry cough.

She was alone in the small bedroom. Sophie was still downstairs with Bertha and Constance, the two girls who shared the other bed in the small attic room. The other small attic room was home to Jenny and the other seven young bobbin girls that worked in the mill with Emily and the other Lowell Girls. In most boardinghouses two girls shared each bed and there were three or four beds in each room. Emily and her three friends were older and had lived in the boardinghouse longest, so they were given the benefit of only the four of them sharing the small room.

Her mind wandered to the current state of her life. After her father's death ten years ago, her older brother Russell left her, on her own. She felt abandoned and alone. She coughed again … 'Damn'; she thought one of the few words in her limited vocabulary of swears. Her mind went back to her musings, neighbors took her in, but she felt in the way, unwanted, it was better that she left and made her own life. Mr. Lowell's ideas of a new concept in managing a planned automated factory, the 'Lowell System', provided an opportunity to control her own life, not be dependent on others. She was twenty-five and was one of the first of the groups of New England farm girls to work in the mills. She had her own independent life: her books, her writing, and her few friends in the mill. The one nagging concern in her life, she was alone, she had only the occasional suitor. She knew she was fast approaching spinsterhood. Sure, she liked to project an attitude of nonchalance about her inevitable future, she knew it was interpreted as a cold indifferent attitude, but she still felt the loneliness, the lack of a connection in her life, a family. Would she ever have the life that her friends had or looked forward to? Bertha was engaged. Constance had a steady suitor. Sophie was excited about Matthew, the new man in her life. What about her? Could she have a life with a husband, children, a family? 'Maybe I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family.' She sighed as she thought back over the few men that had expressed interest in her. Being taller than most of the available men did not work in her favor, but if she was really honest with herself, she knew she just didn't possess the subservient attitude men expected of a wife. She let out a sigh. "Oh, damnation" she mumbled. 'I do not care, I do not need a man, I have my books and my writing. I have a job to support myself; I do not need a man to run my life,' she thought defiantly.

In her heart, she knew she was lying to herself. She did want a man to make a life with. She did not expect love. She was not sure she knew what love was. She just wanted someone who would respect her for her intellect and her abilities. She thought back to Jim, her new overseer. She was older, she was experienced, she was intelligent, and she knew she could easily do an overseer's job in the mill. Would she have the opportunity for an overseer's job? She sighed, what was the point of thinking about it, it was men's work. She closed her eyes and thought about the last book she had read. It was new and different, about the western frontier. The hero was tall, ruggedly built, dark hair and eyes, handsome, and rode a white horse that was called a mustang. He rode into town, saved the heroine from evildoers, swept her off her feet and they rode off into the sunset, in love and happy together forever. 'Where was her hero on a white mustang?' She laughed wryly; it was a nice story, it made for a wonderful dream, but love, whatever it was? She was not expecting to be that lucky. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and sleep slowly overtook her.

**8:30PM Friday, July 6, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David looked at himself in the mirror. Loose black jeans, his favorite pair, a new black, gray and silver pattern shirt with cuffs rolled up to just below the elbows. Just barely showing around his neck was the chain with his dog tags. He didn't talk much about why he still wore them. It had already been two years since Iraq. He pulled his mind away for the thoughts that plagued him. Reaching down, he grabbed his trimmer and carefully made the final minor touchups to his beard line. He sighed, his thoughts wandered again. Hannah's lack of commitment when he felt he was ready, hurt, probably more than he wanted to admit. The similar ends with Tessa and Becca over the years, he was beginning to wonder if it was him … 'what is it with women, who just don't want what I'm offering here.' He mumbled to himself.

"My God, Booth. You thinking you're going to find your _Bones_ tonight, being all studly?" Angela asserted with a laugh as David cringed at her nickname for him.

"Well one of us Boreanaz has to keep up appearances," he retorted as he looked at his baby sister's reflection in the mirror. She wasn't really a baby anymore, but twenty-seven years old, and two years out of law school or not, she would always be his baby sister.

He turned and looked directly at her. She reminded him of an older Taylor Swift, roughly the same height and figure, other than the brown eyes and hair, pretty close. He shook his head slightly as he grinned at her. "Jeez, Angela, you're going to drive poor Jack crazy in that outfit."

"You think so?" Angela asked, cocking her hip to one side and smirking. She had on her newest silver dress covered in a sea of sparkly, dangling tassels. With the three inch heels on her black calf high boots elevating her to over six feet in height, she was lucky to have a boyfriend almost five inches taller than her. For a change her hair wasn't tied up in her usual ponytail, it cascaded over her shoulders and half way down her back.

"Did you talk to Dad or Mom today?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, they're going out for Mom's birthday tomorrow night, just the two of them, she was thinking of Livingstone's in the old Manning Manse."

"Ah, so cute. They've been going there forever … Oh, what time did she say to be there Sunday?"

"Around 1 – 1:30," David said. Knowing that Angela and Jack were perpetually late for events, he added extra time to the 2:00 time Mom had said to cover their usual lateness. "She said Dad was doing burgers and dogs on the grill, with corn on the cob, and probably salad, for dinner."

"OK, shouldn't be a problem. You ready or do you still have more preening to do?" she raised an eyebrow as she sarcastically launched the verbal jab at him.

"You should talk," he replied defensively. "I'm ready. You do have all the shit you need for your weekend, right?"

"Fuck you," she said, smiling sweetly at him as they turned to leave.

**1AM Saturday, July 7, 1837**

**Mrs. Harris's Boarding House**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Emily sat up, the moonlight playing across the floor between the beds. She was awake again. Her coughing caused her bedmate to roll over and grumble in her sleep. Emily felt bad she was disturbing Sophie's sleep. Across from her, at least Bertha and Constance were quiet in their bed. She felt all sweaty from the fever and her throat was sore from the coughing. She decided some water might help her. She carefully slid out of the bed and felt her way in the dark down the many stairs and out the rear door in the back of the boardinghouse. The bright moonlight guided her to the well. She dropped the bucket down the narrow opening then pulled it back up. Using the available cup she scooped water and sipped a little. She hated not being able to see what she was drinking, so, she tried to keep her lips tight around the lip of the cup hoping to filter out whatever things in the water might try to pass through. When she was done she tossed the remainder of the water back in the well. She leaned against the side as another round of coughing hit her. She reached into the bucket, wet her hand and dabbed the cool water across her warm forehead and sighed. She started back to the house, but stopped and glanced over to the outhouse, just barely visible in the moonlight.

"While I am here, I should try to use the outhouse," she mumbled to herself.

The door screeched in protest as she pulled it open. In the dead of night, it sounded so much louder than during the day. She pulled up her bed gown and sat with her chin in her hands. "Forget a hero on a white mustang. At the moment, I will settle for a hero to stop this cough." She sighed. The outhouse door screeched again as she pushed it open, stepped out, and made her way back to bed.

**1AM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

'**The Usual' **

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David slowly walked back to his group of friends in the corner of 'The Usual'. Shot down again, by two women in one night. His Seeley Booth persona was definitely striking out tonight. Fortunately, Hannah hadn't shown and most of the rest of the group were involved in their own activities and weren't paying much attention to his failures with the fairer sex. Angela and Jack however, were a little more observant.

"Hey, man what's the problem? You're off your game tonight." Jack laughingly sent a verbal jab at him. Angela nodded her head back and forth and gave him one of her classic smirks.

David sighed, "Well I'm done for tonight. My ego's had it."

"Ah come on, have another drink. The night is still young." Jack joked.

"Yeah, right, No I'm out of here. Angela are you still going home with this asshole?" David looked jokingly at Jack then smirked back at his sister. He knew the answer. After eight years of ups and downs, their relationship was solid enough to the point where Angela spent most every weekend at Jack's place. They had started to look into buying a house together. He had no problem with it. Jack was his best friend from school and he had introduced them.

In response to David's jab back at Jack, Angela grinned and sarcastically said, "I guess, unless I get a better offer." She made a big deal of looking around the club. Jack reached over, gently took her face in both hands and kissed her lovingly. When they broke apart, she looked into his eyes and said with a smile. "Nope, I like your offer Hodgins."

Jack grinned and shook his head at her 'Bones' reference nickname for him.

"See you guys at Mom and Dad's Sunday." David said over his shoulder as he headed out of the club.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up in front of his garage door, hit the remote and pulled his convertible in beside Angela's BMW. On the short ride home he thought about Jack and Angela, and how they finally got their shit together. Now his own rough romantic history played across his mind, Becca, Tessa, and Hannah, his three real relationships. Maybe now than he was thirty, it was time to get serious, find someone who was ready to commit, who wanted the same things he did. His dream of a life with a partner, a special someone, an equal to share his life, a wife, and maybe kids too. Well it isn't like the right one just falls out of sky or just appears, saying hello, my name is … He laughed to himself at the thought as he entered his bathroom. He stripped off his shirt, tossed it toward the dirty clothes basket under the 2011 Bruins Stanley Cup Champion poster. He sighed. Maybe a quick shower would help wash away the bad night. It was going on two by the time he collapsed in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to clarify a few points about the characters and the story. The main characters in this story are NOT the two actors we all know and admire in 'Bones'. The two characters by the coincidence of this fiction story have the same names as The David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel of 'Bones' fame. In most areas of their lives in this fiction story, they are different, but by literary creative happenstance, they have many of the personality traits and similar life experiences of Booth and Brennan. The point is to add both humor and 'boneness' (I know, not a word, but it should be) to the time travel storyline. The similarities are a major point the characters discuss and 'bicker' over in later chapters.**

**A second comment, the only sci fi or fantasy is the time travel event. It is very much a 'soft' sci fi story, a story of romance and relationships. In the story line, Angela is simply a fan of the TV show 'Bones' and enjoys the humor of the name coincidences with her brother and boyfriend. There is no link within the story line between the show and these characters other than them as viewers. Again, it is for the humor and 'boneness' in the storyline. **

**Again, I appreciate all reviews and hope you stay with my first attempt at Fan Fiction outside 'The Host' world.**

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**5AM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David's brain was suddenly awake and aware. Combat training and years in Iraq made him hyper sensitive to his environment. He could tell he wasn't alone anymore, but who, how and why were still a mystery. He tensed; ready to respond to any threat when he suddenly heard something else, a cough, a low moaning, and a noisy sniffle. He felt slight movement coming from what seemed no more than inches away on his mattress. His eyes shot open and he looked to where the sound and movement came from ready to assess the situation and prepared for an instant response.

In the dim early morning light coming through the windows he looked into the face of a young woman in his bed. His tension relaxed slightly as he began to quickly go over the past evening in his head trying to remember who she was, why she was here. He had no memory of her or bringing her home. She was dressed oddly, a nightgown that was high up around her neck, a strange cap or hat on her head. As she lay sleeping, her arm suddenly came up to her face and wiped her nose spreading snot across her face and on her sleeve. Her coughing started again. She spoke. Her eyes opened, fixed on him and she screamed.

Emily was half awake again for she did not know how many times this night. Coughing again… She was so exhausted from the long night with little real sleep. She felt movement on the bed and thought Sophie had turned over, but something didn't feel right. The bed felt different, smoother … softer? "Sophie? Is it time to get up?" She asked softly, her voice raspy from the incessant coughing. She opened her eyes and found not Sophie she was lying next to, but a man. She screamed and immediately starting backing away. Suddenly, she was at the edge of the bed then off the bed entirely and felt herself land onto a soft thick fur like surface.

David leaned over to see if she was OK. The girl's screams started again but quickly changed to coughing.

Emily looked up into this man's face as he moved across the bed to look down at her on the floor. She screamed again.

"Quiet, jeez," David said roughly. "Calm down, I won't hurt you," he continued as he attempted to remove the edge to his tone as he could see the terror in her eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where is Sophie? " Emily questioned in a panicked voice between coughs. She glanced around and saw nothing familiar in the dim light. She looked back into the man's face as she spider crawled away on her bottom a couple of feet until she bumped into a wall. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

David put his hands up, palms out, and said, "Calm down, I'm not gonna to hurt you." He hesitated a second and tried to be calm as he lowered his voice so as not to scare the girl anymore than she was already. "You're in my bedroom, in my condo." He looked at her closer. "So, who are you and how did you get in here?"

Emily hesitated trying to calm herself as best she could before answering. "I do not know how I arrived in this place." More coughing ensued before she could continue. She didn't know how much she should say to this stranger. She didn't know him or his intensions. Did he bring her here? Where is here and how?

David thought for a few moments trying to plan an approach that would calm the girl. He moved back a little on his bed as he shifted into an Indian style sitting position. "You sound like you have a bad cold. Is your throat sore? Let me get you something to make you feel better then we can talk. OK?" He smiled.

Emily didn't know how to respond. He was smiling at her and appeared to be offering a remedy for her sickness. When he sat up straighter she noticed he had no shirt on. She gasped and covered her face with her hands.

David frowned wondering what her problem was now. He looked down at himself, wondering if he suddenly grew a third arm or something. He leaned over, back across the bed and pulled the end table's top drawer open, and grabbed the bag of cough drops then sat back up. "My name is David, what's yours?"

Behind her hands Emily had her eyes tightly closed so she didn't see him move. Then he spoke. His name was David and he asked hers. Again, she hesitated, and then coughed out Emily, at the beginning of another round of coughing.

"OK, Emily, I have some cough drops for you. Hopefully, they should help with your coughing. I can get you some Tylenol to get rid of any headache or muscle aches you might have. Do you feel feverous or chilled?"

Now she was really confused. She wasn't sure what he could be offering that would cure a sickness that Mrs. Harris's remedy had done little to improve. "Who are you and what powers do you have that would produce such remedies?" She cringed at her bold question, not knowing what his reaction would be to her questioning of his offer.

Now it was David's turn to be confused. "I'm no one special, just a design engineer. I don't understand your hesitation? It's only cough drops and Tylenol, common medicines for a cold. They'll make you feel better. Please, just take one." He said offering her the cough drops again, "I promise they won't hurt you." Still she hesitated. Thinking she might be afraid of his intensions. "Tell you what," he said, "I'll put two in my hand, you pick which one and I'll take the other. Deal?"

Emily was surprised at his calm demeanor, not that she understood very much of what he was saying, but she had to address the reason for her hands covering her eyes first. "I cannot remove my hands. You are unclothed and a lady would not look upon a man that is not her husband in such a state." She barely got that statement out before her lungs constricted and more coughing began.

David was stunned. He looked down at himself and then back to the trembling girl. Not only was she dressed as though she was from another era, but the way she spoke was so strange. Now, she has this moral concern about his lack of a shirt? "OK, Emily, if I put on a shirt and my jeans will you then take something for that cold of yours?" David stated in as calming a manner as possible.

Again, Emily was surprised at how calm and accommodating 'David' was being. She couldn't decide if he was being nice or had some evil intent. She hesitated. He had said shirt, that was correct, but what were 'jeans'? She hoped breeches. He had called her sickness –cold, and seemed to want to help, but he was still a stranger and she was uncertain if she could trust him. But then he would not have offered to take one of the pills himself if he did have evil intensions. She finally responded to his offer with a hesitant "Yes."

Happy with her answer, he rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, stood up and flicked on the overhead light.

There was the sound of some movement from the bed, followed by a drawer opening and closing, then the faint sounds of clothes rustlings. She was shocked by the faint but distinctive sound of water flowing then just as quickly stop. She decided to open her eyes and chance a quick look from between her fingers. It was very much lighter, as though the room was suddenly open to the noon day sun. She squinted; adjusting her eyes to the new strong light as she quickly looked all around the room.

What she saw made her gasp. It was nothing like her room in Mrs. Harris's boardinghouse. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The brightness, the furnishings, the large size, it was shocking. He then reappeared from a doorway behind which was another unusually bright light. He was tall, taller than her, and of a pleasing stature. She gasped at her own thoughts as she fell into another fit of coughing.

As he returned to his bedroom from his bathroom with a glass of water, a bottle of Tylenol, the bag of cough drops and a box of tissues, he was happy to see her looking at him through her fingers. "Am I suitability attired, my lady?" He tried not to let the sarcasm seep through his tone. Her hands slid down off her face to her knees. He came around and sat on the edge of the bed a few feet from her position on the floor and waited for a reaction. For the first time, he really looked at her face. A pair of big, bright, blue green, watery eyes pulled away from the overhead light to regard him warily. The face was squarest; a pale clear porcelain complexion was graced with a rosy flush across her cheek bones. Centering the apprehensive face was a cute little, slightly upturned nose which was rather red and running at the moment. Somehow, she had a familiar look about her that he couldn't place, and he could see that under the red nose, watery eyes, and snot covered cheeks, she was attractive. He smiled his warmest most trustworthy smile.

Emily didn't understand the source of the bright light from the ceiling of the room, but her attention was drawn to him. He was taller and more handsome than most men she had seen. She dismissed that thought and watched him warily as he returned with a small brightly colored blue container which she hoped had the water she heard flowing. Plus, a small bottle of something, probably the 'medicines' he was referring to. Also, he had a small very odd bag that appeared clear, like glass but was flexible like cloth or paper and covered in multi-colored printing. Also, she noticed a small box with small printing she could not read and blue paper sticking out the top. She was relieved to see he was now more fully dressed, but in very thin tight garments that revealed more than she was used to seeing. He stopped a few feet from her and sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. She knew at some point she should accept his efforts to help her. She studied his face, short dark brown slightly wavy hair, very neatly clipped, straight nose, strong chin line, soft brown eyes under perfectly shaped eyebrows on a slightly prominent brow. The odd thing she noticed was what looked to be a number of days of evenly shaped whisker growth, but too short to be a beard. It seemed out of place to her given the rest of his very neat appearance. It surprised her that she found him….umm, attractive? She thought there was an odd tone to his comment about his new attire, but responded. "Thank you, Sir". He was not the type of man she was used to seeing but there was something about how he looked at her, the look in his eyes, the smile, which gave her the confidence to relax a small amount and return his smile.

David was surprised and pleased to see his smile returned although a bit tentatively. He set the bag of cough drops and the tissues on the bed beside him. He tried to hand her the tissue box. She looked at him blankly. Odd reaction, he thought. He pulled out a couple of tissues. "Go ahead, dry your eyes and wipe your nose." He waited for her to finish. He then moved a little closer to her and reached out with the cup of water and the small bottle of Tylenol, trading them for the tissues.

The blue paper he offered her was much softer than she expected and it worked very well for what he said to use it for. She handed him back the soft paper and took the bottle and the small blue container, looked inside and saw it was water. She took a sip, then another; it was cool on her throat, very clear, clean, and tasted wonderful. "Thank you," she said as she looked at him and smiled cautiously. She looked at the small white bottle in her hand. It was not glass, metal or even crockery, so she hesitated. In large black letters it had Pain Reliever & Fever Reducer printed on the side. She marveled at the bottle, wondering where it came from and how could it do what was so clearly printed on it?

David continued to smile at her, but he was starting to really wonder what her deal was….."I'll hold the cup for you while you open the bottle." He moved closer to her, reached over, and she handed him back the blue container. He watched her spin the top around a couple of times. "It's a childproof cap" he said.

Emily looked at the bottle again and then back to David. "I don't know what that means."

David was a little confused. Where had this girl been all her life that she didn't know about childproof caps? "I'll help you." And they swapped containers. He aligned the cap with the bottle at the tabs and held it out for her to see. "You must have seen childproof caps before?" He asked the question with a slight edge clearly evident in his tone. She looked at him blankly, saying nothing. He popped the cap off and shook out two pills. "Here," he said then hesitated for a second. "You do know you swallow these whole with the water? Don't chew them; they'll taste bad." Again, all he received was a blank look. He thought he was dealing with a child. Then a thought hit him and he got real nervous. Maybe she was 'special' and had somehow run away and somehow got in ... no … no … no … couldn't be. The eyes, the overall look to her face, there was fear, but intelligence was clearly reflected in the expressions and the rather strange speech patterns and vocabulary.

Emily watched as David easily manipulated the cap and then he showed her the bottle and indicated where two very difficult to see bumps lined up. Then he asked if she had seen such a container before. She just looked at him not knowing what to say. He seemed a little irritated with her. He dropped two small white oval pills into his hand and offered them to her. An odd look came over his face and he explained not to chew them but swallow them with the water because they would taste bad. She was not too concerned with taste after Mrs. Harris's remedy, nothing could taste worse. She reached into his hand and took the two small pills, put them in her mouth, took a larger sip of the water and both pills easily slipped down her throat. No bad taste just the cool, sweet tasting water. She smiled at him, but was surprised at the look of concern on his face.

David was really getting apprehensive about what he was getting himself into with this girl. He reached into the cough drop bag taking one out. He decided he better unwrap it before handing it to her. "Now, these you suck on and let them melt in your mouth. They don't taste bad if you chew them, but they are more effective if you let them melt slowly. They are mostly for your sore throat, understand?"

Emily nodded and popped the small oval pill in her mouth and almost immediately there was a strong fruit flavor that was very nice. She smiled again. "This tastes wonderful; I never had a remedy for sickness that tasted so good." At this point, she wasn't going to think about where David got these remedies, his common medicines as he called them, she just wanted relief from the sickness. She knew she would soon have to focus on this odd circumstance she found herself in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**5:20AM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

"We need to talk." David said while trying for a comforting smile to hide his increasing apprehension over the entire situation.

"I agree." Emily replied as she sucked on the fruity pill which filled her mouth with pleasing vapors and soothed her throat. She was surprised that she felt almost comfortable with this strange kind helpful man so near.

OK, David thought, now how do I approach the question of who, how, and why she's here? "First, what is the last thing you remember before you woke up here?" David tentatively probed, while he mentally prepared to carefully evaluate her response.

Emily considered his question, not sure why he asked, but saw no reason not to response. "I had returned from the well to get water, sometime in the middle of the night. When I got back to our bedroom Bertha and Constance were still sleeping, Bertha was snoring. I had to push Sophie over a little to make room in our bed. " Emily smiled weakly at the thought and continued to suck on the cough drop.

David didn't know what to make of her story. Given the circumstance, he really didn't know what he expected, but not this. A well? So many roommates, why in one room? No… Maybe a party? A girl's night out with friends? She certainly didn't act like she had a hangover through. Cough, runny nose, it really just looked like she had a normal cold. Maybe she was the designated driver? Things didn't fit. His gut was telling him something was very odd about her and the entire situation. Then it got weirder…

As Emily continued she noticed a very odd look come over David's face, "I had gone to bed early last night, probably sometime after eight o'clock. I had gotten sick during my shift at the Suffolk Mill and by the time the final bell rang at seven o'clock I was feeling rather poorly. It's only a short walk from the Mill to Mrs. Harris's boardinghouse. As usual she had a nice supper waiting for 'her girls,' that's what she calls us." Emily laughed lightly then coughed a couple of times, sniffed and continued with her story getting more and more nervous about the look coming over David's face. "Sophie, Bertha and Constance all tried to get me to eat more. Mrs. Harris had cooked fish pie with her wonderful jonnycake for us and all the other girls in the house, but I just was not hungry. After the supper meal, Mrs. Harris mixed up one of her remedies for me for my sickness." A frantic look suddenly came over Emily's face. "Oh, what time is it? I didn't hear the bell! I need to be at the Mill for work at five o'clock! "

David was stunned at her story as he glanced at his watch. "Its five thirty, but I don't think you'll be going to the Suffolk Mill today."

"But I have to. Sophie and the other girls will miss me and will have to cover my station." Emily started to get up, franticly looking around her. "Oh my, where is my work dress, my shoes?" She slowly sank back down to the floor in despair. She was still upset about work, even more so when she realized that all she had for clothing was what she was wearing.

"I didn't see any other clothing of yours in here. But, I don't think that's our biggest concern at the moment. So where exactly is this Mrs. Harris's place you say you live?" David asked with an edge to his voice. The Suffolk Mill? Why would she call the Wannalancit across the street by its old name? Damn, here she snuck into my house for some God only knows why reason, in this crazy old fashion outfit, and she actual looked concerned about missing work? What kind of put on is that? Plus, what company starts at five in the morning, on a Saturday? What the hell? He studied her facial expressions for a moment. He prided himself on his abilities to read people, but he hadn't caught any hint of deception from her so far … Shit! Why would she create such a crazy fucked up story to cover why she was here?

Emily was a little concerned at the look in David's eyes and the change of tone in his question. She apprehensively pulled her knees back up to her chin again and looked him in the eyes trying to see what caused his change of demeanor. "Right across from the main Mill building, we can see it from Mrs. Harris's sitting room window." She watched as David's eyes narrowed. She was confused by his reaction. What was so wrong with what she had said?

"You do realize you're describing the location we're in now?" David glared at her. "What kind of dumb ass bullshit story are you trying to feed me?" He immediately regretted his words and tone. Her face filled with horror and she cringed, trembling against the wall. He looked up to the ceiling, blew out a breath, sighed and looked back down at her. Again he saw nothing but true fear in her eyes and body language. Either she's the greatest actress in the world or… "I'm sorry I gave you sh … was ahh … harsh to you, but what you're telling me can't be true. The boarding houses on this land were torn down years ago; they'd been abandoned since before the Second World War. These condos were built in the 90's, Angela and I have lived here since 2010. I bought this unit when I got back from my last assignment in Iraq." David stopped as he saw the increased shock and terror in Emily's eyes as they widen and tears collected on the edges. Oh shit, she's really upset now. He hated that look in a woman's eyes. He had seen too much of it in Iraq. A pang of guilt struck him and he knew he needed to back off a little … something was really off here…

Emily was stunned. What David said made no sense at all. She didn't understand half of what he was saying, something about a war and a thing called Iraq and Mrs. Harris's boarding house torn down? She went to bed there just last night. What did he mean by twenty ten? He said it like a date, it could not be. Why would he say these things? They made no sense. She tried to gain control of her emotions, desperately searching for some logic in his statements. Why would he suddenly be so ... so … she didn't know what to call his words … Heartless? … Cruel? … Crazy? The whole dialog made her much more apprehensive of him and this, this circumstance she found herself in.

David debated what to do next. She really thinks she's in some nineteenth century mill world? Is she nuts … or … Shit, what? He debated for a moment. OK … let's see how this plays out. He got up, walked to the windows and pulled the center blind up all the way and looked across the six lanes of the Father Morrisette Boulevard. A few cars and trucks of early morning traffic were passing the old Suffolk Mill Building that he knew as The Wannalancit Mills Conference Center. It was filled with high tech companies, a museum of the early industrial revolution in Lowell, and an education center for UMass. "Emily, please come here," he said as gently as possible, his brain was racing. If this girl is crazy, then what? But if she's not? He had always been into Sci-Fi stories and the latest theories about time travel and now infinite parallel universes. But really, all the scientific theories said that time travel was great for stories, but just not realistically possible. Alternate universes, they were just the latest theories in astrophysics … but to travel between them? Not even in the realm of speculation.

"Why, should I?" Emily responded in a defiant tone despite her fear. She briefly glanced around thinking of an escape plan… but hesitated as she quickly analyzed the entire experience with him. She realized other than his crazy statements just now, he had been kind and helpful to her, not threatening. She also recognized he would easily catch her if she ran for the door where the water was and she had no idea where it would lead.

"I want you to see what the Suffolk Mill looks like now. You can see it from this window. It's probably about the same view as from your Mrs. Harris's window."

Emily hesitated yet again. What did he mean now? What was he trying to prove to her? Was it just more crazy words about illogical things or some kind of a cruel joke? "Fine." She set her jaw and with a glare in his direction pushed herself against the wall and up on to her feet. She stopped a second to steady herself and looked around the room again. Now, that she took a much better look, she was really disturbed by what she saw. Nothing was familiar. The floor was covered with the same soft material that she had been sitting on. It was an even shade of a cream color that covered the entire room with no edge. Odd, very odd; she had never seen anything like it. Just to the right of the door into the room with the water and medicines was a plain black bureau with a large shiny black rectangle thing on top. Between two wide doors on the opposite wall was a rather large … she did not know what to think it could be … a machine with black curved poles and a wide gray center support with a small flat seat in front, but for what purpose? As she reluctantly started moving toward David and the windows, she glanced up and blinked at the strange globes of strong, unblinking light hanging from a fan in the ceiling, then back to his face. There was no threatening look, no cruel sneer, or sly affront. All she saw was care and concern, a look of reassurance.

"My 42 inch flat screen, my bow-flex exercise machine and electric lights; they were invented by Thomas Edison in 1880, over 130 years ago." David stated calmly. His gaze never left her face as her eyes traveled around the room and jumped from item to item while various emotions traveled over her face.

Her mind was racing, trying to process, analyze, evaluate, and comprehend, in seconds, what her eyes were seeing and the words David was saying. Shock and aura covered her face. She took a couple of steps and was facing him. He looked deep into her eyes, smiling softly, trying to provide comfort for her with his expression. She fixed her eyes on his for a few seconds as if to judge the validly of his words then looked out the window at a sight that was beyond anything she had ever thought or dreamed possible. The mill building, so different … how was it possible? The road, so wide, flat and smooth … with, with, odd carriages moving, too fast and, and, no horses? She suddenly felt light headed as her eyes took in what her brain refused to believe. The last words she heard as she collapsed in his arms were, "I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**6AM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

She had been out a good ten minutes. David had grabbed her as she started to faint. Carried her gently back to his bed and laid her down with just the sheet over her. He watched her slow, regular, and raspy breathing as he sat on the edge of the bed. Mentally, he was kicking himself for being an asshole and scaring her so much, but he couldn't think of what he could have done differently. Trying to explain to someone, 'Oh, you just woke up 150 or whatever years in the future,' or 'Oh, you just arrived from some parallel universe,' is not the usual morning banter he's had with women. Then again maybe 'dumb ass and bullshit' weren't the best choice of words to use to convey his response to her story, he thought. His musings continued as he searched the internet on his phone to try to get more background on what could even come close to explaining this…this what, unusual state of affairs? Really? Time travel didn't hold much credence in the scientific community … everybody went back to Einstein's theories and the basic paradox. However, the latest theories around infinite parallel universes had some credence. But travel between them? Not even discussed. He sighed, Fuck.

He looked over at her peaceful face. She wasn't as flushed as earlier; the Tylenol was working. He remembered her being about Angela's height when she was next to him, but he had been surprised at how light she was when he carried her over to the bed, probably lighter than Angela, and he knew better than to say that out loud to either of them. He smirked to himself at the thought. He had also noticed when she was close there was … a smell about her, and it wasn't good. He was thinking homeless people probably smelled better. Thinking back to his college history classes, regular bathing wasn't common in the mid nineteenth century. Now there was another minefield of a subject to discuss with a woman, especially in the current situation.

OK, what next? How long should he let her sleep? How would she react when she did wakeup? What would her understanding of the situation be? She should certainly see that she was like Dorothy and not in Kansas anymore. Suddenly, she coughed, and then sniffed, finally some mumblings as she twitched and moved her head around. Looked like his questions were about to be answered.

Emily slowly started to wake up from what she thought was a very odd dream. Her eyes were still closed as she became aware of her immediate surroundings and recalled a dream… Some man had given her remedies for her sickness. The pain in her head was gone and her throat was feeling better … Then the rest of the dream hit her and her eyes shot open and there was _the_ face, with a look of concern, right beside her. She gasped and scooted on her bottom back into a more upright position against the solid structure behind her, pulling the smooth light covering with her.

"Emily, you're OK. You fainted, I caught you. You'll be fine; I wouldn't hurt you, I want to help." David rambled on, desperately trying to reassure her. She continued gasping, fear in her eyes as she glanced quickly around the room as if to confirm what she was remembering. "Please calm down, relax. It's ok, we'll work it out, I'll help you." He continued his ramblings and he could see she was becoming a little calmer, but fear filled her eyes again.

"Why? Why me? … How did I get here? ... Where am I?" Emily's big bright blue green fear filled eyes pleaded for answers as they locked on to David's soft caring brown ones.

"Why you? I don't know." he started. "How did you get here? Again, don't know. There are theories, but nothing to explain you and this situation." He paused. Her eyes stayed locked on his. "Where you are, that's the only easy answer I have for you. You're still in Lowell and I guess in probably about the same place you were when you went to sleep last night. It's just that the place has changed." He sucked in a breath. "For me this is Saturday morning July 7, 2012 and this is my home that I share with my younger sister." He paused again and waited for a reaction.

Emily sat in stunned silence. She struggled to remain calm. Her brain attempted to put some logical explanation to his words. She cast a furtive glance to the window recalling what she had seen. His answers made sense until the final one … the day and the month were right, but … but … 2012. How? She again stared deep into his eyes, looking for the lie, the ruse … but only saw the same concern and caring. "I … I … do not know what to believe. I cannot understand or explain in my mind what I have seen in this room and out your window … there is no logic to … to ... it." Her voice cracked, for the first time since she lost her family, her hard protective shell of logical intellectual bravado cracked and she admitted her fear. "I … I am so scared."

David hesitated and slowly reached over and gently touched her chin. "Don't be scared, I will stay with you, protect and help you." He smiled at her as he slowly moved his thumb up and gently tenderly stroked her cheek.

Emily saw David's hand slowly move to her face. She thought to turn away … maybe it was this man's demeanor, the caring look, his actions, providing remedies that actually helped, she didn't move. She heard his words, but the touch was so … so tender and caring. Never had she felt such tenderness from a man. She ever so slightly leaned her head into his touch. "Thank you," slipped from her lips as she felt calmer because of his gentle touch and look of concern. He slowly took his hand away. She was surprised at her odd feeling of regret that his hand was gone.

David was relieved. She hadn't freaked out again, not that he could have blamed her if she did. He didn't know how he would have reacted if this had happened to him … 2170 or 2180 something, yeah right. Her eyes stayed focused on him. Hopefully, he had gained some of her trust. They had a lot more conversation to go. "Ahh, Emily do you feel up to more talk about our … uh … this circumstance?"

Emily was doing her best to logically and calmly evaluate 'their' fix. She had no better idea to rationalize this situation. She considered his earlier comments and decided they were not to hurt or insult, but probably his own difficulty with their circumstance. He certainly seemed kind and caring while trying to help her. "I suppose I can only accept your explanation about this fix I am in."

David again thought it seemed odd phrasing and accent, but it seemed to fit with someone from the nineteenth century. Really, he thought to himself, was he ready to buy into that explanation? He refocused, "First, are you feeling better? Did the Tylenol and cough drops help? You can have more if your throat is still hurting you."

Again, he continued to express concern for her welfare. So she responded pleasantly, covering her continued fear. "Oh yes, my head is much better, the pain is gone. The throat is still a little sore though. "

David immediately reached over to the end table where he had put down the 'medical supplies' grabbed a cough drop, quickly unwrapped it and handed it to her. "Let me know when you want another one … or just take one, they're right here."

"Thank you." Emily responded. Popped it into her mouth and again tasted the wonderful fruit flavor.

"So, what date is it for you?" He started.

"Saturday, July 7, also but, 1837,"she replied with hesitation.

"Humm, odd, I guess, exactly 175 years, I wonder why. When were you born? Oh, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I guess … Its fine. October 11, 1811. I'm 25." Emily blushed slightly, and looked down for a few seconds.

"I'm May 16, 1982, and I'm 30." Hum, she's younger than she looks, but he certainly knew better than to say that. "Earlier you started to tell me about last night. Do you want to tell me more about your life in 1837?"

Emily was a little surprised that David was 30, he looked younger, and she also didn't recall anything about a wife. Maybe he was a widower with just a sister living with him. She must be much younger if she has no husband. She assumed their parents must be deceased. "Yes, I will do that." She took in a breath and talked about her life for fifteen or twenty minutes, stopping only to grab another one of the fruity cough drops and clarify points when he asked some questions. The coughing fits were less frequent. She stopped at the end of the short and somewhat edited summary of her life. Looking at the chain with the two rectangular metal pieces surrounded by thick black … something … hanging around his neck, she asked. "Do you mind me asking what your chain and those metal rectangles represent?"

David reached up and touched his dog tags. He clinched his jaw for a second, and then relaxed "Sure, I was in the Marines for four years, after I graduated from college. These are identification tags with my basic personal information. I spent almost two years of the time in combat in Iraq. Later, I went back as a civilian to work there for another year."

Combat? A war? "Is Iraq a place?" Emily asked. She suddenly wasn't sure this was a good question to start with, but she was surprised to hear he graduated from college. He was a … a Marine.

"Yeah, it's a place. Closest thing to hell on earth … Sorry, I didn't mean that …" David caught his breath, looked up at the ceiling for a second then down to his lap. "It was called Operation Iraqi Freedom … President Bush sent about 250,000 American troops into Iraq in 2003 along with about 50,000 British and other coalition troops to bring down a vicious dictator who was killing his own people and threatening the Middle East with weapons of mass destruction. It turned out the stupid fool didn't have any after all. We warned him many times until finally the President ordered our troops in and we removed the crazy idiot from power in less than a month. The country then became over run with radical militant groups all fighting for control. We ended up in the middle a civil war, trying our best to setup a democratic government to protect freedom and self determination for all the Iraqi people. It took eight years to have free elections, to stabilize the country, and train a new Iraqi army, so we could get our troops out. We lost almost five thousand killed and tens of thousands more wounded. I was there the end of 2004, 2005 and again in 2006 in some of the toughest fighting … I lost friends … buddies … I wear it for them." David paused for a minute.

Emily really was not sure what to say or think. Why would a president of the United States send so many soldiers to fight to help and protect other people? In all the history she had read she had never heard of a leader or a country doing such things, it was always for conquest, colonization, or subjugation. Then she noticed a white line down his arm … a scar? She gasped at the implication. She did not understand all the details and what she did understand made her wonder what kind of world this 2012 was. But she could see that it was a very emotional time in his life. "I am sorry, I should not have asked about it," she said as she tentatively reached over and lightly touch his arm then looked down to her lap.

"No…No ... it's OK, you didn't know, it's just tough to remember sometimes." David looked at Emily closer, reached over and gently lifted her chin. "It really is OK, just ask whatever you want. I'll answer any questions. You need to know, to understand this world, this time."

Emily was surprised at his touch and again she felt comforted by it. However, a different problem was becoming impossible to ignore. She had to pee so badly. She smiled, but quickly started to blush as she mumbled. "I need to … to … Could you show me to the outhouse?" She was looking back down as she heard a stifled laugh. She was confused and slightly miffed. Why would her embarrassment at a simple request be funny?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**6:30 AM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David could hardly contain himself, but quickly suppressed his amusement. He could see she was embarrassed enough. "Sorry, I should have thought. We have no outhouses, but something quicker, cleaner, easier, and it's right there." He pointed to his bathroom.

Emily looked up and followed to where he was pointing, the room where the water and the common medicine came from. "I'll show you" he said. Next thing she knew he had taken her hand and was starting to pull her out of the bed. She let herself be led off, around the end of the bed and into this new room. She looked around the smaller room in amazement. Suddenly, to her left there was the same bright light coming from globes over a very large, very clear mirror in front of a long bureau with a stone top with two large washing bowls. He pulled her toward an odd shaped porcelain chair centered on the wall in front of them. It did look like an outhouse seat, but fancier.

David pulled her gently into the bathroom, flicked on the light. He was surprised at how rough and calloused the skin on the underside of the fingers and palm of her small hand felt. He then felt a slight pull against his hold. He quickly realized he had better explain everything he did or needed her to do to be sure she understood and wasn't frightened. "It's OK, only another light, all the rooms have them. This is the toilet." He lifted just the cover leaving the seat in place. "It works like an outhouse, only it's inside and water flows in and out by pulling down on this lever." He pulled her closer. "Watch." He flushed the toilet. She stared in amazement. "Here's the toilet paper." He pointed to the roll on the wall mounted holder. She looked at him blankly. "You pull off a few pieces to wipe yourself when you're done and drop it in the toilet and push down on the lever and it all drains away, replaced by clean water … understand?" She blushed slightly but nodded. Now, she was starting to squirm around a little. "OK, I'll step out and give you some privacy."

Emily felt like she could not wait much longer. She was very grateful when David quickly turned and left the room closing the door behind him. She quickly lifted her bed gown and sat down … oh relief. She remembered reading of the very wealthy having these new inside outhouse … toilets. She looked around this smaller room, thinking he must be very wealthy. She could see the top half of herself in the reflection of the mirror. She groaned at her image. What a sight, what he must be thinking of her. The floor felt and looked like another type of stone very different from this, uh, toilet and the top of that bureau looking thing with the washing bowls. She looked closer and each had a dull metal looking pipe beside it with knobs or levers, she was not sure of the purpose. However, she saw no pitchers for water. How did he carry the water to the bowls? Where did he get the water he gave her? She shook her head. Her eyes traveled to a large painting on the opposite wall from her. 2011 Stanley Cup Champions Boston Bruins with an extremely clear painting of very large men with huge shoulders in black, white and yellow shirts each with a large "B" on the front. She did not understand the meaning of the words but the date, the date 2011…was confirmation of what David had said. She dropped her head into her hands and tried to hold back tears.

David, thinking it was a perfect opportunity to relieve himself, shot out of the bedroom, down the stairs and into the half bath off the kitchen. As he stood in the tiny half bath, he thought. Maybe I'll check the front door just to confirm … things. He was quickly out the door down the second flight of stairs to the front door of the condo. It was locked with the deadbolt in place. He then turned a few steps to check the door to the garage, locked as well, as he had left it last night; a quick look into the garage and then his first floor business conference room to confirm nothing was amiss. Then back up the two flights of stairs two at a time and back into the bedroom and to the bathroom door. He immediately heard the soft crying and sniffles. "Emily … Emily are you alright?"

Her head popped up at the sound of his voice. "Yes," she answered, "just a minute longer." She reached over and pulled on the roll on the wall. Three or four feet easily ran off the roll. Oh darn, she thought to herself. With her other hand, she tore off about a two foot long piece. She was surprised again at how soft this paper was. She used the piece to wipe her eyes of the tears and her runny nose again. She then tore off a second piece for its intended purpose. She finished, stood up and looked at the lever. She did as David had and got the same result. Relieved, she walked back to the door opened it and there stood David with a big smile on his face. She hesitated and returned a small smile. "I was reading the large odd painting you have on this wall." she half waved with her hand, "with the big men in the same unusual attire and … and … saw the date. It's true, I guess. My mind, I just cannot, I do not know…" She searched his soft brown compassionate eyes with her bright blue green fearful ones.

David's smile faded, replaced with worry and concern. God, she needs a hug so bad. He held out his arms. "Emily … please, let me…." He stepped forward and gently pulled her into a light gentle embrace. "Take all the time you need. I know this can't easy for you." He whispered as he lightly patted her back.

She felt his arms encircle her. She stiffened for a second; then heard his gentle supportive words and she slowly relaxed into his comforting arms, her hands rested on his firm muscular chest, her head slowly dropped against his shoulder. Soft fingers gently traced small circles across her back. She had never been held and comforted like this before, not by a man. It felt nice to be held, warm, secure, safe. He was taller than most men she knew, taller than her; she therefore felt less like such a tall beanpole next to him. He smelled … pleasant, she could not place the scent, could not ever remember such a pleasing aroma. She leaned slightly into the embrace as an unplanned sigh of secure contentment escaped her lips. They rocked slowly in the tender embrace.

David was surprised at her ready acceptance of his hug. Even more so, as she leaned in closer and he thought he heard a quiet sigh. She really needed the comfort he realized. He knew this event was hard for him to fathom, he could barely imagine how she was managing. It was a wonder she wasn't the metaphorical puddle of mental goo on the floor. Again, he noticed the smell of her. How was he going to make the suggestion? She was a pretty girl; God, what a good shower would do for her.

As she clung to him, she fought a mental war with herself. It was immoral, this closeness, this touching. They were alone, no chaperone. It was scandalizing, what was he thinking of her morals. She tried to ignore how pleasant being held by him was as she gently but firmly pushed out of his hold and stepped back. Emily bit her lip nervously as she looked into his eyes. As the realization of her fix, her situation became clearer; she needed to understand his intensions toward her, the logic and reasons for his actions. So far, he had been kind and caring, but to what purpose? "Why are you being so kind to me? Why do you care?" She asked.

David was a little disappointed but understanding as she pushed away. Then he was surprised by the questions. This girl was laying it right out there. He leaned back just enough to see her eyes better. "Well, I like to think I'm a nice guy." He laughed lightly, "Really, I feel somehow responsible for you … protective of you. You suddenly wakeup in some strange man's bed and then find out it's a totally different world… I'm amazed you didn't become hysterical." He smiled then saw her frown. "Sorry, but seriously you are a very strong woman to be handling this as well as you are." He studied her face and decided to press ahead. "Now, I have to admit that a little part of me is still questioning that you're not some great actress paid by my sister or some of my friends to play a practical joke on me." He studied her eyes for a reaction. Seeing nothing to suspect, he continued. "I checked the doors and locks around the house while you were in the bathroom and everything's locked up tight. So, you would have to have a key to get in or know someone with a key to let you in. But, then why isn't there anybody jumping out yelling 'gotcha' by now? So, I don't think that's the case." He stopped, he was anxious about his next comment, but took the chance. "I think you're very pretty and I, well, find you attractive." He smiled nervously, while thinking, if she were ugly, would I have tossed her in the street? Shit, I hope I'm not that shallow.

Emily listened carefully as David spoke, not sure what to think of his feeling of responsibility for her, happy for his nice comment about her strength, concerned but understanding about his thinking this could all be a joke on him. That made her wonder about his friends and what type of girl would be a part of such a joke, but she knew there were such women. The final comment really surprised her. She remembered her face in the mirror and what a sight she was. How could a man as attractive as David see her as pretty? Was it a ruse? Was it a method of seduction? She thought not, she was trapped in his dwelling; he was bigger and stronger that her, he could do with her as he pleased if he cared to. She had seen nothing of that intent in his words or actions. For a second, the frontier story popped in her mind … was David her hero? He had provided medicine for her cough. All he needed now was the white mustang to ride off into the sunset. Her emotions got the better of her as she smiled shyly, looked down to his chest and blushed nervously. "I don't see how a handsome gentleman like yourself would find a plain mill girl like me; pretty, given the frightful state of my appearance."

David saw all the emotions play over Emily's face as he spoke. The last one he was worried about. He saw the smile and blush as she looked down, but her statement surprised him. So, there must be some reciprocation of his attraction already. He had to respond, "I see beyond the tear stained face and see the big bright blue green intelligent eyes. Beyond the grime and drying snot," he chuckled, "I see a prefect little nose centered above a radiate smile even now when things are tough. I can't imagine how much prettier you will be after your, umm, frightful appearance is corrected. "

"Ah … Thank you," Emily managed to get out as she smiled shyly again and wrung her hands anxiously together. She did not know how to react. She could hardly imagine she deserved such a compliment from such an attractive man … Oh, attractive, was she really thinking that?

It occurred to David that food might be something she needed. Despite the early hour, he was hungry, more importantly, his brain was demanding coffee. "Hungry?"

She thought and smiled "I…I had not thought about food, but yes, I am a little hungry."

"Great. First though, let me get you a couple of washcloths and towels and we can wash up before we eat." he glanced over to the sinks. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom vanity. He pulled washcloths and hand towels from the linen closet and put them beside each sink. Ah, she is going to need a toothbrush, he thought, quickly located the spares, grabbed one, ripped it out of its packaging and placed it beside his 'guest' sink. Oops, he was going to have to explain this to her. "Emily, please don't be insulted by how I explain things, but I'm not sure what you are familiar with and what you are not. OK?"

Emily had let herself be led over to the bureau looking thing with the stone top and the mirror over it. She watched carefully as David opened the door to the side and pull out all manner of cloths and a very small brush, which was inside an odd container. He easily tore the container off the brush and dropped it in a fancy small bucket. He then expressed concern that his explanations might be insulting to her. She thought about it for a second and responded. "I trust that you are only trying to be helpful to me and not insulting. Obviously, there are many things I have never experienced in this world and do not understand." She sighed and smiled tentatively.

David was again relieved, smiled back. "Good deal."

Emily looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, it means I'm happy you understand." He explained as he proceeded to show her how the sinks worked. The fact that water flowed from the spouts surprised her, but hot water too? Most of her reactions fit with a mid nineteenth century woman. After much persuasion, he was able to get her to try using the toothbrush, she seemed pleasantly surprised by the toothpaste, but he had to quickly tell her not to swallow it, but to spit it out instead. Between that the mouthwash discussion, it was a challenge. He decided flossing could wait for another day given the look when he suggested it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**7AM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Basic morning hygiene completed, Emily looked much better in David's eyes. Her face was clean and he could see that she was as pretty as he was sure she would be. Again, her face looked familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He continued contemplating the body odor issue. A shower was desperately needed along with a change into something other than the smelly stained nightgown and odd cap she was wearing. He decided that discussion could wait till after breakfast.

Emily was surprised at how soft and fancy the various cloths were that David provided. The smell of the soaps for the hand and face washing and the taste of the cream for the teeth cleaning were amazing. Most of the actions were pleasant, however the odd drink for cleaning her mouth, mouthwash, he called it. It made her entire mouth all tingly feeling. It had a strange taste she was unfamiliar with. He called it, mint? He demonstrated how to just swish it around in the mouth, not swallow, and then he insisted that she spit it out into the washing bowl, as with the paste for teeth cleaning. It seemed an action ladies should not do. In some way, it remaindered her of a man's tobacco spitting. She found it a little embarrassing to do in his presence. These and some of the other actions were odd and she could not understand why he thought them important, but he explained each one and she knew he was trying to help her understand while making her more comfortable. She was, however, still a little embarrassed and apprehensive about the close personal activities they had just completed. She was use to some of these activities with the other girls, but never with a man.

"OK. Now breakfast. The kitchen is downstairs, so follow me."

"OK," she repeated. He had used this short word so many times, she was sure it was the same as yes or agreement. She felt his hand lightly touching the small of her back as he gently guided her out of the small room back into the larger room with the bed, and out a different door into a hall with three other doors and then stairs down to the lower level. David pointed to the door straight ahead said it was Angela's room. The wide door to the left was the laundry (she wasn't sure why an activity would have a room) and the door to the right went to attic storage? When they reached the bottom of the stairs she could not help but gasp at the sights around her. The stairs continued down to yet another level. How large was this house and just two people lived here? Maybe the next level was for the servants? Directly in front of them he pointed out a very small room with another of the porcelain toilet seat things and a smaller sink. He then pointed to the left and explained it was the media room. She saw a couple of well padded couches and another couple of large plush chairs facing toward them and three large windows which faced out to the… She gasped slightly as she again caught sight of the changed mill and the oddly wide clean smooth street in front of it with even more of the odd carriages with no horses.

He led her to the right. He described it as his 'office' side of the dining room. This room did not have the soft cream colored material covering the floor as in his bedroom. It was a more familiar wood appearance, but darker and seemed smoother, shinier. He pointed to his desk and chair. She noticed the chair seemed to have very small balls on the bottoms of its six silver legs splayed out from a center support, odd. There was another black shiny rectangle in the center of the desk, similar, but smaller than the one on his bureau. The desk was very different from what she had seen, much plainer, no doors or roll top covering to secure important papers. She only saw a couple of small bins of some type that held a few papers. There were more paintings or maybe they were posters on the walls as he had called the painting in the smaller room with the toilet, she was not sure. Across the room was a round wooden table with four chairs. There was a large low bureau or cabinet piece of furniture that seemed to separate the two sides of the large room. She noticed that this room also had three large windows facing out toward another building with similar windows. Then she followed him into the kitchen. She noticed that this room had a stone flooring similar again to the smaller room upstairs. At that same moment she took in the room … she did not know how to even begin to describe it. He pointed around the room naming various things, machines, cabinets, so many storage cabinets, they covered all the walls; all she could think of was that it was just more confirmation of what he had been telling her. She was in the future, how or why, in defiance of all logic and understanding, but … she had no better explanation.

As David gave Emily a short tour of the condo on the way to breakfast, he watched her beautiful eyes get wider and wider and mouth turn into a small 'o'. After pointing out basic things around the kitchen, he led her back around to the breakfast bar and pulled out a bar chair for her. Once she was settled, he returned to the kitchen side of the bar.

"OK, now the food. How about I make a few different things and you can try whatever you want?" He smiled at her.

"Oh, please do not make a large effort for me, I will eat whatever you have available." She was surprised he would cook for her. Men did not cook, it was women's work. It would seem he was wealthy so, why wasn't his cook or other servants up and attending to him? "Please, can I help?" She said, but knowing she had no idea how she could even begin to prepare any food in this future kitchen.

"No … don't worry about it. I usually cook for Angela and myself because I usually work from home. Plus, I'm a better cook," he smiled and leaned toward her to whisper, "but don't ever tell her I told you that."

She was shocked that he cooked, but smiled and a small giggle escaped at his expression and comment. She asked without thinking, "Do you not have a cook … other servants, to attend to you?"

David looked at her for a second, "Why would I have a cook? Very few people have full time cooks or servants in the twenty-first century."

"You must be wealthy to have such a huge and elegant home … I do not understand?" she replied quizzically.

.

"I'm not wealthy … fairly successful in my new business, but I certainly wouldn't call myself wealthy. This is a fairly average size home." David responded with a smile. So, let's start with drinks.

She was surprised at his answer. Glancing around thinking, this is an average sized home? More so she was amazed how in such a short time and in such an unusual situation, this man had made her feel so calm, safe, and happy. He asked if she wanted coffee, tea, hot chocolate, milk or orange juice? She picked coffee. Within a minute a small machine on the counter prepared a hot cup of coffee. In another minute, it prepared a second cup for him. Then he offered her an apple from the large silver cabinet he called the 'fridge.' It was cold, firm, and delicious. Somehow the 'fridge' kept food cold and there somehow was light inside so David easily located the items he wanted. In a corner of the counter was a long curved yellow fruit that hung in a bunch on a small stand. He pulled one from the group and ripped the thick yellow skin (he called it the peel) and broke it and gave her half to try as he ate his half. The banana, he called it, was very good, soft with a slight sweet taste. There was another of the flat black shiny rectangles, about the size of the one on his desk, to her right. She puzzled for a few seconds how it was attached and where, it appeared to float inches away from the wall. She quickly gave up, shaking her head, focusing on their conversation.

David noted her looking intently at the small 24"flat screen attached on the adjustable mounting bracket. For a moment he considered turning it on for the morning news updates, but quickly reconsidered that idea as he was afraid of her reaction. He knew he would need to be careful how he introduced things to her. He maintained the casual conversation that flowed easily between them as he moved around the kitchen explaining and describing the food, what it was, where it came from, how and why it was stored and prepared. The only interruption was her now much less frequent coughing and the soft sounds from some of the machines as they accomplished the various food preparation tasks. The quantity, variety and freshness were beyond anything she could imagine. When he was done she helped him carry the half dozen plates into the dining room. During the conversation, David had commented that his sister was at her boyfriend's home and wouldn't return until tomorrow. She was surprised, thinking, why a young girl would stay at a man's home overnight, apparently without a chaperone, but decided not to comment given the casual nature of David's comment. Apparently, people's behavior was different in this future time. She was confused, but started to think that it may explain David's rather casual closeness and touching of her. She was not sure how to reaction to this new realization.

They sat at the round table with the four chairs. She looked at the feast in front of her in amazement and smiled at David. "Thank you, I…I…do not know how to repay your kindness."

"Don't worry about it, I just hope you're feeling better about your situation, and like I said I want to do what I can to help you." He hesitated, "Just like we don't know how or why you're here. We don't know for how long, either… You could return tonight or tomorrow or … never…" He looked in her eyes for a reaction. She simply nodded.

Emily was a little shocked at the comment, but he was right. Would she return home and if she did, when? She had a surprising thought. Did she really want to? What was there to return to? Her few friends, yes, but no family, there was no one who really cared about her, for her. She looked at David's smiling face as they continued the friendly pleasant conversation. Him explaining the nature of this new world, responding to her questions, all the while making her feel safe, relaxed, protected in this new place she found herself. In a matter of a couple of hours, her world was completely changed beyond anything she could ever imagine and … and … she was thinking she liked this new world with this kind, protective, and generous man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**8:00AM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David was happy as Emily commented over and over about how wonderful the food was and how grateful she was for his kindness and generosity to her. During their conversation, he explained, as best he could, about his office and how he worked there. He quickly realized trying to explain systems integration design was too much for her at this point. She certainly appeared to be an intelligent woman, but there was only so much anyone could handle in this situation.

Emily had difficulty grasping how 'work' could be accomplished at a desk in your home. She knew a few educated professional men might have small offices, but not usually in their homes. He explained how he communicated with people through the black shiny rectangle screen on his desk? His computer? But the most shocking comment he made was his casual reference to something he referred to as on line meetings with people in Europe, China and India? It was beyond anything her mind could grasp. It did cause a thought to briefly cross her mind. So, he will not leave this house for work Monday morning. She was relieved and comforted by the realization she would not be alone.

"You have to let me clear the table and scrape and wipe off the dishes and put them away." Emily insisted.

David was a little horrified at how she put it. "OK. But let me show you how it's done." They cleared the table and brought all the plates into the kitchen and stacked them by the sink. "OK." He turned on the water in the sink to warm. "Now, we are going to feed the pig." He grinned as her eyes got big and she looked all around the room.

Emily looked around quickly thinking, where would there be a pig in this clean house? "Is he outside?"

"No…No…I was joking. This is the pig." He pointed to the garbage disposal. "It's another little machine that grinds up the leftover food so it won't clog up the drain.

Emily frowned at him. "That was not very funny," she said softly.

David's grin quickly turned to concern.

Then she started to smile again. "Well, maybe it was a little." And her smile turned into a grin.

He was relieved and grinned back at her and soon they were both laughing.

David was surprised and happy that she was comfortable enough to joke with him and laugh out loud. After they both calmed down he continued, "First we scrape all the leftover food in the sink, rinse the dishes under the water and then load them into the dishwasher. The dishwasher cleans the dishes and pans with very hot water and special soap." As he explained he did the first plate, then pulled the dishwasher door open and put the plate in the rack. He stood back and said, "Viola!"

"I don't know what that means?" Emily said, as she thought, he does have some odd words in his vocabulary.

Hum … odd phase … he thought, "Do you not, oh the word, it's just a funny word that kids use to show off something they did." That phrase she used bug him. It seemed somehow familiar.

"OK", she said, "let me try feeding your pig."

Together, they quickly cleaned up the dishes.

When they were finished, David was pleased that she seemed happy and comfortable with him and how things were going. He knew he had to move on to the next subject and he was not sure how she would react.

"Huh, Emily?" David smiled nervously at her, "I was thinking, you need clothes and you really can't wear that nightgown out to the stores … I could just pick out some things for you, but I'm not sure of your sizes and I would rather not guess. It would be better for you to try things on. Also, the current styles are very different from what you are used to."

Emily was stunned again. He was going to procure her habiliments, although she was confused about the method he described to get them. She knew he was right; she could not wear this garment all the time and she could not go out in public in it. She surprised herself when she realized she did not feel uncomfortable around him in just her dishabille. "David, you are correct, but how … how can I repay you? I have no…"

"No … No … don't worry about it. You need to be comfortable and I want to do it." he said, smiling. "You can live here as long as you want and I will help you as long as you need the help. We'll think of some things for you to do to help out, so you can feel you're contributing."

Emily could not believe her ears. This was more than she expected. She did not really know what she had expected. She stood shocked at his generosity as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, I do not know what else to say. Thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder. As a warm glow spread over her, she again worried over the touching, hugging and close personal contact she was allowing. She knew her behavior was unseemly, but she could not prevent the feelings of his caring for her, his concern for her welfare and his support provided to her in this circumstance from influencing her. Feelings of physical attraction she was unfamiliar with continued to well up in her mind. Despite her concern, she allowed herself to be held. She knew she could not deny the emotional pleasure it provided. She tried not to think about the physical reaction she also could not deny.

David enjoyed the moment, but then thought, OK, that was the easy part. Now this might not be so easy. "Emily," she looked up into his eyes, hers still reflecting the astonishment at his offer, "I don't want to embarrass or insult you, and I know social morays were different in the nineteenth century, but in this society, in this age people bathe … hum … wash their entire bodies with soap at least every day or two, sometimes more than once a day." He paused and waited for a reaction. He felt her stiffen a little and now the sudden confusion in her eyes. "Like the way we washed our face and hands before breakfast, only all over." He looked for a reaction in her eyes.

Emily stiffened and looked deep into his eyes, thinking, what was he implying? Why would people bath so often? All she could think was the long difficult process the girls did on Saturday night. The carrying buckets of water from the well. Heating the buckets one by one in the fireplace in the kitchen to then fill the heavy tin tub dragged in from the shed. There were plenty of girls to help, but then there were the same number wanting to use the tub. It was a long tiring chore for the needed bath. "Why would you want to do that so often?" She asked. "Doctors say bathing your whole body so often is not very healthy."

Oh shit, he thought this might be a problem. He cleared his throat, "Well, umm, that's no longer correct. With the advances in modern medicine, regular bathing to remove sweat, dirt, and germs from your skin and hair is required for good health." Again, he looked at her closely for a reaction. "It reduces disease and sickness … An example is doctors recommend everyone wash their hands for a minute with warm water and soap before touching food they are going to eat. That's why we washed before breakfast." He hesitated going any further and mentioning specifically the current societal issues with body odor.

Emily was confused; he seemed very definite about his answer. She did understand his explanation about why he thought it important, but she had only heard vague things of the possible connection between dirt and sickness. Finally, she thought he seemed to only be thinking of her best interests and had certainly offered more assistance to her then she ever would have expected. When she thought about this morning's experience in the bathroom, it was not unpleasant, but how would she do her whole body in the little washing bowl? She had not seen a tub in this large home. She had looked away as the thoughts ran through her mind. "Ok," she gulped, "How would I wash my body in the little washing bowl in your bathroom? It would be difficult alone and it would be immoral and I would be too embarrassed to be helped by a man who is not my husband. Do you not have a bathing tub somewhere?" She could feel her face hot from the deep red blushing.

"Oh! No … No … There is a large tub and shower in the bathroom. It's behind the curtain, that's why you didn't see it. It's big enough for two people so there is more than enough room for one and the curtain provides privacy. It's just like the sink only much bigger. Water pours down on your head and body and you can adjust the temperature and direction of the water flow." Shit, no wonder she blushed so much, he thought.

Emily sighed in relief, thought about it one more time and then said. "I will try your large … tub, shower."

"Whew," David sighed in relief. "I'm sure you'll love it."

She looked at him skeptically.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**8:45AM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Emily stood beside David as he rummaged though his closet looking for something that would fit her. He thought of checking out Angela's closet, but didn't want to chance an issue with his sister before she even knew about Emily … oh, jeez, there was another big issue to be faced, but at least that wouldn't be until tomorrow. Anyway, back to the task at hand. It was pretty slim pickings. He found an old hooded navy blue UMASS sweatshirt that had shrunk that would do for a top and he handed that to her, but pants were an issue. She must be skinny under that baggy nightgown given how tall and light she was when he'd carried her. Finally, he found the matching sweat pants and good the cord was still in the waistband. He held them up to her and saw a look of horror cross her face.

Emily could not believe the huge number of various types of habiliments David had in this very odd skinny little room. She had only heard of royalty or the very wealthy ever having so many things to wear, and some of the colors, it was like a rainbow. If this was what a man would wear, she could not image what the women would wear. He held up what could have been a heavy blouse or waist coat. She took it from him and held it up in front of herself for a better look. She knew it would be too big, but it would cover all of her upper body and it even had an odd attached bonnet. It had no fasteners? It had no opening but a rather large neck? How was it to be put on, over her head like a bed gown? It had an odd word in big letters across the front. Suddenly, he held breeches with the same color and material in front of her. Breeches? She had never worn men's breeches in her life. He seemed pleased with himself, but she was horrified.

"Huh, what's the problem?" He asked.

"Breeches? I have never worn men's breeches in my life." Then again, she had not seen any skirts or dresses in his little habiliments room; she supposed it was not surprising. She gulped.

"Women wear pants all the time now," he said, then another thought occurred to him. "Hum … I suppose I should warn you that most people, especially, women wear much more, uh, revealing clothing now than what you are used to."

Emily now had another reason to be apprehensive. "I don't know what that means?"

David was more concerned with the look on her face to notice that phase again. "It's not anything you need to worry about. Just don't be too shocked and overreact. Most men wouldn't be wearing things too much more revealing than what I'm wearing now." David was glad to see her calm down a little.

Emily thought about it some and realized she was going to have to learn to accept more than just the new machines and odd things in this society, people were going to be different too. She thought back to his comment about his sister staying the night at a man's dwelling. She sighed. Looked at the 'pants' again, glanced at David's 'pants' and thought that at least these on her would not be as tight as his pants were on him. "OK, I will accept your advice and your pants. Thank you". Again, there were matching smiles. Hers was just a little apprehensive.

After a search through his bureau, with Emily gasping again at the nature and look besides the quantity and variety of clothing, David was able to assembly a variety of things that would work, temporarily, as underwear for her. Emily now had a pair of his tube socks, a pair of men's bikini briefs that he had only worn once because they were too small and not his style. Those had sparked a huge embarrassing discussion about what they were needed for, which surprised him. But she finally agreed when he explained she would have to take off the pants to try on other clothing at the store and stores have rules about underwear. The final discussion was centered on her breasts. After much blushing, as he did his best to explain current women's underwear, she agreed to a tight fitting, ribbed, sleeveless muscle shirt first, then a normal T shirt of his and finally the sweatshirt hoodie.

The search though his black bureau for under garments for her was a very embarrassing experience. She had _never _discussed such things with a man. The stockings for her feet were fine; in fact they felt quite soft and seemed they would be very comfortable. The very small tight blouse with no sleeves for her top looked as though it would hug her top area, but was flexible so as not to constrict like a bone corset, however it was thin. She therefore was happy with the second loose top. It appeared it would provide some modesty for her, ah, front, but then the final item. The very, very small brightly colored, she didn't know what to think … it apparently was worn where pantaloons would be, but it had no legs … instead it, it covered her, her center area. She didn't understand why she should be covered _there_. David insisted that it was important at the place they would be going to procure her habiliments or clothes as he called them. So, she relented and agreed. She kept telling herself, this was a different world, he was only being helpful and despite the hugging and touching, at no time did he act untold or as a rake with her. He maintained the upmost concern for her sensibilities.

Minutes later, they were finally in the bathroom for a lesson on the operation of the shower. David pulled the curtain over to one side and pointed out that the plastic inside curtain needed to stay inside the tub and that the cloth outside curtain outside. He got a couple of washcloths and a couple large bath towels. He ensured she knew which bottle had the shampoo/cream rinse, which had body wash. He added a general comment on how and where to use them, causing her another round of blushing. He turned on the water, showed her the knobs and levers that adjusted the temperature and sprays. The last thing he said was he would be right outside in the bedroom and to yell if she needed anything. He closed the door behind him and went to sit on the end of the bed. He thought it would be a good time to text his mother a birthday greeting.

Emily stood and watched the water cascading down into the tub. She reached in and let it fall across her hand. It was just warm enough. She looked over at the closed door, thinking if she did need something and she called for his assistance after she was in this fancy tub … the need to be assisted by him while unclothed was unthinkable. She resolved to be very careful. Quickly, she removed her cap and pulled her bed gown off and put both in the dirty clothes container he had indicated under the large framed painting, the poster he had called it. She stepped in and pulled the curtain closed as he instructed.

She spent the next half hour enjoying the greatest water experience of her life. She covered herself with the shampoo and body wash, reveling in smells and fragrances beyond her experience. She still got some shampoo in her eyes despite his warning. About half way through, she suddenly realized David's wonderful aroma was this very same body wash. At the end she just stood for a few minutes and let the water fall and splash all over and around her, amazed at the seeming endless supply of clean warm water. She turned the lever and all the water stopped and she was very pleased that the entire process went so well. She felt wonderful, relaxed, fresh, and clean. She never felt so clean. The pleasant smell of David now covered her. She grabbed the towel and stepped out onto the mat he had put on the floor in front of the tub and dried herself from head to toe.

Dressing in the clothes he provided was an interesting experience. They all smelled a little different, not like him, pleasant, but different. She put a couple of the pieces on backwards until she recalled he had pointed out that they all had little 'tags' indicating the back of the garment. The pants felt very odd, baggy and long, she almost fell over trying to balance on one leg to get the other in the leg of the pants. She remaindered herself to be more careful. She did not want the embarrassment of needing his help dressing. She had to pull the cord way out to make them tight and then they bunched up around her waist. Her hair was still a little damp so she quickly braided it loosely and pushed it into the attached bonnet. She was done. She walked over to the mirror and hardly recognized herself. The garments were actually very pleasant. Soft, not restrictive as she was use to. Even the very small pantaloon thing, while strange was not uncomfortable. She smiled, and then had an idea. She quickly walked to the door pulled it open and stood there with a big grin on her face and said, "Viola!"

David quickly looked up from his web search on his phone as he heard the bathroom door open and a sudden joyful cry of "Viola!" He stood up and walked slowly over to her taking in her entire form. All in all the sweat suit didn't look too bad on her, big and baggy and probably a little warm, but it would do to get them in and out of stores today. Now he really saw her hair for the first time, a beautiful rich shiny brown with auburn highlights and a few stray wisps around her happy smiling face, her eyes bright and sparkling. "You look beautiful Emily," he whispered as he reached her.

Emily was immediately embarrassed by his comment. She looked down blushing for a second and then back up into his eyes and said. "Thank you." as he slowly pulled her into another hug. He reached out and gently pushed a wisp of hair back behind her ear, his fingers trailing along her jaw line to under her chin. She felt a very odd feeling flow over her as his fingers gently traveled along her face. She watched almost spellbound as his face moved closer and closer to hers. She did not know what he was doing until…oh my…and their lips touched. Her first reaction was shock, it was so forward of him, it was immoral of her to not protest … but … it felt pleasant. She held perfectly still as his lips pressed gently against hers for a few seconds, then he pulled away. Her shocked brain tried to fend off the messages of pleasure from her body. He smiled at her bright blush as she looked down again, but quickly back into his eyes.

David continued to smile as her eyes returned to lock on his again after the kiss. He had been apprehensive with the spur of the moment kiss, but the reaction in her eyes was worth it. He pulled her into a tighter hug and she responded as he whispered in her ear. "You are beautiful."

Emily had never felt anything like how she felt in David's arms. Her body responded despite protest from her brain. When he whispered those words in her ear, notwithstanding her moralist concerns, she metaphorically melted into his body. They rocked in a slow and gentle sway as minutes passed.

After a few minutes David pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. "Well, beautiful, time to go shopping."

Regardless of concerns, his words warmed her mind as her body protested his pulling away from their embrace.

"Shopping?" she questioned.

David laughed, "Don't worry, you'll learn. Let's get you more medicine, and then we can head out." A quick shot of Dayquil and they were ready. This time she noticed the stronger, less pleasant, taste of the medicine. He took her hand interlaced their fingers and he again noticed the rough feeling of her hand as he led her downstairs to the bottom level. Good, he thought, there was a pair of Angela's many flip flops by the door. He felt safe borrowing them for a short time. He grabbed them on the way and entered the garage. He stopped as her hand tightened around his. "OK, more explanations." Thinking to himself, hopefully speeding motor vehicles wouldn't be the thing to freak her out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Bonnie Tyler - I Need a Hero**

Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss  
and I turn  
and I dream of what I need.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life!  
larger than life.  
Somewhere after midnight  
in my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach  
there's someone reaching back for me.  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear there is someone  
somewhere  
watching me.  
Through the wind  
and the chill  
and the rain

And the storm  
and the flood

I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.

**10AM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

"This is my mustang." He said as he pointed to his car, he turned and looked at her to see a look of shock and disbelief come over her face.

Emily was not sure she heard the word correctly. Did he really call the large white metal carriage looking thing a mustang? Her eyes suddenly fell upon the small silver sculpture on the front of the carriage of a galloping horse … a mustang. She looked back at him in stunned amazement. In a moment of absolute illogic emotional response, she turned and fell into his arms clinging to him. "Oh, thank you, thank you, David!"

David was confused by what was a totally surprising reaction to his car. "But it's only…"

"You are my hero." she sighed into his shoulder.

"Huh, I know you appreciate my help, but hero is a bit much."

It instantly occurred to Emily that he would not know about the book and he certainly was not that character. She was embarrassed as she explained, "I read a book just before all this happened and actually I was thinking about it when I fell asleep last night. It was a story about the frontier and a tall handsome hero who rode into town on a white mustang and saved the heroine and they rode off together in the end … and here you are and there is your white mustang." She looked up at him apprehensively, waiting for a reaction.

David thought about the situation for a moment, where might this, hum …'relationship' be going? He knew already that he liked her, beyond the obvious physical attraction. He didn't know exactly why, but he just did. Seeing the apprehension in her face, he smiled broadly. Gently stepping out of her embrace, he bowed slightly and waved his hand toward the car. "My white mustang awaits you, my heroine."

Emily was so relieved and very pleased with his response. She smiled brightly as he again placed his hand lightly on the small of her back as he directed her over to the side of the mustang carriage. He suddenly turned back, pulled on a small lever and opened a wide door and gestured for her to enter. It was obvious where she should sit, but required some twisting of her body to get settled. He went quickly back around and entered the other side and settled into the seat with the small wheel in front of him.

David settled in, "More discussion." She looked over with her bright smile and gave him her full attention. "This vehicle is powered by an engine, with the pulling power of almost four hundred horses, but there are no real horses." She nodded, trying to comprehend how such a powerful engine could be possible. She only knew of water or steam power. "I control it from here." He waved his hands around in front of him and she nodded again. "There are many more similar vehicles on the roads all controlled the same way I control this one." She frowned slightly and nodded. "We'll be traveling much faster than you have probably ever traveled in your life, but there's nothing to be afraid of, because it's perfectly safe." The frown deepened. How could such a small engine with no visible fuel source be so strong to move this carriage so quickly? But she nodded again. "Also, there is a belt to hold you in place," he said as he reached over and attached her seatbelt. Then he attached his. "OK, probably, the easiest thing to remember is if you're scared, look at me and if I'm smiling and not concerned, don't worry about it … OK?" Again, she nodded, but with a small smile this time.

Emily settled in, she generally understood what David had explained about the vehicle despite the inexplicable nature of the concept and just told herself that his last statement was the best way to look at this situation. Suddenly, the entire wall behind them started moving up and over them. She quickly looked over at him, he smiled back and she relaxed. She watched as he moved his feet on the floor, then moved a small stick- like thing between their seats, let go and turned a switch near the wheel. She squealed at the loud noise that erupted from the vehicle. "Flowmaster exhaust," he replied, grinning. She sucked in a breath and the vehicle started moving. Once they were outside the building on a hard gray surface, the moving wall returned to its original position. She glanced around at the many other similar moveable walls along both sides of the large gray surfaced area, all part of two very large houses, similar in size to boardinghouses, but so different. Another enclosed red carriage moved slowly past them and David waved to the operator and the operator returned the greeting. David then explained he was putting the top up and a roof came up and over them and he latched it in place to the top of the front window. She gasped again as windows suddenly moved up all around them completely enclosing the vehicle. She suddenly felt a warm breeze flowing from somewhere in front of her, and then they were off. A short while later, after the most terrifying, but also exhilarating experience of her life they arrived at a store he called 'Target' as did the large red letters on the front of the building.

David stopped the vehicle among numerous other vehicles of various colors. He turned to Emily. "You OK?" She smiled weakly and nodded. He handed her the flip flops, and explained how to wear and walk in them. He then jumped out, ran around, undid Emily's seatbelt, and helped her out. She had trouble dividing her attention between walking in the strange 'flip flops' and all the activity around her. As they proceeded slowly to the store, she practiced walking with the odd footwear. Many woman and also some men wore this same strange footwear. When they reached the store, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "The doors open automatically. See if you can act like you've seen all these things a thousand times." He grinned at her as she smiled weakly.

Emily was soon overwhelmed as they entered the store and she saw … she could not for the life of her begin to comprehend the sizes and colors and shapes and lights and sounds and … and … things she could not begin to understand in every direction she looked. He pulled out a large red container on wheels from a long row of identical containers. He took her hand and put it on his wrist. She latched on immediately. There were people of all ages, sizes, shapes, skin color, wearing a rainbow of colors and a variety of habiliments styles, some of which were very revealing. She even heard a few languages she did not understand. They went around and around picking up various … things. Bottles of all sizes and colors and shapes mostly made of a material he called 'plastic'? He had her smell a half dozen bottles before they agreed on shampoo and conditioner and body wash for her. She agreed on the ones he seemed to like for her. Then there were small containers he called anti-perspirant. They smelled them and again she agreed with his preference. She thought people in this time had an obsession with smells. Then they quickly picked up a hairbrush and comb, some ribbons, various hair clips, which she could understand and was grateful, plus flexible circle strings? They were to hold her hair in place he said.

Emily turned and froze in her tracks as two people came walking slowly in their direction. The shorter person, she guessed a female, was wearing … she could not begin to descript the attire. The colors, the many different styles of habiliments, were all together? The hair was sticking out in many different angles and lengths, plus the colors. Before she could begin to believe her eyes she looked at the face. She thought someone had developed a cruel torture for the poor girl. She had never seen so many metal nails and hooks and other metal things sticking out of a person's face and ears! The other taller person and again she had to guess, but thought probably a male was in an attire closer to what most of the males in the store were wearing, but still the colors and style was … and the hair, well it was not as unusual as the female but it was different. He had fewer metal pieces in his face, so she thought he had a more lenient torturer.

They soon ended up in a women's clothing area.

David reached out and pulled a 6 pack plus 1 free of the brief style panties off the hook. Hanes were on sale for around a buck each. He checked the size chart and guessed a five was probably close. He held them out to her.

"Do you like these colors?"

"Why do I need so many?"

"Don't worry about it. Most women probably have twenty or thirty in all colors and styles…"

She gasped in shock.

"Maybe we should get another pack in a different style, see how they fit…" He stuck a different package up close for her to see.

"This one is fine," she responded weakly, embarrassed from all the intimate apparel that was openly displayed.

"OK, for now. You can try them at home and we can come back another time to get more or a different style or size."

He seemed happy with the decision, dropped them in the cart with all the other things and they moved on to an area of … The next few minutes were some of the most embarrassing of her life. He selected and asked her opinion of, then worse, looked at her closely, as if judging the fit on her of clothing items that unmarried people never discussed. 34 or 36? B or C? He kept smiling, so she did her best to smile in return as the blush was constantly covering her face. There were times when she almost thought he was purposely embarrassing her. To her relief, he finally picked some style he called 'sports bra' and decided on a medium. He dropped three in the cart.

David had seen the constant embarrassment on her face and nervous look in her eyes. He finally decided picking the right bra size was too difficult for him to judge and embarrassing for her to experience. "I'm sorry to embarrass you so much. We need to get you these things and… "He whispered, then paused and smirked. " Usually, it's the guy that's embarrassed to be in this area of the store." He paused again and added a little more seriously. "Hopefully, next time my mother or sister can help you pick out underwear and other, umm, personal things."

David gave her a light peck on the cheek as she stood shocked at his apparent casual comment about her and his sister and mother. She now realized his mother was still alive, but didn't live with him and his sister. Her next thought was that his father must also be alive and they lived somewhere else. The final overwhelming thought was her sudden awareness that he had family and friends she would need to meet. She paled at that thought.

Around the corner they entered a sleepwear area. The styles and fabrics were shockingly short and thin, almost see through at times. Finally, on a small rack of long solid nightgowns, she was able to find one that would cover her. He insisted on a second one that was a similar style with brighter colors and designs.

She kept glancing around at all the people. He was right; some people wore some very shockingly revealing clothes, as he called them and the colors were unfathomable.

To her relief, they moved on to the dresses, skirts and blouses, after a quick stop to grab socks, again he asked what style and colors she liked. Again, she followed his recommendation.

Emily was happy to be done with the undergarments. However, in the dresses and skirts area, Emily couldn't see any normal lengths; almost all the dresses were very, very short, thin, and most had no sleeves. She didn't see anything close to petticoats anywhere. She was disappointed and was afraid she wouldn't find something she could be comfortable wearing. She was getting very nervous and apprehensive.

David looked at Emily closely and could see the nerves and fear starting to overwhelm her. "Ok, I think we're done here. We can go up front and pay." He tried a comforting smile. She glanced around nervously. "Come here," he whispered and pulled her into a loose gentle hug. He whispered in her ear, "You're doing great."

"I'm OK…"

"OK, let's do this one more thing, we need to get you shoes here, so we'll do that before we leave, Ok?"

"OK"

In a few minutes they reached the shoe area. David asked her to sit on a small bench and he went off to find a few different sizes for her to try. By the fourth attempt, they decided that nine was her size. Fifteen minutes later, they were at the front of the store in a short line with a pair of 'sandals', that were like the flip flops, but without the uncomfortable piece between her toes and a pair of multicolored sneakers added to the other items in the cart. David had insisted the sneakers were very common comfortable footwear. She did notice they were similar to his footwear and common to many of the people around them. She had to agree they must be easier to walk in than these odd flip flops she was struggling with.

Emily could not believe the cost. Over $100! It would take her months and months to earn that much in the mill.

"This is too much to spend on me. I do not need so many things," she whispered in his ear.

"I make much more than this before lunch every day" he whispered back. She gasped at the thought.

He paid with a small rectangle of some material. 'Plastic?' No money? She did not understand.

They were soon back to the white mustang. Again, he helped her in. Soon he was rummaging through the bags and pulled out the hair brushes and some of the hair strings, handed them to her and suggested she work on her hair. The loose braid was falling out. She pulled the braid out and then tried pulling the brush through her hair. It was the familiar painful pulling exercise, though not as bad as usual for some unknown reason.

"Stop a minute, Emily. This will help. Turn away from me and close your eyes." David had pulled out the spray detangler. She did as he instructed and soon felt a cool damp spray all over her hair.

"OK, try brushing it now." She tried the brush again and it easily passed through her hair. Another small miracle in this world, she thought. Within minutes, she had brushed and braided her hair and felt much better about herself.

David started the car, lowered the top, and the side windows. He looked over at Emily as she was finishing her hair. She seemed a little calmer as she finished a familiar task. "It's a beautiful day, how about we go to a park, sit and enjoy the weather?" That quick shot of Dayquil, just before they left, was certainly helping her cold.

"Will there be many people there?"

"I don't know. Probably much less than in Target."

"OK." She was getting used to this easy little word.

David was about to automatically play his IPod through the car stereo, but stopped just in time."Emily this vehicle has a device that presents prerecorded music by many different singers. Would you like to hear some?"

"OK," was Emily's tentative answer.

Less than a minute later, they pulled out of the Target parking lot to the sounds of Steppenwolf, "Head out on the highway, lookin' for adventure…" and Emily with her eyes wide and her mouth in a big 'O'!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Noon Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Wendy's/Pawtucket Boulevard/Kohl's **

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David had pulled into the Wendy's drive through. He ordered a chili, a small plain burger, a small chicken sandwich, fries, drinks and frosties. Emily was again amazed, he talked to a box. It answered. They moved forward a couple dozen feet to a window where a young girl with dark skin and almond shaped eyes smiled, took his money, and handed him a bag … hot food, cold drinks, and a frozen treat, all in just a few minutes. He pulled the mustang into a quiet spot off the boulevard beside a picnic table facing the river. With just a few joggers, walkers, and other picnickers, it was peaceful. They sat beside each other at the table facing the river and just enjoyed the experience. The conversation was easy as they got to know each other better. There were just a few comfortable moments of silence as they shared the meal. Again Emily had an opportunity to try a number of different new food items. Before they ate, there was another experience with this era's obsession with cleanliness when he had her hold out both hands and a small glop of clear goo, hand sanitizer he called it, was put in her hands and she was told to rub her hands together to spread it around. He explained that it was an easy replacement for the soap and water washing of hands before eating.

Emily could not believe this day, this man, the fun, the conversation, the happy time they were experiencing together. For a day that started with such terror and fear, she could never have imagined she could have such a pleasurable time with a man.

David looked over at Emily and observed her glancing around at the sights and sounds with an easy smile on her pretty face. He pulled his phone out.

"I'm going to take your picture."

"I don't know what that means?" she muttered, looking quizzically at the small flat black box she had seen him work with before.

"Look at me and smile."

She smiled at him and suddenly a small light flashed. She blinked in surprise. He tapped the box lightly a few times then turned it around and held it close to her face. She was shocked; it was an image of her just seconds before!

"How did you do that?"

"It's a magic box." He chuckled and held it at arm's length and flashed another picture of both of them. The image captured was of him smiling, her frowning.

"Please don't make fun of me, it may be 'magic' to me but, I know it's not 'magic' to you," she whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I was joking. It was a bad joke, sorry…" He paused. "This is primarily a two way communication device, but it can record images instantly and store them inside. Would you like to see some images I have stored in it?"

Emily brightened. She was thankful for the quick apology, but not surprised. David had been so kind and caring to her so far, so she took it as a small error in judgment. "Yes, please."

David leaned closer and started pulling pictures on to the screen. "This is Angela. Don't ever tell her I showed you this one."

Emily looked closer at the image of a young woman, about her age wearing very tight clothing with her tongue out and her hand in the air in a fist with just one finger up. Emily looked to David.

"Is this your sister? She does not look happy."

"Well, she can have an attitude sometimes, but we get along fine … most of the time, anyways." David chuckled and moved to the next picture of Angela and Jack. "This is Angela with her boyfriend, Jack."

Emily looked again, this time Angela looked much happier and she was dressed in similar clothing, and Jack was dressed very much like David. She smiled to see them in a close embrace. She was surprised Jack was not Angela's husband, given their embrace, but quickly remembered the number of similar embraces she had experienced with David. She concluded the word 'boyfriend' was a word of this time for a serious suitor or betroths and nervously wondered what David might be thinking about her … her morals … what she had allowed to happen between them. She gulped at the thought and glanced at David. "She looks happier here." Emily commented hesitantly.

"These are our parents." Emily was surprised as she looked at an older couple, but not as old looking as she expected. Again, they were in an embrace like Angela and Jack and she could see other people in the background. This time she was more surprised, because his mother wore clothing much more similar to Angela's than she expected.

David continued to move through a mini slide show of a couple dozen pictures doing some quick editing along the way. Emily saw more images of his family, friends, places he'd been, their homes and then an image of people dressed in almost nothing around a small stone pond? After her shocked gasp and quick looking away, he didn't show any more of those images.

When he finished he turned to her and said "Let's try a picture of the two of us again. OK?"

Emily smiled, except for the people around the small stone pond, she was very happy seeing all the personal images David had shown her. "Yes, please."

David shot half a dozen images of them. He then handed the phone to Emily and showed her how to scroll through them. It took her a few tries to master the right amount of pressure on the pictures in the small box to make them move. As she worked with the 'phone' she decided that learning to operate these machines of this future was more important than understanding how they worked. She thought that maybe they had very small gears and pulleys like the weaving machines, although as she listened she did not hear anything moving. Well, she decided, she could learn their internal operations later.

"David?" she asked. No answer. She looked up, and watched as two women ran by in very revealing clothes. She then noticed David staring at them very intently.

"David…David!" She was suddenly annoyed by David's attention to them.

"Huh … what? … Emily?" David's male brain quickly unlocked from the rapidly retreating female forms, moved his head around, and locked on to the annoyed tone and frowning face of his current female companion.

"I'm sorry Emily; I wasn't paying attention … Question?" David was now fully focused on Emily.

In the same moment, Emily also realized what she felt and was surprised at the realization. "I was curious why some people run when they do not need to and wear such revealing clothing when they do it?"

David could see where this question was coming from and could feel an embarrassing blush rising in his face. "Well, there are two basic reasons: first is they eat too much and don't get enough exercise in their normal life and they enjoy running as exercise. Second, they wear less restrictive clothing to be more comfortable and," he hesitated, "for some people it's, well, to attract the attention of the opposite sex." He added the final comment knowing he had been caught. He looked right into her eyes.

Emily locked her eyes right back into his. "Hum, it appears those two girls were successful in achieving that goal…"

Slowly, Emily started to smile a knowing smile.

"You caught me," David stated with embarrassment and shrugged.

"Yes, I did." Emily replied smugly and slowly her smile grew.

"Sorry," he replied as he smiled tentatively.

"I guess men have not changed that much in this world of the future." She grinned and winked at him.

After another half hour of joking, laughing, conversation, and comfortable hanging out together, they packed up and headed to Kohl's.

Emily decided she was not going to let herself be overwhelmed by what everyone around her viewed as normal. The new sneakers were much easier to walk in and much more comfortable than the flip flops. She walked into the store with confidence, as though she had done it a hundred times. Thinking how thin Emily was, David suggested they try 'juniors' first. So, they headed in that direction with David pushing a small black cart. They found a rack of summer long dresses, but the skimpy tops and very thin material scared Emily. And still no petticoats.

Emily glanced around trying to spot a woman who was wearing a dress, but with limited success. She debated asking David. Finally, decided that given the amount of embarrassing personal conversation they had already been through, she should be able to ask him this simple question. She whispered to David. "What do women wear under dresses?"

"Just panties, you know, like the package we got at Target. Sometimes they wear pantyhose, depending on the occasion or sometimes if it's cold. Sometimes women will also wear a slip, which is like a thin single layer petticoat, if the dress is made of a thin or semi transparent material or if it's a dressier occasion." He explained. She grumbled to herself at his answer, wondering if she would ever adjust to the attire of this time. At the same moment it occurred to her she had the courage to ask the intimate question of a man and received an intimate answer and accepted the answer with little concern. Again she was not sure of how to reaction to her surprising level of comfort with the increasingly intimate relationship with David.

David found a rack of leftover winter and spring clearance items and they spent time sorting through a jumbled mess of sizes and items Emily could not imagine that anyone would wear. Again, she thought, it was beyond her comprehension the variety and easy availability of so many items of habiliments or again clothes as David called them. After much searching, she was very happy to finally find a plain long wool skirt and one long dress with three quarter sleeves that looked small enough to fit. It was a pretty shade of blue which David thought matched her eyes, causing a much more pleasurable blush for Emily. As they moved away from the confusing mess of clearance items to the standard racks of regular and sale items, their running bickering debate over what he called 'normal young women style of clothing' and what she could imagine herself wearing in public, continued. David tried a number of times to get her to consider at least knee length skirts or dresses which drew either a nervous glare or shaking of her head.

They stopped at a sale shelf of junior fitted summer tops in various colors and styles.

"What colors do you like? " He asked as he pointed to and held up a couple of similar styles for her to examine.

"This blue one is nice." Emily responded as she looked carefully at a rather plain medium blue. "It seems a little small?"

David looked at her as she held it up looking at it. "It's supposed to fit snuggly on you. If you like that style after you try it on, we can get a few other colors, ah, here's a red and a dark blue…"he pointed to the variety of colors on the shelf.

"Why do I need more that one?" she asked a little confused.

"So you have a choice of what to wear." He replied as he looked into her confused face. "Most women have dozens of different colors and styles of tops and bottoms to mix and match. Try on a few difference styles, the ones you like, we can pick a few other colors for you."

Emily looked into David's slightly concerned face and remembering his small odd room full of so many different things to wear, agreed hesitantly. "If you are sure, it seems such an extravagance."

With more than a half dozen different sizes and styles of tops in the basket, they moved on the pants and jeans.

David knew from Angela's bitching that women's pants and jeans were difficult to find in longs. Emily was about the same height as Angela and even thinner, so it was a similar challenge. David remembered from gift buying that Angela wore a five long in most pants or jeans in juniors. Then he remembered something about size four long in misses, but they were in juniors, so. It boggled his mind. Why couldn't they just be like men's and have actual measurements for waist and length rather that this stupid numbering system. He refocused, so a one or three long would probably fit Emily. With that in mine, he focused her on a variety of pants that were either longs or 'cropped' that looked baggy enough for her and stylish enough for him in both sizes. With a move to the 'juniors' jean area it became debate central. David held up a pair of denim short shorts with a grin, but the instant look of horror on Emily's face ended any discussion before it started. Despite, seeing young women all around in tight jeans, Emily could not see herself wearing such things. David convinced her to at least try a few pair on.

Before they started to the dressing room, David quietly whispered instructions to her on how things worked in there, not to worry about price on anything and to get whatever she was happy with. He said he would be right outside. She entered the area with confidence and a full cart. A half hour later, she was exhausted, but had found enough acceptable clothes to represent more than she had ever had at any one point in her life. She still felt embarrassed by the number of items and the cost, but he insisted they get all of the items she found acceptable plus one pair of jeans which she admitted fit, but… They were out the door with a large bag and back home before three in the afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**3PM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

They arrived back in David's bedroom with the bags from Target and Kohl's. All the new toiletries and accessories for her were put away in the bathroom. As David put her hair shampoo and body wash next to his in the tub/shower and moved a few things out of a small drawer in the washbasin bureau to make it available for her use, she glanced at the two brushes for teeth cleaning beside each other in the odd small holder. A mixture of emotions confused her usually calm logical mind. The rapid development of personal intimacy between them was confusing for her. What were his intensions toward her? So far he had been caring and considerate, entirely honorable, despite a much higher level of physical contact than she was use to. She knew she had allowed it, even enjoyed it to her surprise and continued consternation. Again, she was apprehensive about her loosening morals and more especially about his thoughts of her conduct. His question pulled her from her thoughts.

"I'd like to see how the things look on you, so, how about you try them on one at a time in the bathroom and come out and let me see?" David suggested with a smile.

"Oh, OK." Emily was a little surprised he was so interested, but he certainly did have an opinion in the stores. She found it odd that he was so knowledgeable about women's clothing, especially the under garments. Unmarried men of her time would not know of such things. Maybe it was having an adult sister living with him? Although, she really did not think it would be such in her day. Maybe he was a widower and was knowledgeable from experience with a wife. He had not said anything about a wife in all their conversations. For now, she decided to dismiss it as another difference in the times as she tried to calm her apprehensions.

They agreed the couple of long sleeved blouses that she had picked as tops fit fine. The dress and skirt she was most comfortable with, because they had a familiar feel and appearance, while covering her. He was happy that she was comfortable in them. The two pairs of capri pants that she had chosen were next. They were a dark blue and light cream color that he called khaki. He thought they were a little big, she thought they were a little tight especially around her hips. At that point, he realized she had picked the larger size of every item. In some ways, he wasn't surprised. The one pair of jeans he had insisted she try and she agreed to take to please him was the subject of the greatest discussion.

"Wow! They look great on you," David exclaimed as Emily slowly came out of the bathroom in the dark blue boot cut jeans with the top he had suggested would match them. To her ever increasing embarrassment, he looked very closely at her hips and down her legs. "Turn around, please." he asked. She slowly turned to face back into the bathroom. "They look very nice, the longs are about the right length with your sneakers, the seat maybe a little loose on your as … butt, but very twenty-first century woman." He was pleased.

"What do you mean, loose on my…my…" She could not repeat the word he used for her bottom. " I have never worn anything so …so…tight around my…my…bottom!" She exclaimed as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Oh, come on, you look fantastic." He jumped up and pulled her into his arms. "You're beautiful. You just need to get used to the fashions now."

The warm hug and compliments deflated her anger. "Thank you, but I am not sure when I will get use to these fashions." She hesitated, even with her concerns about the excessive physical contact; she could not help herself as she relaxed happily into his arms enjoying the feel of his closeness once more.

"Don't worry; you'll soon be wearing a bikini." He chuckled at the thought.

"I don't know what that means?" she asked. Again, he thought, that same phrase. Where had he … 'Bones!' He exclaimed as he moved her out to arms length and studied her face.

"Huh?" She looked at him quizzically. What did bones have to do with what they were talking about? She thought.

"Bones. Now I know why you look and sound so familiar. You could be Emily Deschanel younger sister. You look more like her than Zooey does."

"How did you know my last name? I don't think I told you," she said, trying to recall for sure.

"No … What? You're joking? Your full name is Emily Deschanel?" David was shocked.

"Yes, why? … How did you know?" Emily's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I didn't. I said you looked like Emily Deschanel." David tried to clarify.

"I am Emily Deschanel." Emily was getting very confused with this conversation.

"OK…OK…OK…Wait, you wouldn't understand … Umm … the Emily Deschanel I know is a famous actress. She's thirty-five and she has a role in this, umm, what would you call it … oh, it's like a stage play and the guy she … Oh my God! This is just so weird. His name is David Boreanaz, which is the same as my name. This is crazy. Here we are Emily Deschanel and David Boreanaz together!" David slapped his forehead and stared off into the distance.

Emily wasn't sure what was going on. As best as she could figure out, her and his names were the same as some famous people he knew. "Ah, David?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. This is unbelievable. Oh, let me show you their pictures…" Within seconds he was tapping and sliding his fingers on his phone.

"There." He stuck the phone in her face. She leaned back a little to better see the image.

Emily sucked in her breath as she studied the image. He had placed one of the images he had taken of them earlier beside this new image… She had to agree that they were similar, disturbingly similar. She looked up at him then back down to the images. "Ah, well, yes we are very similar looking to these … umm … actors?" she sighed, "So, why does it matter?"

"Well, don't you think with everything else that's happened to us today that this is just too … too … I don't know crazy weird?" David looked closer at Emily's face as her expression changed.

"I don't know what you mean?" She asked nervously. "You are scaring me a little David…"

"Oh, sorry." David quickly pulled Emily back into his arms. "Don't be scared, like I said before, we're in this together. We're partners." He chuckled at the thought. "I just have to think there must be some cosmic reason for what's happening … I don't know what it could be or why, but … I just don't know. "

Emily continued to be confused and concerned as she rested her head on his shoulder. Partners? Why would he think of them as partners … was that all he thought of her? In her mind it was a term used to describe men who worked together, never a man and woman. The silence continued for a couple minutes.

David finally chuckled, "You know, we need to calm down. Well mostly me." He chuckled again. She quickly looked back up into his eyes. "There are probably dozens, even hundreds of people with our two names … No big deal … right? Probably, not together like we are … but who cares, we have bigger things to worry about." He smiled broadly and she hesitated and smiled slightly.

Again, minutes passed in silence as they maintained the warm embrace as Emily continued to ponder the word partner.

"I could hold you like this all day," David said as he traced small circles on her back with his finger tips.

Emily leaned back. "Ah, David, why did you refer to us as partners? In my time partners were men who worked a business or occupation together. Men and women were not partners…" Emily asked nervously in a whisper, after some hesitation.

"Oh, on the show the characters these actors play are a very successful crime solving team. They work together catching criminals." David smiled thinking she would understand the idea of men and women working together professionally. He quickly saw by the frown and almost hurt look that he was wrong.

"So, the characters these actors play only work together…" Emily asked quietly as she looked down and started to pull away from him.

David quickly reached out and pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Emily, these are just actors playing a part in a story that other people write. We are not those people." David then focused deeply into Emily slightly watery eyes. "In the story, the two characters, especially the woman, didn't want to admit their true feelings for each other for fear of losing the partnership, the friendship, they had." He smiled. "It took way too long, but they finally admitted their love for each other. Now, in the story, the characters are together and have a daughter."

"Thank you for explaining the story …" she responded while in her mind she still tried to understand his explanation and the possible subconscious implications of him using partner to refer to them in this situation. She knew they would need to talk seriously about his intensions and this entire developing relationship. She also knew she needed to think about the entire situation before that, was she sure of her true feelings so soon? She also needed to be sure of his feelings toward her. The word partner still bothered her despite the explanation and the ending of the story.

"So, are you ok now? " David asked, still a little concerned by her faraway look.

"Yes, I think so…"Emily said. "I'm going to change back into the dress."

"OK and I'll make room for your new things in my closet and the top drawer of my bureau." He replied, while thinking she understood and was fine …

At this moment, his poor clueless male mind somehow missed the gut feel of a true Booth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**4:00PM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

They were now sitting together on the media room sofa. David held the remote as he started to explain what was about to appear on the seventy inch flat screen in front of them. "The best way to understand is to think of it as something like my phone only it is a one way communication device." Emily nodded as she looked from David back to the huge black rectangle in front of them. A thought suddenly occurred to David." It's like looking out a window and seeing what's happening outside…" Emily nodded thinking that seemed reasonable. "Many of the things are made up stories to inform or entertain. Also, you can see things and people from all over the world now, live, but mostly, it shows people and event that were previously recorded, umm, happened in the past."

Emily's smile became a frown. How can that be? Oh … like the images on his phone or the loud noises he called music in his mustang carriage. She sighed, "After what I have seen today, I suppose anything is possible."

"OK, just remember, no matter what you see there," he pointed to the screen with the remote, "they can't see you or get out of the screen; nothing you see can hurt you … You comfortable?"

Emily smiled up to him. "Yes." she tentatively leaned into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Despite all her concerns, she was comfortable with him and could not help but enjoy the comfort and protectiveness of his closeness. In the back of her mind, she knew she would soon need to ask him his intensions toward her. If she was going to remain here, she needed to understand their relationship, now and maybe the future. . She was nervous about the subject, she hesitated asking. She hoped he might say something, but if not then she would have to.

She recalled the morning conversation. The generous offer for her to stay as long as she wished and his support as long as she needed it was wonderful, but now she felt things had changed between them. As new and confusing as her emotions were she knew she felt more than gratitude for all his support. She felt more. She could not define it, explain it to herself, but the feeling was strong and different. At this moment of anxiety, she felt his gentle hand move lightly over her head, down her hair, and rest protectively on her shoulder. An internal warmth spread over her and she relaxed into his side.

David smiled back, stroked her hair and rested his hand on her shoulder. "What I thought you might like is a documentary…umm, it's like a play, a story about the history of the United States. It's called 'The Story of US.' There are about twelve parts each about forty-five minutes long. We can watch a few each day. I hope it will give you a better understanding of the current world, and why things are the way they are … Make sense to you?"

"OK, whatever you think." Emily settled in, determined to focus on the information this large black rectangle would provide and be content to be sitting beside David. She watched as words and odd images jumped around on the 'screen' in front of her. Then she saw the words, 'The Story of US' with the list of twelve titles, most of which she did not understand, and some with implications that disturbed her.

"The first two titles are history for you, so why don't we skip them for now and start here, about where you were." David pressed a button.

Emily was soon stunned at the bright flashing moving images of people, horses, trains, carriage wagons, ships, and more and more things seen from the ground, from the sky, some moving quickly, some moving slowly, all with a strong mellow voice surrounding her, describing what she was seeing. Many things and events portrayed were familiar, but different, other events and people from other parts of the country were shown and helped her understand the bigger picture of her time. At times the images, the movement, and the sound were overwhelming and she cringed into David for comfort. It was over sooner than she expected.

"So, what do you think? Was it helpful information?" David was eager for her reaction.

She looked up at him with wide, astonished eyes. "Yes, the information was interesting and very helpful in understanding events in my time, but the … the presentation was beyond what I expected."

David chuckled, "Well the presentation is rather standard stuff." Emily gasped at that comment." Try to pay more attention to what they're saying and describing. The presentation is to just keep you interested." She nodded, gulped, thinking, this is standard? "Oh, I was thinking of ordering pizza. You hungry?" She looked at him with a blank look. "Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know pizza… It's a very common food made of a large round flatbread, about a half an inch thick twelve to fourteen inches around with tomato sauce spread on top with small cheese pieces sprinkled all over. Then they'll add whatever of a variety of chopped pieces of vegetables, fruits and meats on top of the cheese. It's baked in a very hot oven, so the bread gets baked in the middle and crispy around the edges, the cheese melts and the other stuff on top gets cooked. Some people make their own, but most people buy it at pizza stores. Are there any meats or vegetables you don't like?"

"No, I will eat almost any food. Well, maybe not Brussels sprouts." She smiled shyly, while thinking it must a store like the place he purchased their mid day meal for the wonderful picnic by the river.

David laughed. "You're not the only one. Nobody would get them on pizza. Still, you're too easy…I can be picky, I think I'll order two smalls, a meat lovers and a veggie. You can try both … and if there is some meat or vegetable you don't like, you can pick it off." He smiled at her.

She smiled and shrugged, "I am sure it will be fine."

"OK, on to the next part of the story." As she watched the screen in fascination, he ordered pizza delivery on his phone.

When part four finished, he flipped on a travel log channel with music and scenery for background as they discussed the historical points in the story. She was amazed and felt a sense of pride when the story of the Lowell Mill girls and that they lead the first fights for women's rights and worker's rights was told. She understood the issues of slavery, but had not made the connection between the mills and slavery. She was more surprised by the story of the treatment of the Native Americans, Indians in her mind. David was happy, but not surprised, that she was seeing beyond the presentation and understood the events and their importance. She asked what was meant by a brief comment about Americans on the moon. To Emily's shock and disbelief, he explained the Apollo moon missions and he pulled videos from you tube on the TV to show the astronauts on the moon with the US flag and the plaque left behind: _Here Men From The Planet Earth First Set Foot Upon the Moon, July 1969 A.D. We Came in Peace For All Mankind._ 'We came in peace for all mankind', she thought again. Never had she read of a country or people in history to be so altruistic.

She thought back to his explanations of the reasons for his time in Iraq. When she commented on it to David, an interesting debate occurred, which highlighted the difference in attitude between the nineteenth and twenty-first centuries. He said that part of the reason for him wanting her to see 'The Story of US' was to give a better balance and flow to events than he alone might provide for her in understanding life in the US in the twenty-first century. The discussion confirmed what David was sure of from the beginning; she wasn't just a pretty face. She was a smart, intelligent woman … with a pretty face. Emily was pleasantly surprised that David listened to her comments, solicited her opinions and took them seriously. For the first time in her life, she felt she was respected as an adult with intellect and opinions that were appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**6PM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Emily looked around for the sound.

David slowly leaned away from her. "Supper's here."

"Oh, where, how?"

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

"Follow me." He led her down the stairs to the front door. David opened it and greeted a small black woman. The pizza delivery woman smiled and said, "$24.55"as she removed the pizzas from the 'keep hot' bag with a warning that they were hot. David thanked her and handed her a twenty and a ten, took the boxes by the edges. The delivery woman said, 'Thank you' and turned and left as David pushed the door closed and locked it again.

Emily observed the entire transaction, amazed and again confused by another new event in this world. "Hum, David, is it common for women to do this type of work?"

"Jobs outside the home? Oh, yeah." He laughed. "You and the other Mill girls can certainly take some credit for making it possible, but not too many do pizza delivery."

"Is it because she is a colored woman that it is the only job she can get?"

"Okkk, we'll need another discussion," David said as they headed back up the stairs.

"Oh, did I say something wrong?" Emily inquired.

"Well, no, not intentionally. Like I said you can ask me anything, but I'm glad you didn't say anything like that when she was here. Don't worry, I'll explain later. Anyway, what would you like to drink? I usually have a beer, do you want one? Oh, do you like beer?" David put the pizzas on the coffee table in front of the TV.

Emily trailed along to the kitchen. "I don't know, the mill owners did not allow us to drink alcohol. I never tried it." Emily looked inside the fridge after David opened the door.

He grabbed a Sam Adams and looked back at her. "You can try a sip of mine…see if you like it." He popped the cap with his Patriot's bottle opener on his key ring and handed her the bottle.

She took a tentative whiff from the top, then tilted it back and took a sip…"Oh, euu, it's strong, but not unpleasant." She blinked, smiled, and then coughed a couple of times.

David grinned at her. "So, do you want your own? You don't have to…"

Emily smiled and tried to blink the moisture out of her eyes. "I think I may enjoy your wonderful water a little more."

David smirked and started toward a cabinet across the kitchen, then stopped. "I think it's time for you to help yourself around here. We can start by you finding a glass for water… I'll direct you … OK? Plus it will give you an opportunity to explore … OK?"

Emily looked at David with a slight frown, but then realized what he was attempting and her frown turned to a smile. "I would like that."

"Good, why don't you start over there." David smiled, took the beer from her hand, and pointed to the corner lower cabinet under the bar. He knew that with the everyday glasses in the upper cabinet, she would look in almost every cabinet before she found what she needed.

Emily started her exploration of the kitchen cabinets. David encouraged her to take her time and carefully observe everything. Starting with the lower cabinets, she progressed around the room. She found many things, mostly odd things and small machines? She also found large cooking pots, pans, and such that were familiar in purpose, but of different quality and especially materials, but no glasses. After about ten minutes of exploration and conversational banter between them, she reached the end cabinet where the glasses were. She turned and their two faces had mirrored grins. On his advice, she selected a solid colored glass similar to the one from this morning. She then stepped to the sink.

"Wait a sec, Emily, over here … The water from the fridge is filtered, and you get ice."

She stopped, turned and walked over in front of the large silver cabinet that kept things cold, hesitated, and looked at David questioningly.

"Here, let me show you."

His hand covered hers as she clenched the plastic water glass. He pushed it under the ice dispenser, then the water dispenser.

"Ah hah – magic." He grinned at her, immediately he knew from her growing frown that he had screwed up again.

Emily stepped back from him. Her eyes narrowed as a frown creased her face, left hand on her hip, right gripped the water glass. She tilted her chin up, looked him straight in the eye and replied. "No, not magic - a common appliance of this age. Humph." The long skirt of her dress twilled around as she turned and marched back to the media room.

David was stunned for a second, till he saw her briefly turn back, wink, and then continue on to the sofa. Well, he thought to himself, she's growing a set of brass ones … She doesn't know it, but she just might have a little bit of a Dr. Temperance Brennan personality blossoming in that nineteenth century mind.

With a smile and slight shaking of his head, David grabbed a couple of paper plates and some napkins from the pantry and headed back to the media room.

Emily sat primly on the edge of the sofa, sipping her water. She placed her glass on the table as he approached. She was a little concerned about David's reaction; she hoped her wink was acknowledgement that she wasn't upset at him for his comment. David came around the coffee table, dropped the napkins and plates and leaned over her as she slid back into the sofa, now not sure of his reaction.

"That is the absolute right way to look at this!" he stated emphatically.

He looked her in the eyes and stated. "There is no magic, everything you see was invented, and produced by people, men and women." He was happy to see in her eyes the sudden concern dissolve.

"I love your attitude! It's the viewpoint of a strong, intelligent woman." He leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead, turned and flopped down beside her. "Let's eat."

Emily blushed and smiled to herself, relieved and surprised at his strong comment … he loved her attitude? He called her strong again and intelligent … No one had ever said these things to her, quite the opposite; she knew her attitude was a large part of why she had been without a husband. How should she thank him? Maybe now was time to talk about his intensions toward her with him … she had never felt this close with a man before … but more than that, never felt this comfortable with a man before.

Emily looked down at the pizza on the heavy paper plate he had placed in front of her. She looked over at him. He was watching her intently. She thought. 'He said I was strong…'

"Thank you, David; I really appreciate your comments."

"They're my true feelings, in the short time you have been here and what you have experienced … You're amazing. I'm sure most people would have had a much harder time adjusting … and to have developed the understanding of the situation to support the attitude and viewpoint … fantastic."

Emily was embarrassed by his comments. "But, David, I …I… could not have managed as well without you helping me. You did not have to. I just appeared in your life, in your bed…" She looked down, blushing at her own words. "Another man could have tossed me out into the street, thinking me crazy or taken advantage of my situation."

"I only did the right thing." He paused a second, "and, well, I like you … very much."

Emily turned and reached out for him, snuggling into his arms. "You didn't have to, and for that I will always be in your debt." They clung together for a minute.

"Hey, food's getting cold, we can make out later." He snickered.

Emily wasn't sure what make out meant, but had a feeling it referred to the hugging.

As they were eating the pizza, she kept thinking about his comments. She certainly knew he was interested in her, between the conversation, the comments and the physical … She blushed at the thoughts. She again was surprised at herself, how far she had let things go, and the intimate feelings she already felt for him. The feelings were almost shocking to her; they were so strong, so soon. She knew they needed to talk more; she needed to know what his thoughts really were about her. He said she was strong. At this moment; she wasn't sure just how strong she was…

"David, I never had a serious suitor." Emily blurted out, and then hesitated as he focused his attention to her. She pushed on. "I suppose my attitude, the strength and intelligence that you think as admirable were not very highly thought of in a woman in my time. Most men were not interested in such a woman."

"That was their loss." He commented and thought. Oh, jeez. 'Never had a serious suitor' nineteenth century woman … oh, he needed to be very careful of her emotions, her feelings, her. At that moment even stronger feelings of protectiveness of her struck him. Other feelings, he knew were developing as the day progressed, were there, in his mind, in his heart, more so than he had anticipated could have developed so quickly. He quickly focused back on her words and the nervous tone in her voice.

"Also, being a tall skinny beanpole was not attractive." She looked down to her lap and giggled nervously. Almost instantly his hand was cupping her chin, lifting her head, he looked directly into her eyes.

"You're very attractive to me, intellectually, emotionally, physically … I think…" David continued to focus on the now awed expression on her face. "No, I know you're beautiful, in every way." David leaned in and pulled her into a tender embrace and gently kissed her. He felt her move into him, he responded as an alpha male to protect, his arms were around her, fingers on her back, moving with more assurance than before, firmer than before, communicating his strength to shelter, defend, and shield her from her fears, her uncertainties. His want to look after her, his need to care for her, to safeguard her from her own doubts, these were the emotions he instilled in her with every finger's pressured touch.

Emily melted into his arms as the kiss became longer. His fingers moved across and around her back with greater pressure than he had before. It was different, unique, a force unmatched by any emotion, feeling, thought, she ever encountered. The internal warmth generated was stronger, with a tingling feeling she had never felt before. The closeness of his body, the protective strength of his arms surrounded her. The experience overwhelmed her senses and enveloped her in a way she had never imagined possible. Her mind and body surrendered to something she would not have thought possible. All concerns, doubts, uncertainties, were lost to an overpowering physical and emotion need to be here, in his arms, held, sheltered from fear, guarded from uncertainty, to be his.

In this moment, the world around them was gone, they were just aware of the overpowering need to be with each other … Until…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**6:45PM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Angela stood at the door, digging in her purse, looking for her keys. Her outfit was now her more typically casual: flip flops, cut ragged jeans, and her fitted 'Muse' concert T- shirt. Her hair was again in its usual high and tight ponytail. Jack was right behind her, wearing baggy jogging shorts below his knees, a Celtics T-shirt and his white and green, size thirteen, basketball sneakers.

"Do you think he's home?" Jack commented as he glanced up to the main floor windows, then back to his tense girlfriend.

"How the fuck would I know?" Angela retorted in frustration as she finally found her keys.

"Just sayin' … He didn't look too happy when he left last night…"

"Ahh, he's a big boy." She turned the key in the lock, opened the door, and headed up the stairs with Jack right behind.

At the top of the stairs, she heard the TV. Turning toward the media room she looked down the short hallway, through the doorway and saw the intimate embrace on the sofa. She paused and snickered.

"Shhhh!" she whispered back to Jack as he almost collided with her.

"Huh?"

"Look!"

"What? Oh…"

Angela waited a few seconds, and realizing her brother wasn't aware he had an audience, put her arms across her chest, striding down the short hall toward the room, she shouted. "Well, what do we have here? Are you going to introduce us?"

David's brain went into shock. Oh fuck! Angela? He felt Emily pulling away. He leaped to his feet, dragging Emily up with him, let her go, and turned to see his sister striding into the room with her biggest smirk covering her face. Jack was right behind her grinning at him. His brain immediately turned to the question that had been in the background all day. He didn't think that he needed to worry about this until tomorrow. Maybe then they would have a plan, a story, a something to explain Emily … the … the event … the situation…

Emily heard an unknown voice, pushed away from David, immediately embarrassed by their intimate moment. She felt herself being pulled to her feet, and then released as she turned to face the owner of the voice. She stared in total panic as she quickly recognized Angela and Jack from the images on David's phone, headed straight for her. Within seconds Angela was in front of her. Emily instantly felt herself being pulled into a hug by Angela. She froze, not knowing how to respond.

Angela reached the girl, not recognizing her, but in the spilt second thought. 'There's something familiar about the face…' She gave her a hug and quickly realized the girl was stunned, embarrassed, and in virtual shock.

"Hi, I'm Angela, his sister." She released the hug and did her best to generate a friendly smile toward the girl. She received a very 'deer in the headlights' look in return. She turned to her brother and saw a look more shocked than she would have expected, given that all clothes were still in place… "Well? Are you going to introduce us?"

David's mind drew a blank as he stared at the sight in front of him. Angela now had her hands on her hips, looking around Emily at him, waiting. Emily's back was to him, but he could see her trembling. Jack was just … Jack, calmly grinning at David's embarrassment under his sister's glare. After a couple of seconds, he realized that Emily must be panicked. He reached out and stepped forward while gently pulling her toward him.

"Hum, this is Emily … and Emily, this is my sister Angela and her boyfriend Jack. You probably remember them from the pictures I showed you on my phone." He noticed Emily's head move up and down slightly.

Angela was a little surprised that David had gotten so involved with this unknown girl to be showing pictures. She had a funny feeling something was different. She turned her focus back to 'Emily'. Now she noticed Emily's dress? A dress? A long winter dress? A long sleeve wool looking dress in the summer? Odd girl, she was tall, about her height, and thin with long dark hair, no makeup that she noticed, certainly not David's usual blond bimbo type. Where did he meet her? When? Hum…

"Emily, it was very nice to meet you. Sorry if we interrupted anything." She then focused back to David. "We were planning on going to the house for Mom's birthday tomorrow straight from Jack's and I forgot to pack my bathing suit for the weekend. So, I wanted to grab it while we were out." She gave them both a big smile. "We'll be out of here quickly and leave you two to…" she turned, and grabbing Jack's arm, headed for the stairs.

Emily could feel David's hands resting on her arms. She was still stunned as she watched the two leave the room and head upstairs without a backward glance. She felt herself being turned around and David looked into her eyes and studied her face.

"That went easier than it could have." He smiled at her, then looked concerned. "You OK?"

"I think so, just surprised and so embarrassed." She looked down blushing.

"It's OK, don't worry about it." He looked at her and could see she was still embarrassed. "We weren't doing anything that any other couple wouldn't be doing. We have bigger things to talk about. How are we going to explain _you_? Where you're from? No driver's license, well that we could get around. No social security number, that's not an immediate issue… Hum, no, the real immediate problem is you not having twenty-first century life experience. A few ordinary questions from anyone and … and…. besides not having a history between us that we can talk about … the usual little things like, you know, how we met, when, where, that stuff… Where you live … family, all kinds of details that Angela … God, Angela will question us about… Her lawyer brain will pick us apart…"

Emily listened as David rambled on about the problem. 'Any other couple?' What did he mean by that? She did, however, like the sound of that better than 'partner'. She could not think about it now... Her embarrassment faded away as she understood the problem. She didn't understand everything, but could certainly see the issue … Huh, lawyer? Angela is a lawyer? A woman lawyer, women can be lawyers? Dressed as she was? She tried to focus back to how to handle the situation. He was right, his sister would probably see though any story they created, then what? Plus, his parents, his friends, what kind of story could they tell and be believed? There was only one explanation to tell. It was the right thing to do.

"David?"

"Huh?"

"I think we should tell the truth," Emily said quietly.

"Huh, what? no. "

"Why not?"

"Nobody will believe us."

"So, it solves the problems you were just talking about, our stories are consistent and the truth is easier to remember than lies. Lies are hard to remember, even for one person and there are two of us to make mistakes." Emily looked into David's confused and concerned eyes. "It is easier; we would be caught in our lies at some point. If people do not believe us, so what?" Emily shrugged. "You said I was strong and intelligent … I can handle this … I do not want to live a lie." She studied David's face for a reaction. A nervous grimace slowly came over it.

"You're right, you're right. Any lie would be hard to maintain and be consistent. As soon as we ended up contradicting ourselves then nothing we said would be believed. We tell the truth and let the cards fall as they may…" He hesitated and looked into her eyes. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Emily wasn't as sure as she said she was…

"OK, let's see, we only need to tell people who will ask directly, like my family, so we can maintain a low profile … my friends … well, we'll wait and see for now…" David's mind raced through all types of issues and scenarios. He had let Emily go and was pacing in front of the TV with Emily watching him closely. "We will need to be careful not to let too many people know. I don't know how some people might react. Not to be a conspiracy nut like Jack can be, but who knows how some people in the government would react if they found out about you. We don't want any attention, especially the wrong kind. As time pasts and you learn about life now, it will get easier… I hope."

They both turned to the sound of footsteps and laughter coming down the stairs. David could tell Angela and Jack were signaling their return. He walked over and took Emily's hand and their fingers laced together.

David turned to Emily, "Now?"

"Yes." she answered and they both turned to face Angela and Jack.

Jack and Angela had discussed the Emily and David situation in loud whispers as soon as they reached her bedroom.

Angela started, "There's more to the relationship, or whatever's going on between those two, than David just hooking up with a girl. He never mentioned an Emily before. She has to be a hook up from last night after he left the club or sometime today. But showing pictures? Already? Whatever… "She shrugged in frustration. "Somehow their reaction to being caught just making out was over the top! David is usually cooler about such things. He was freaking! And Emily, shit, I thought the girl was gonna' have a heart attack on the spot." Angela had found the suit she wanted and had been waving it around to make her points.

"What the fuck, it's his life. You're just overreacting. You were the one who just said at the door he's a big boy." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but you saw her? She didn't look like the type of girl he's hung out with before…" Angela responded flailing her hands around.

I agree, but you know how that's worked out for him, right? Different kind of girl, different result maybe?" Jack suggested.

"Fine, I guess you're right, maybe he does need someone different… but still, they were freaking out over just a little make out session…" Angela poked Jack in the chest with her bathing suit as she made her point. "I know him, there's just something … different … I don't know what, but … Shit …" She shook her head in frustration. "What the fuck, I got the suit, let's go." Angela conceded. As they headed for the stairs, Angela made a point to be louder than earlier. She was afraid the poor girl might spazz if they surprised them again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**7PM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

When they entered the media room Angela immediately noticed David and Emily were holding hands, but looked very nervous. "I found it," Angela exclaimed, waving the suit around.

David hesitated. "You guys in a hurry? Can we talk for a few minutes … well probably more than that…" he laughed nervously. His eyes trained on his sister as he squeezed Emily's hand.

"Well, we were on our way to grab something to eat … but sure, we can talk…" 'Oh, fuck … What the fuck is going on?' Angela thought. 'I knew it ... I – knew – it. Something is going on here.'

"We have leftover pizza?" David waved at the boxes on the coffee table and smiled weakly.

Angela turned to Jack, who shrugged and nodded, then back to David and Emily. "Sure, Booth, let's sit in the dining room, it's easier to talk there."

Emily was very nervous. David's sister was someone she wanted to like her. Being honest had to be the best way to start. Why did she call David, Booth? Next thing she knew Angela had grabbed her around the arm.

"OK, girl, let's go. The guys can do the heavy lifting; let's go take a load off." She linked arms with Emily and pulled her toward the dining room.

David was hoping Emily wouldn't panic as he grabbed the pizza boxes, Emily's water, his beer, and started after the girls.

Jack caught David's arm on the way by. "Hey bro, what's the big deal?" He leaned into David and whispered, "Where did you pick her up?"

David pulled his arm away, looked nervously at Jack and whispered back. "We'll tell you guys the whole story..." He then continued in a normal tone. "Grab Angela and yourself a beer."

As they walked down the hall, Angela tried to make conversation. "That's a nice dress; it looks like it would be warm for this time of year?"

Emily smiled weakly. "Hum, I am use to being cov … umm ... ah ... I am used to dresses. I am most comfortable in them." She glanced at Angela's attire and knowing she should return the compliment said. "Your attire looks very nice on you. Ah…umm … I'm very good at sewing and darning, I like to help the other girls at the boar … umm … work…"

Angela looked at Emily quizzically. "Huh? Well … so, where do you work?"

They arrived at the table and Emily sat in the same spot as this morning with Angela sliding in to her right.

Emily cleared her throat and looked in panic toward the hall for David. "Well, that's one of the issues David and I want to talk to you about."

Before Angela could respond, David arrived, dropped the pizzas on the table, handed Emily her water, and sat opposite his sister.

"I don't see any of your piss water girly beer, so do you want a Sam?" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

David cringed and glanced at Emily as Angela replied. "Sam's fine." A few more moments passed as tension built in the room. Jack arrived, and handed a beer to Angela as he took the last seat opposite Emily.

"Well, umm," David started and instantly had three sets of eyes on him. "Emily and I are in, umm, a unique situation. We will explain what happened as truthfully as we recall. We are serious about this, it's not a joke. Please believe me that if I hadn't lived it myself, I wouldn't believe it. I'd like to get the whole story out without too many questions or, umm, comments so, uh, you guys can probably better understand the entire situation as best as we understand it … OK? Oh, for now, I don't want what we tell you to go beyond this room, OK?" David looked between Angela and Jack.

"Sure, I guess," Jack replied in confusion.

Angela didn't like where this might be going. In her experience, these comments were made by people with something to hide. She looked hard at David, "Is there anything illegal about your 'unique situation'?"

"No, no, nothing, but we will need legal advice … probably soon … I guess," David replied hesitatingly. He looked to Emily and asked, "Uh, Emily why don't you describe your day yesterday up to how we met this morning…"

Emily glanced around. David was smiling encouragement to her. Jack was finishing another sip of his beer and Angela was staring at her with her arms across her chest. She took a deep breath and began.

"Sophie and I woke to the morning bell at four thirty. " She then went on to describe her day in the mill, her 'sickness', supper, the remedy, and her restless night, up to her waking up in David's bed. "I felt the bed move slightly and thought it was Sophie turning over, so I asked if it was time to get up for work and opened my eyes and saw a man … David." When Emily stopped speaking, there was a moment of silent. She had not been interrupted.

David watched for reactions. Jack was in shock, confusion and disbelief traveled over his face. Angela, on the other hand, was rather stone faced.

Angela hesitated a second thinking, 'where the hell did this wild ass story come from and why?' She looked to David drilling into his eyes. "So, what evidence do you have to confirm this story?"

"For you, other than our story, not much, I suppose we have Emily's night gown from 1837, that could be analyzed to confirm its age, but you could say she stole it from a museum. You could have Emily medically examined like in 'Bones' with dead bodies. I'm sure they could confirm if she lived in the nineteenth century or not … DNA testing maybe… Beyond that, it's her word." David leaned in and looked right into Angela's eyes. "However, I remember going to bed … alone … last night. All the doors and windows were locked. The first sound I heard at 4:47 AM was coughing, moaning, sniffing, followed by a girl asking for Sophie and 'Is it time to get up?" He turned and looked into Emily's nervous eyes. "I then looked into the most beautiful big bright blue green eyes I have ever seen." Emily blushed. David turned back to Angela. "Then she screamed … Not the best first reaction I've gotten from a woman." He smirked and paused.

Angela had no immediate reaction and the siblings stared at each other for a few seconds in the dead silent room.

Angela paused thinking, 'David is convinced, I better play this carefully.' She smirked back at him. "Yeah, I would imagine it was tough on your tender male ego…"

David laughed and looked at Emily again, "I hope her attitude toward me has improved as the day has progressed."

Emily smiled, reached over, and placed her hand on David's. "I would never have imagined how much it would improve."

Angela laughed and looked at Emily for a few seconds quickly appraising her facial expressions and body language then back to David. "Based on what Jack and I walked in on, I would think so." She purposely decided on a light comment to hopefully put Emily more at ease as she mentally prepared her interrogation plan.

The tension was broken. Light laugher and chuckling filled the room.

Emily was still nervous and uncertain of Angela's and Jack's reaction to the situation, but she was so happy with David's words that she could not focus on much else. However, Angela's next question caught her off guard.

Angela continued smiling as she regarded Emily. "Huh, Emily, I was wondering, do you pay much attention to politics?"

"Umm, not very much, I was working at the mill during the turnouts in 1834 and last year, when the mill owners cut our wages. Unfortunately, they were not very successful and we had to accept the reduced wages and return to work. Now there is talk of a problem with banks, I don't really understand, but some of the girls are afraid it will affect our wages again. After the turnouts many of the girls found husbands or returned to their families' farms. I … I have not been so lucky." Emily's shoulders sagged and she looked down into her water glass. David gripped her hand stroking his thumb across her knuckles.

Angela hesitated; she was a little surprised at the details and racked her brain trying to remember her history of Lowell and the mills. She drew on a few vague, hazy memories of a mill girl strike … sometime … 1836, but two? She wasn't sure but guessed that was probably correct. She did remember something about a financial crisis in 1837, but then a good history student would know that. OK, fine. Someone who wanted to portray a mill girl would have studied the history of the times. Her eyes narrowed.

"Interesting, that's sad, umm… so, what were your, ah, wages before the strikes and what are they now, if you don't mind me asking?

Emily looked up puzzled, but quickly realized the reason for the question. She was not sure of the word 'strike' but guessed Angela was referring to the turnouts. "When I started in the Suffolk Mill, my wages were three dollars and seventy one cents a week. Now, they are two dollars and ninety eight cents a week. The newer girls are only given two dollars and fifty cents a week when they start. However, our board money was reduced from one dollar forty cents to one dollar twenty five cents per week. It was helpful for us girls, but it was more difficult for Mrs. Harris." Emily smiled weakly.

Angela was stunned at the additional details, but quickly collected her thoughts. "Would you happen to know who the governor of Massachusetts is?"

"I think its Mr. Everett."

Seeing where this was going, both Jack and David quickly pulled out their phones and searched Wikipedia.

"She's right," they answered together.

"How about the mayor of Lowell?"

Emily was shocked that they could get the information so quickly, but realized it was more 'magic' of this age. "Mr. Bartlett," she responded as calmly as possible while looking directly at Angela.

"Right again." Jack shouted, grinning at David after beating him to the answer on the phone.

Angela leaned back into the chair, arms across her chest; she cast an appraising look at Emily. Thinking to herself, she usually was more prepared for her interrogation of clients. She would have prepared questions; she would have expected certain answers. Interesting, Emily's body language gave nothing away. Other than expected nerves, Angela really didn't detect any falsehood. She then looked over to David. "I have to hand it to her, she's good."

David was pissed. He glared back at his sister and started in a level tight tone. "Yes, maybe she could have 'studied 'for the role, but why would she? What's her point? What's her motivation, huh?" His voice started rising with a hint of sarcasm. "Unless you guys are just trying to 'punk' me! Huh, is that it? So, how much are you paying this Emily or whatever her name is, huh? She must be charging you guys a small fortune because she's very good. That's the only explanation for how she got in this locked house." His voice was now dripping with sarcasm. "So, when is the big reveal? Now? Where're the cameras?" David started waving his arms around, "Where did you hide them?" He looked around the room with great mocking exaggeration.

Angela was surprised at his accusation and shouted back at him. "Stop it! … Stop it! We had nothing to do with this!"

David looked over and smiled at a horrified Emily, gently took her hand in his and caressed it. "I believe you, I'm making a point." He turned back to his sister after a quick glance at Jack's very uncomfortable face. "Well, if that's not the answer than what do you two think it is?"

Angela was momentarily speechless, and then thought for a second, "OK, so, maybe you're doing a 'punk' on Jack and I. You get some girl who knows the history of Lowell and the mills and concoct this story about time travel to see if you can get us to bite…"

"Wait just a minute…" David responded. "So, you're saying that I paid some expert history girl to come over here and wait for what, hours? The whole weekend? On the off chance that you and Jack would show up for me to spring this story on you. And, and, she is willing to make out with me on the sofa at the exact moment the two of you do show up ... really? You really believe that? I didn't think you would be home until your usual Sunday evening. Plus, there's Mom's birthday tomorrow. If I was going to do something like that I would've called to get you guys over here when I wanted to pull off the punk. No, wait, maybe Emily's from another planet," he gasped in exaggerated fear, "and she can mentally compel you guys to show up at her will just so her and I can tell you this stupid story about time travel." At this point David's sarcasm was metaphorically dripping on to the table, running off the edge, and pooling on the floor.

Angela was stunned, David was right; he would've called them to get them to come over, or waited until tomorrow night. She had no answer. "OK … OK, I see your point, but still … I … I … don't know what to say … OK … OK. Fine. There isn't an explanation that makes any sense. What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," David replied calmly. "I've spent the entire day with her, I've watched and listened to her every move, action, and reaction to things around her. She has given me no reason to doubt her story. She has shown me incredible strength in the face of an unimaginable situation." He shrugged and locked on to Emily's watery eyes as she blushed and smiled at his praise. "She is fantastic … a truly amazing woman.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**8PM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

The last piece of pizza sat cold in the box. The guys were on their second beers, Angela nursed her first and Emily twisted her water glass between her still nervous hands when they weren't being held by David. Emily was oh so happy for David's support and dare she say his rather overt shows of affection. In her mind, she conceded that if the roles were reversed her friends would certainly be much more skeptical of David than Angela and Jack were of her.

Angela and Jack conceded they didn't have any answers to explain Emily's arrival or anything to refute her story. David related the story of his and Emily's day with some editing to Emily's relief, but not as much as she hoped. The embarrassing forays in search of underwear and the joke about the pig generated smirks and chuckles from them and more blushes from Emily. David even related the incident in the park with him staring at the female joggers. That produced a 'you go, girl' response and a pat on Emily's hand from Angela. David's story soon ended in comments, jokes and fairly comfortable banter.

Angela had watched the interaction between the two during David's entire replay of their day together. She especially observed Emily. She looked for something, a slip, a slightly misplaced word, look, action. Anything that would cast doubt on the entire impossible story. She caught nothing. What she saw was an interaction between two people seldom seen, a connection, an affection displayed in small subtle looks, touches, and tones of conversation. Even though they had known each other less than a day, it was like observing true soul mates. She was amazed.

"Hey, guys, why don't you go watch some TV or go kill some aliens? I want some girl talk with Emily." Angela smiled smugly at Emily and waved the guys away. "Oh, and bring us the bag of Cape Cod chips and a couple of diet Cokes, we need comfort food." She smirked." That's all men are good for … well, maybe not all." She grinned again at Emily's puzzled expression. The guys quickly returned with the requested supplies including two glasses for the Cokes.

David bent down and whispered in Emily's ear "You OK?" She nodded. She found some of Angela's comments confusing, 'killing aliens' was a little scary, but David didn't react so she ignored it. She was very nervous talking to Angela alone, but knew it was an important conversation they needed to have.

After the guys left, Angela pushed a diet Coke can over to Emily and watched her out of the corner of her eye as she opened the chip bag. Emily picked up the can and looked at the round ring on the top, ran her finger over it, trying to understand how it was opened. She looked over at Angela and saw her watching her intently. Oh, another test, so she still does not believe us, she realized and sighed. "I am sorry; I do not know how to open this container."

"Oh, I'm sorry, wasn't thinking." Angela replied. "Like this." She said as she popped the top on her can.

Emily struggled with the ring on the can and finally was able to pop it enough for the liquid to flow into the glass. She was surprised at the sudden foam that rose quickly up the glass and almost overflowed on the table.

Angela watched Emily's struggle thinking; she's good, I have to give her that, even the little things … unless … no, can't be. "So, I'm curious, where were you born and raised?"

"Ah … umm," Emily pulled her eyes away from the glass after the foam stopped just short of the top and regarded Angela. "Well … ahh … I was born October 11, 1811 in Candia, New Hampshire. I do not remember my mother very well, she died when I was very young, I think in child birth. My father did not talk about it. It was just my older brother Russell and I with our father. About ten years ago, my father died and Russell … umm … moved on. I stayed with neighbors for a while, but I was not comfortable with the situation. The opportunity to work in the Mills was offered, so I accepted." She dropped her eyes to her glass and took a sip of the sweet drink with the fizz tickling her nose.

Angela studied Emily's face intently as the story unfolded looking for something, anything, some hint of deceit, and again caught nothing. "Hum, interesting."

Emily looked up into Angela's eyes. The tension and emotions of the situation finally overwhelmed her as tears welled up, "I know you do not believe me, I suppose if I were in your position and it was my brother, I would not believe me either." She choked back her tears and snuffled. "Please, I … I … did not choose for this to happen to me … me. I do not know why it happened or how." She wiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I am very grateful to your brother. He has only shown the greatest of care for me. He has been a gentleman offering me respect and concern. Without his assistance, I do not know what would have become of me. I am eternally grateful to him." Emily put her face in her hands softly cried.

Angela was stunned and unprepared for Emily's outpouring of emotion. Her tough lawyer heart cracked, she couldn't continue to put this girl through any more of this emotional inquisition. She didn't know what to believe anymore, other than she could see nothing but sincerity in the girl's words and actions. Angela got up and, as tears welled up in her own eyes for the first time, she stepped over to Emily, put her hands on the girl's shoulders and pulled her up into a hug. "I'm sorry … I'm so sorry … I still don't know what to believe, but I have trouble doubting your sincerity."

David paid little attention to the ESPN highlights that Jack had put on. He had brushed off his best friend's efforts at conversation. His gaze was focused through the kitchen, over the breakfast bar, and into the dining room. He was intent on the conversation between Emily and Angela, the 'girl talk,' over thirty feet away. At that distance he couldn't hear what was said, but watched for body language. Emily was strong, she'd proved it many times today, but he also had to concede that he had helped her, supported her, and now she was on her own with Angela and he knew how tough his sister could be. "Oh, shit," he mumbled and his body tensed as he saw Emily wipe her eyes with both hands.

"Bro, don't do anything rash. Just chill, let them work it out," Jack said as he placed his hand lightly on David's shoulder. Now there were two sets of male eyes focused on the female interaction in the dining room. Now, Emily's face was in her hands. David started to get up with Jack following, when they were stunned to see Angela get up and pull Emily into a tight girl hug.

Emily was surprised when she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up into Angela's tear filled eyes, felt the pull on her shoulders, she rose into a warm hug. Listened to words whispered into her ear she didn't expect to hear. She could only respond through her tears with a heartfelt, "Thank you … Thank you … I understand … Thank you. "

Suddenly, Angela pulled away from her, held her at arm's length, and the two sets of tear filled eyes locked on each other for a moment. A grin came over Angela's tear streaked face. "I don't know how you did it … He loves you! I know by the way he looks at you and talks to you and about you. So, you better not hurt him. He's had enough of that shit. If you do, I swear, I will track you down and bitch slap the fuck out of you, even if I have to travel back to 1837 to find you!" Angela laughed, and then saw the horror in Emily's shocked eyes.

Emily was stunned. Angela thinks David loves me. Before she could think beyond those words, she was shocked by a stream of threats and words she did not fully understand but was sure a lady should not think, or hear, much less say and then the laugh? She didn't know how to respond. She was hoping they were the actions of a sister protecting her brother. "Ahh, I … I … I don't know what that means?"

Huh? Why is that phase familiar? "Don't look at me like that. If you plan on hanging around, you better get use to my twenty-first century mouth." Angela pulled her into a second quick hug and released her. She now saw the confused fear in Emily's eyes. "Hey, it's OK, I'm only semi-serious … I don't want to scare you to death … maybe I'm being an overprotective sister, but," Angela chuckled as she gestured toward the media room with her thumb, "I know he's done the same for me with the big guy in there." She paused. "Just between us, David's been though some girlfriend problems in the past and things didn't end well. I don't want to see him hurt again."

Emily blinked and shook her head slightly trying to understand. She filtered out the unpleasantness and determined that maybe Angela was accepting her and the situation, somewhat. She tried to force a smile. "OK … I am fine, I … think." A small laugh slipped out.

Angela turned serious. "Seriously, between us, I really don't know what to make of this whole thing, but I'm going to keep an open mind and give you a chance. If he is as serious about you as I'm sure he is, then I want us to get along, and hopefully be friends ... best friends … maybe even 'sisters' in a way … OK?" Angela looked at Emily with a sincere smile.

Emily was finally a bit relieved, friends … 'sisters', it was what she hoped for and even more. She realized that Angela may be much tougher, scarier, and more direct than any woman she ever knew. She was being protective of her brother and had his best interests at heart. "Thank you, I … I will not hurt David … My feelings for him … I cannot describe … I have never felt this way." She glanced down then back up, blushing. "I told David, that I never had a serious suitor and that's true, so I do not know these feelings I have for him." Emily looked down again."I feel so comfortable with him, so safe, secure, protected, so happy when he touches me … when he hugs me … a man had never kissed me and when David did … I … I felt … so, I do not know how to describe it … warm inside … " Emily blushed more intensely as her words trailed off.

Angela smiled, while thinking, if all of this is true then this girl is in love with my brother. "Well, I'm glad the feelings are mutual."

"But," Emily hesitated; embarrassed she had confided her deepest feelings to Angela, but felt she needed to continue. She needed to get this out with another woman. "I am so embarrassed that my feelings are so strong, so soon! It's only been a day; you must think me a trollop."

Angela laughed lightly, thinking trollop, where did that word come from? "I'm not going to judge you for your true feelings. I recommend you take it slow and, if they are true, they will continue and grow. But friendship, not hot monkey sex, is the foundation, that's not to say hot monkey sex isn't important too. "She smirked at Emily's sudden horrified expression. "Like Jack and I, we've been off and on for over seven years. Other people, relationships have come and gone, but we've been best friends the entire time and now we're together for the long haul … hot sex and all." She laughed again at Emily's embarrassment. "You two need the time for the friendship to grow … the lust … the hot sex, that's quick and easy, the communication, the friendship, the trust, the love, that takes work." Angela finished and smiled.

Emily again had an up and down in emotions and reactions. "Thank you Angela, I never had a mother to talk to growing up…."She trailed off."With Sophie and my other friends, we did not talk very much about such things …" This time Emily reached out and hugged Angela.

The guys tentatively entered the room. "How is the 'girl talk' going?" David questioned, looking right at Emily.

Emily looked over and smiled at David. "Fine," she answered and immediately looked back to Angela.

Angela smiled broadly, "Yeah, I think we're done for now. "She turned to Emily. "I meant what I said, everything. Hopefully, I didn't scare you too much." Angela then looked seriously at Emily. "I will help you. Ask me anything, I'd like you to be able to really talk to me." She gave her a final hug, turned to Jack. "Let's get going and leave these lovebirds alone." She grabbed his arm and scooped up her bathing suit. She gave a quick hug to David whispering in his ear, "She loves you, but doesn't realize it yet." As they reached the stairs she turned grinned and sang. "Feelings, nothing more than feelings." She laughed … "Take care of her, Booth. See you guys tomorrow." And they were gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**9PM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David's brain was on overload, Angela said Emily loves me! 'Feelings' I suppose that's a hint. How do I feel? Love? I don't know, yeah, maybe, it's only been a day. Shit!

"Why does she call you Booth?" Emily asked.

David's brain kicked into gear and he let out a nervous laugh. "After the past two hours, that's your first question? No, it's alright. Remember when we talked about our names and I told you about the actors?"

"Yes, but, I don't know what that means?" Emily responded.

David almost choked trying to hold back his laugh, when he heard the phase again. "OK … OK, The actor Emily Deschanel, you," he pointed to her, "plays Dr. Temperance Brennan and the actor David Boreanaz, me," pointed to himself, "plays FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Angela thinks it's funny to call me 'Booth'." Suddenly, he started laughing again."Oh, jeez, when she finds out your last name is Deschanel she's going to start calling you 'Sweetie' … I know it … I just know it."

Emily looked at him confused. "Why would she not call me 'Brennan' if she calls you 'Booth'?"

David put his hand to his head, "OK … OK … Ah, umm, on the show Angela calls Brennan, 'Sweetie' most of the time because they're best friends. Booth calls Dr. Brennan 'Bones' because she works with bones … only he calls her 'Bones' and that's the title of the show … Dr. Brennan is one of the world's best forensic anthropologists and specialists in bone analysis of dead people to determine how they died. "

"Why would she work with dead people? That's … that's terrible. Why would anyone want to see a story about a woman who works on the bones of dead people?" Emily exclaimed in horror.

"OK … OK I have an idea; I'll show you some of the Bones episodes on the TV and you can then understand what it's all about… Then maybe I will start calling you 'Bones' OK?" David grinned and wagged his eyebrows up and down.

"Don't call me 'Bones'." Emily responded with a slight frown.

David rested his hand on the small of her back as they made their way back to the media room and settled onto the sofa, David turned on the TV to Netflix, and picked a 'Bones' episode. He picked through the episode and then pulled another couple more episodes to just show Emily enough of the characters' interactions, the ongoing phrases of dialog, and the work in the lab to give her a basic background of the show. They spent a few more minutes discussing details, replaying some sections, but in the end Emily at least understood the joke, but more so the eerie parallels of it all … somewhat. She was at first concerned that the two other main characters were Angela and Jack, but was relieved that they looked nothing like David's sister and her boyfriend. She was also happy that the Angela character and Booth were not related on the show. She was surprised at how strong a character Dr. Brennan was. She had never heard of such a forceful, intelligent, determined woman. She also saw an interaction between Booth and Brennan, both when serious and during humorous banter, a connection, an affection and respect displayed in subtle looks, touches, and tones of conversation. Even with the short pieces of the show she saw she realized that Booth was Brennan's hero. But also, Brennan was just as much Booth's hero. They had an equal complimentary partnership … partners? A sudden gasp and realization, she now knew why David had called them partners. Equals? He thought of her as an equal … she glanced over at David for a second as he continued explaining more about the show. Her throat constructed with emotion as she realized just how different he was from any man she had ever known. She remembered his words to her just before Angela and Jack arrived. He loved her attitude, she was a strong intelligent woman, it was men of her era' loss that they didn't recognized her strength, her abilities. She knew now, more than ever, that he truly was her hero. She also understood why David was concerned when he first realized the similarities between them and the show. It was not just names and physical appearance. It was so much more…

David shut off the TV. "OK, how did your 'girl talk' go?" He was nervous wondering what was said to lead Angela to her conclusion about Emily's feelings toward him.

Emily nervously swallowed the lump in her throat as David's question brought her back from her musings, "Hum, your sister is rather direct."

David laughed, "Yes, I know."

Emily smiled anxiously and began to relate the conversation as best as she remembered. She did edit out most of the confession of her feelings for David, knowing it would come up later. They discussed comments made, interpreted their possible inner meaning and David tried to clarify or explain some of Angela's 'words' much to Emily's embarrassment at times.

"If she is going to keep an open mind and give us a chance, that's better than I hoped for … I really think she ended up liking you. That's great!" David beamed, pleased with how the 'girl talk' had worked out, but in the back of his mind knowing she must have left out a lot of something.

Emily knew now was the moment. "There were other things we talked about…"

"I was thinking there was more…" David nervously responded.

Emily could tell he was much more nervous that she expected. She had noticed Angela whispering in his ear and his quick glance at her as Angela and Jack were leaving. At the time she wasn't aware enough to pay much attention, but now she wondered what Angela had said. She looked down to her lap and nervously picked at her fingernails and began again, "Umm, well, as I said, I told her how grateful I was to you for all your help to me and how caring and supportive you have been to me through all this… " She glanced at his face and back to her lap. "I … I … I did not have a mother growing up to talk to, and my friends, umm, we talked, but not about … things. But after Angela said … said umm, she said she knew that you were in … in … love with me by the way you look at me," another quick glance to David's face and back to her lap, her blushing increasing. "So I just told her how I feel around you, how it feels when you h-h-hold me, when you h-h-hug me, I feel so comfortable, so safe, secure, protected, so happy when you touch me … a man had never kissed me and when you did … I … I felt … so, I do not know how to describe it … tingly warm inside … I … I … never felt love, only read about it in books, but …I … I … think I lov-".

David couldn't restrain himself any longer; He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, deeper, longer, with more tenderness and love than any other kiss. Emily responded immediately, melding into him. When the kiss ended, there was an immediate 'I love you' in unison followed by smiles spreading into grins followed by another longer, tender kiss. They snuggled into a more comfortable and intimate position.

"I knew my sister was perceptive but she sure nailed us." David whispered to Emily, sighed and kissed the tip of her nose when she looked up into his eyes. Emily smiled and sighed herself, not positive what 'nailed us' meant, but had a pretty good idea. They relaxed in the comfort and warmth of each others' arms, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**10:30 PM Saturday, July 7, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David's brain slowly became aware again of his position and the extremely pleasant warmth of Emily tucked around him. "Emily?" he whispered, she stirred, and then jerked slightly before settling into him again. "Let's go upstairs to bed; it'll be more comfortable than this sofa."

Emily abruptly realized the implications of David's casual words. For the first time today she faced the moral dilemma she had not considered before. As they walked up the stairs arm in arm her mind was in a moral turmoil. A lady would not do this, it was scandalous. At the top of the stairs, she hesitated.

David felt the slight hesitation on Emily's part and suddenly realized her concern about his casual attitude about sleeping arrangements. He turned and looked her in the eyes. "You can sleep in Angela's room, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Emily was immediately grateful for his understanding, but she considered all of her feelings. "Thank you, David, you are truly a gentleman and please, I hope you do not think me an adventuress…" She looked down into his chest and started blushing again, "and I know I should take Angela's bed, but I want to be with you, I feel safe and secure with you, protected… "

David wasn't sure about the word she used, but had a general idea based on context and the look on her face. He kissed her tenderly, and then leaned his forehead to hers "Where ever you feel most comfortable, I will not think any less of you for your decision, I love you, and will always love you."

Emily smiled into David's eyes, reached down, took his hand and headed for his room.

David rummaged around in his bureau until he found a set of pajamas he had never worn that his mother had given him for Christmas. David knew the decision about the sleeping arrangements had been difficult for her and wanted to make her as at ease as possible. Emily picked the long pink nightgown with the little hearts that David had found in the clearance rack at Target. After a repeat of the morning routine, including a short discussion of the need for another tooth brushing experience, she changed into her nightgown in the bathroom and he into the pajamas in the bedroom.

While changing David finally knew what he wanted to give her to show her what she meant to him. He pulled a small silver chain out of his jewelry box and added one of his dog tags to it.

"Are you done?" Emily called through the door. Hearing a yes, she opened the door giggling, "Viola!"

David grinned and stepped into a mutual hug. After a few moments, he pulled away and saw a slight frown on her face. "I have something I want to give you." He held up the chain with the one dog tag on it. "I'd like you to have this, you will always know I am with you and will always protect you and keep you safe. Semper Fi." He placed it around her neck, pulling her braid up and over it. When he looked at her face, shock and welling up tears greeted him.

Emily could not believe what David had just said and done. With tears flowing she hugged and kissed him. She held it in her hand and read:

Boreanaz

David J. O POS

014-16-7651

USMC M

CATHOLIC

"I … I … I love you. I just do not know what to say… are you sure?"

"Yes, without a doubt, I love you."

A few minutes later they were in bed snuggled together enjoying a quiet moment. Emily was lightly rubbing the imprint on the dog tag when she asked, "David?"

"Humm?"

"What does the last word you said, 'Semper Fi '… Mean?"

"Semper Fi? It's short for Semper Fidelis, the motto of the United States Marine Corp. It's Latin and means 'Always Faithful,' to 'Corps and Country' to each other and our country, and now, me to you." David said softly.

Emily's eyes filled with tears again as she clung to him … her hero…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**7:30 AM Sunday, July 8, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Emily slowly became aware of her location and the warmth and feel of the male body pressing against her back. She also realized her current position was much more intimate than she recalled when she fell asleep. David's left arm was draped over her waist, forearm between her breasts with his hand resting between her neck and shoulder. The side of her chin rested on his fingers. She could feel his warm breath lightly on the back of her neck. The front of his body pressed against her back in an intimate protective embrace all the way down to … she was suddenly acutely aware that his, umm, private area was pressed against her bottom. As full realization of the position registered war broke out between her body and mind. Her body was ecstatic and was making physical preparations for things her mind was too horrified to image much less consider. The mind ticked off all the reasons for sliding, crawling, leaping, or any other method of separation needed to end this very intimate position, glad at least for the layers of clothing between their skin. Scandalous was top on the list. What would David think of her morals, rated a close second. The body was jubilant in the delay as Emily wrestled with the conflict. She considered their conversation from last night. David had said he would love her and respect her, whatever the decision. Her mind immediately responded with … sleep in his bed for comfort and security, not this intimate position. Still scandalous. Emily thought that sleeping together would be safe, secure, comforting and it was; however, she was not sure that this intimate position was what she was prepared for, but she was astonished to grasp she was not unhappy with the arrangement. The mind fumbled around for an excuse, oh, she had to pee. The body responded, no, no, I can wait. Emily gave into her mind and with protests from her body, she slowly and gently moved away from David's close embrace.

David felt the movement, and realized she could be apprehensive about their physical closeness; he lifted his arm and asked. "You, OK?"

"Hum, yes, I am fine, I just need to, umm, ah, pee…" she whispered.

"OK, I'll have to go next…"

When she returned he got up and headed to the bathroom. Emily lay on her side awaiting his return. The conflict was raging in her head. As he returned to bed he could see the concern on her face and was sure of the issue.

"I'm sorry about the … our position we woke up in this morning. I must have moved into the position with you during the night. I'm sorry to embarrass you or make you uneasy."

Emily looked down poking and pulling at an edge of the sheet. "Thank you, but, umm, I'm more mortified that as I became aware I did not move away … I … I was content, relaxed … I felt protected and happy to be so close to you. I feel I am losing control of my morals; things are changing so quickly, my feelings for you are so strong, I … I think you will not respect me." Her eyes were filled with concern. "Angela said that something she called 'hot monkey sex' was easy," she blushed furiously, not sure of the full meaning of Angela's quote but having a good idea, "but friendship, trust, love was harder and more important … that's what I want with you…"

David choked for a second on Angela's words knowing that Emily probably really didn't know what Angela was referring to. He also knew this would be a very bad time to make a comment about the 'hot monkey sex' that crossed his mind. He decided things were moving quickly for both of them and realized a serious 'couples' talk was needed. He reached over and lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I do respect you, I love you. I want a relationship based on mutual respect, friendship, trust and an understanding of each other's needs and desires in the relationship. Angela is right; communication, friendship and trust is what will hold a couple together. I know it's only been a day, but I think we have the strong beginnings of that type of relationship, I want to build on it."

"Oh, David," Emily reached over and they pulled into a tight hug in the middle of the jumble of the sheets. "I so love you and want the same relationship you describe."

As they stretched out relaxing in each other's arms in the center of the bed, David continued, "You shouldn't be embarrassed by the physical respond of your body." Emily looked up into his eyes confused. "It's a very normal human sexual response to the emotions you feel. " David looked into her face now blushing again. "Also, your embarrassment and blushing is cute and I understand your reaction is based on your life experience in the nineteenth century, but as a couple we need to be able to communicate about everything, emotional and physical, with each other, understand my point?"

Emily thought about what he said. She understood his point as he said and she so wanted to be able to communicate with him so completely, but… "I agree with you and I so very much want to be able to … but…"

"Time? You need time to adjust to the relationship?"

"Yes, time, not time for a relationship, I do want the relationship you describe now, I do not know, I think I need the time to understand the hum … ahh … physical part … my body's reaction to you is so, so, confusing for me…

"I won't judge you; I understand the social morays of your time are much different that today, you take the time you need to feel comfortable with your feelings. I only ask that you don't judge yourself too harshly, OK?"

"OK" Emily smiled pulled up and kissed David.

"Oh, I see you're getting comfortable with your physical feelings already." David laughed.

Emily poked him in the ribs and laughed with him.

They lay relaxed and contented as the minutes passed lazily by. Emily abruptly remembered it was Sunday and church services. "David, where do you go to church services?"

"Hum, well I don't usually. I was raised Catholic and my parents go fairly regularly but Angela and I really don't."

"Oh, I, well, the girls are required to attend services every Sunday morning…"

"Who required you to go?"

"The Mill owners said it was for our moral education and training…"

"It's your choice, I'll take you to a service of your choosing, but there won't be anyone there to check on you … unless you really think God is taking attendance."

"I think I would prefer to stay here." She said as she relaxed beside him.

David thought about the cook out for his mother's birthday this afternoon. He debated in his mind if Emily could handle meeting his parents, if he could; Angela and Jack were difficult as it was, but his parents so soon? "Huh, Emily, my mother's birthday was yesterday and today there is a small family birthday party for her around two. I really have to go … Angela and Jack will be there." David looked at Emily's dazed look. "You don't have to go if it's more than you can handle."

"No, I want to go….if you think I should?" Emily replied hesitantly.

"Yes, I do, you are important to me; I want my parents to meet you." David suddenly thought of a different problem. "Oh, umm, remember the picture on my phone that you were so embarrassed about?"

"Umm, the picture of people around a small stone pond?" Emily frowned questioningly.

David gulped. "Well, that was the swimming pool in my parent's backyard and it was a picture of the pool party we had two summers ago when Angela graduated from law school." He watched for her reaction and continued. "The people were mostly Angela's friends from school, umm, everyone was wearing normal swimming attire."

Emily gasped. "The … the girls were al … almost without clothing and the men had no shirts."

David sighed. "Yeah, I know, but, it is normal attire in the twenty-first century. Angela and Jack stopped by last night to pick up her bathing suit … remember, she was waving it around when she came downstairs and she had it in her hand when they left … so, they're probably planning on going in the pool today."

Emily tried to remember back to last night, but was not sure she remembered if Angela was holding something. She was so concerned about the situation she did not recall … she suddenly envisioned a small … very small piece, maybe it was two pieces of clothing that Angela had in her hand. It was smaller than the 'sports bra' and 'panties' he had purchased for her as underwear. She was horrified at the thought of wearing so little … in public … in front of men?

Emily's face betrayed her emotions as David tried to explain. "I understand your concerns and I don't want to upset you more, but it's just another issue to overcome … you don't have to dress in a way you're uncomfortable, but you will have to understand that everyone else thinks it's normal."

Emily pursed her lips, took a deep breath and said. "You are correct."

That subject settled, David looked over at his Bow-Flex. "Emily, remember we talked about people running for exercise yesterday?" Emily nodded, remembering the two girls and their discussion. "I exercise with my bow-flex machine over there every other day for about thirty minutes." David pointed and Emily's eyes followed over to the machine with the black poles and odd seat. "I would like to do my program now … if you would like you can try it? It's a good thing for couples to do together…" he suggested hesitantly.

Emily was uncertain, but his comment about it being something for couples to do together convinced her to try. "Yes, I would like to try." She said with a note of concern.

"I normally wear just my boxer shorts when I exercise, but I can wear a pair of sweatpants and a t shirt. You can wear the blue sweatpants you wore yesterday and the t shirt over your new sports bra, OK?" he explained.

Emily quickly agreed, thinking she would be comfortable with him in the suggested attire and was happy that he was concerned with her feelings to suggest the level of attire that he did.

After a few minutes of changing into the exercise attire they were in front of the bow-flex.

David was at the side of the machine adjusting the poles to the weight he wanted for his first exercise as he was explaining the process to Emily. "These poles attached to the cables here and generate the weight resistance for each exercise. Watch me…" David sat and began his first set with Emily watching closely. "See how I'm doing it? Keep your back straight, breath in then let it out, in then out. OK?" He finished his set and they reversed positions. He adjusted the poles for what he guessed was a weight she could handle.

Emily sat on the little seat and remembering his moves began the same actions. He encouraged her to maintain proper position and was surprised at how well she did. She was stronger than he expected. They ran though an abbreviated version of his normal routine in about forty -five minutes. They were both sweaty but happy and joking having enjoyed a pleasant time together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**10:00 AM Sunday, July 8, 2012**

**Denny's**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David looked at his watch as they sat on a small crowded bench at Denny's. It was ten minutes into the twenty minute wait the hostess had guessed for a table. He mused that the morning hygiene process had gone reasonable well. After explaining that they were sweaty from the exercise, Emily easily agreed to the shower. She was much better at the tooth brushing and passed his kissing test. Not that he gave any indication of it being a test. It was certainly the most enjoyable test he had participated in. Picking her outfit for the day also went fairly well. He kept trying to let her pick what she was most comfortable wearing, but attempted to get her to be more open to 'revealing' clothing.

While Emily had been in the shower, David had called his mother to let them know he was bringing a new 'friend'. He had managed to defect most of the motherly questions with general, yes, she was a nice girl, no, she wasn't picky about food, yes, Angela had meet her, and you'll meet her soon enough.

Emily leaned closely into David's side. She nervously played with his dog tag on the chain around her neck. She was still uncomfortable about being in public with the attire he had suggested. She felt exposed with her ankles hanging out of the odd length khaki breeches, cropped pants as he called them, and her bare feet in the sandals. She was more comfortable having insisted on the blue long sleeve blouse over the tight fitted t-shirt that he said was normal summer wear. Having a small bonnet on her head also helped her feel more at ease. It was odd to her that he had so many of these small bonnets, in various colors and most with strange words and designs. The one she picked was white and blue with the words "Boston Red Sox" in red on the front. Her braid fit though the opening in the back, just like her old bonnet.

David's phone 'rang'. It was Angela. "Hey Ange, what's up? Yeah, we talked about it … she wants to go and I want Mom and Dad to meet her … yeah, I know, uha, uha, well, we will just deal with it … Emily and I agreed last night when you guys showed up that the truth was the right way to … I know, but … but what is the alternative? Huh?" The conversation between the siblings continued as Angela expressed her concerns about revealing Emily's background to their parents. Finally, Angela agreed there were no other options that wouldn't just create more issues later. Angela ended the conversation by confirming she would pick up the birthday cake at the bakery and asking him to pick up some ice cream and beer at the supermarket.

Emily had been listening intently to David's side of the conversation and a little of what she could hear of what Angela was saying. She was reassured that David was supporting the truth and also was surprised that Angela was not concerned about her meeting their parents but only how to address Emily's history. Before they could discuss the phone call there was a female voice quickly approaching them.

"David … Dav … Oh?" Hannah yelled then choked.

Oh no David thought, of all people to run into, Hannah and yes what's his name … He grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her up with him as he faced his former girlfriend and her new companion.

"Oh, Hi Hannah, how's it going?" David replied in an even tone.

Hannah took in every inch of Emily as she hesitated before responding. "Great, Jared and I just finished breakfast, obviously" she let out a slight laugh as she continued appraising Emily. "So, umm …"

"Emily, this is Hannah, Hannah this is Emily." David introduced the two women.

Emily was not sure what to make of the shorter very blond woman staring at her so intently. She maybe a naive nineteenth century women, but she was a woman and quickly realized Hannah was more than an acquaintance. She caught David's little less than friendly tone to this Hannah person. She nodded to the woman and politely said. "It is very nice to meet you."

Hannah's eyes suddenly caught the chain and dog tag around Emily's neck. Biting back jealousy in her tone she says, "Nice chain you have there…" and her eyes looked over to David.

Before Emily could respond, "Looks just perfect on her, I think." David said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice and a smirk on his face.

"Boreanaz … party of two?" The Hostess yelled above the crowd noise.

"Oh, that's you guys, it was very nice to meet you Emily, maybe I'll see you at the club?" she turned and gave David a cool questioning look. "Well, we better let you go, bye David." She grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him toward the exit.

Once they were seated at a small table for two Emily looked at David and said. "Hannah seemed like a nice person…"and waited expectantly for David's response.

David looked briefly at the hovering waitress, "Two coffees please and waters too, please." The waitress placed menus in front of them and left to get their coffees. David looked at Emily, sighed, leaned in to her across the table and said in a low voice, "You've told me you've never had a serious relationship … uh, suitors, I, on the other hand, have had a few serious relationships … Hannah was the last one, it's been over for a while."

Emily was shocked, but then almost just as quickly realized that David would have courted many women. He was a handsome man, she certainly thought him very attractive. What she did not understand was why he had not found a match, however, she was very happy he had not, but it did puzzle her.

The waitress returned with the coffee and water and asked if they were ready to order. David asked her to give them a few more minutes as he leaned back in his seat. After she left again, he leaned toward Emily again. "This is something we need to talk about, but not here, ok?" He smiled at her as reassuringly as possible.

Emily hesitated, but knew this very public place was not the right environment for this conversation, so she smiled back and said, "Ok."

Again, Emily was a little overwhelmed by the variety of foods available. After a short discussion during which David pointed to the various colorful pictures on the menu, they had ordered a combination of items she had preferred from yesterday's breakfast and a few new items. During the meal, Emily had trouble tearing her eyes off a young woman across the room with large painted designs covering one arm. As she glanced around the room she noticed a few other people, both men and woman, with various sized painted designs on their arms, legs and even on the parts of their bodies that were showing. All she could think of was very detailed Indian war paint, but that did not make sense to her. She also recalled seeing a few people yesterday with similar designs on their bodies but had not thought to ask David about it. She decided it was a question to ask him later and tried to concentrate on the wonderful food and pleasant atmosphere in this bright clean Traven.

During the ride home Emily asked, "I saw a woman with a large painting covering her entire arm and other smaller paintings on her legs, other people, both men and women, had paintings of a variety of sizes and styles. Why do people paint themselves? Is it for decoration?" She hoped it was not another difference of this age she would be expected to participate in.

David glanced over at her with a questioning look, when suddenly he realized what she was referring to … tattoos. He reached over and pulled the short sleeve of his right arm up to his shoulder revealing a four inch square Marine Corp tattoo on the side of his bicep. "Something like this?" he asked.

Emily looked in surprise. A bird on top of the world and a ship's anchor through it, with the words Semper Fi below it, she immediately knew it was not just a decoration for him. She gulped, "Ah, yes, I guess…"

David smiled as he returned his hand to the wheel. "Actually, they are not painted on they are permanent tattoos, the different colored inks are put under the skin with many needles. Most people do have them put on for decoration, but they usually do have special meaning for them because they are painful and time consuming to put on and almost impossible to remove completely. A person has to be sure they want the design before they have it done. Angela has one about this size on her upper back and another larger one on her lower back. Some people have them in places that only their, ah, spouse or ah, special person would see…" David trailed off with a slight smile as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Emily had a range of reactions to this new information about people in this time. She was calmly trying to accept this unusual behavior in her mind until his final comment finally fully registered. "Wwwhy would people want to do that?"

David chuckled a little knowing that his last comment had caused her reaction. "I don't really know, but some people like to show a permanent personal commitment to another, some like special designs to spice up their personal lives, maybe, others, I don't know, just like to be different. " he shrugged and glanced at her confused and shocked expression.

David had a wild funny thought, "I was thinking, to show our commitment to each other, or just for fun, we could have a tattoo that said something like, Emily and David or just David on your, ah, bottom and Emily on mine, you know? Maybe on the left side? What do you think?" He suggested as he continued to focus on the road ahead, knowing he was pushing her. He couldn't wait for her reaction … he didn't have to wait long.

Emily gasped in horror at the thought and glared over at him. She immediately saw the amused look and smirk on his face and knew he was joking. She thought for a second, "so, you expect you will see my bottom in the future?" she asked shyly as she looked down at her lap hiding a slight smile.

David was stunned by her calm almost flirty response. He quickly recovered as he glanced over at her just before turning in the supermarket parking lot. He pulled into a spot and stopped the car. He turned to her, reached over and gently pulled her chin up and face over toward him. "When you're ready, I will show you in a very special way, how much I love you." He gently kissed her lips.

Emily was surprised by David's reaction. She had not intended the level of seriousness in her comment that David responded to, however, she was both thrilled and apprehensive with his words. "I love you…" she whispered, "I – I am not sure when, ah, I" she mumbled embarrassed and unsure of what to say.

David pulled away, "I love you…" He suddenly grinned, looked at his watch and tapping it with his finger, "It's OK, whenever you're ready."

Emily's eyes got big with shock at his implication with his watch. Again, she almost instantly knew he was joking. She decided to continue with this flirty game. She reached out, grabbed his arm, pulling it toward her. She studied the watch for a second then looked into his eyes, arching an eyebrow and said, "So, how long would it be to get back to your bed." Her lips slowly spread into a wide grin at his shocked face.

It took David a few seconds to recover from his shock at her statement. He grinned and wagged a finger in her face, "Now look Miss Deschanel is that anything for a proper nineteenth century lady to be saying?"

"I don't know Mr. Boreanaz, maybe the twenty-first century just might start to affect this nineteenth century lady." Emily started laughing and within seconds they were laughing together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**12 PM Sunday, July 8, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

The super market had been another overwhelming experience for Emily. She had done a better job maintaining a calm demeanor than the day before. The variety, quality, and freshness of the food along with the bright cleanliness of the store were stunning for her. Each aisle was an adventure in discovery. David kept referring to his phone which had a 'shopping list' in it. He also asked her numerous times her preferences for food as he gathered the food items he wanted. Back at the condo, as she tried to help store the food in the kitchen, she found that he had specific locations for the various different foods. The large silver 'fridge' was the most interesting to her. It didn't just keep the food cold but kept it at different temperatures in different areas. She was again amazed at the machines of this age.

Once the food was stored where he wanted it. He suggested that they sit in the media room and relax before preparing for the trip to his parent's house. David wanted to explain Hannah to Emily as soon as possible. Even though, she didn't appear to be concerned, he knew he couldn't let it go without a frank discussion about his romantic past. He felt he needed to be clear with her about his experiences at this stage of their rapidly developing relationship.

"Emily," he started, as they snuggled on the sofa. "I want to explain to you about Hannah."

Emily was instantly alert. "OK," she responded tentatively.

"I will be honest about, ah, things, and will answer any of your questions." David looked in her eyes as she straightened to better see him. "First, the relationship I had with Hannah is over. Jared, the guy she was with this morning is her new boyfriend." He hesitated, "It came down to a simple matter of, I'm ready to settle down and she wasn't. She's a reporter and travels the world for news stories. She wasn't ready to settle down yet. So, that was the end of it."

Emily looked at David in surprise, her only thought, 'what was that girl thinking!' She only said, "Ok…"

David continued, "The other two women that were serious relationships were Becca, when we were in college and Tessa when I was home from Iraq between deployment and when I went back as a civilian. Now, there have also been other women over the years, but none that I would consider serious relationships." David looked carefully at Emily for a reaction.

Emily had a range of emotions flow over her. She could feel a hint of jealousy, but knew it was unreasonable. David was an attractive man; it was understandable he would court many women. "I suppose I don't understand why you didn't find a match in the women you courted? Oh, I am very happy you did not, "Emily smiled and blushed lightly.

David reflected for a moment, "I've thought about it myself. I don't know, with Becca, we were both young and had school and different goals… and probably with Tessa … it was more like with Hannah, she had her law career, which was her focus…" He shrugged and laughed slightly, then without really considering his words, "except for the 'hot monkey sex' there was nothing to keep us together."

Emily immediate pulled away and stared at David with eyes the size of saucers. "What!" she choked.

David instantly realized what he had let slip and that Emily had a much better understanding of Angela's term than he thought. It was the wrong thing to let slip so casually. "I'm sorry, I put it that way… but relationships between adults are usually more intimate much sooner now. I'm not saying that's right or wrong, it generally just is." He shrugged nervously studying her reaction. "Each person makes their own personally judgment on what's right or comfortable for themselves in a relationship." David paused, waiting for a reaction.

Emily stared down into her lap and picked at her fingernail as she digested David's comments. Her mind recalled the conversation with Angela last night. Some of Angela's words now had greater impact. Obviously, her and Jack were not married and Angela was very clear about their activities with no embarrassment … even stating it was 'easy'? She also recalled her own feelings this morning when she woke in the intimate position. She thought about their discussion on the subject this morning. She looked up and again saw the same caring concern in David's eyes she had seen since she had arrived in this new world. She worried at her lower lip as she looked into his eyes. "I – I understand this is another of the differences of this time … a - and I am sorry I reacted as I did, and I understand men have their … ah … needs …"

"Emily, it was always a mutual decision. Yes, men have sexual needs, if you will, but women do too … as I said people make their own moral judgments in a relationship. In your time sex before marriage was not as common, in this time it is, but some people make the personal decision to wait and that's fine … it's their right. I'd like to think our society doesn't make a value judgment on either decision." David hesitated, "Actually, the thing that probably made a major change in this society is the easy, safe, effective, and available methods of birth control and when needed, abortion to women."

Emily's jaw dropped at his words.

"You and the other mill girls proved women could work outside the home and support themselves. Modern methods of birth control have given women control over their bodies and the opportunity for a more equal role in any relationship. Women have choices now. They needn't be dependent on a man if they chose not to. They have the right to chose." David smiled as he looked into her stunned face. "You, Emily have these rights … you have choices. I respect you and support you and your decisions. If you want to wait for marriage, that's understandable." David smirked slightly, "I may joke with you about it and I hope our relationship is such that we can joke about these things, and after your retort earlier I think it is." He then became serious, "but please understand and don't doubt for a second that I love and respect you. I will not pressure you in any way that makes you uncomfortable."

Emily looked into David's eyes through her own watery eyes. All she could think of was her good fortune to be in this time, not for the machines and the things that made life so amazing, no, but for this man … this man who took her in when she just appeared in his life, comforted her, feed her, clothed her, and … loved and respected her … and now, asked nothing of her. Told her she had rights. She could chose, she could make decisions for her life. She leaned into his arms as tears overflowed down her cheeks. She whispered in his ear. "You are an amazing man … I- I don't understand how I could have the good fortune to be here with you … not for the things of this time, but you! I love you! I do not care about anyone else or anything else from before. I only care about you and now … us." She slid over on the sofa and they cling closely together enjoying the moment.

While enjoying David embrace, Emily thought about his explanations. She decided that given Angela's comments last night and their discussions today she would accept his history as history and not let it concern her. In some way, she was surprised he was willing to be so honest and she was again grateful for the man he was. She was intrigued by the comments about birth control. She was also a little embarrassed at herself for her interest in the subject. She wanted to ask about it. Maybe she should wait and ask Angela? No, she thought, he said they were a couple and these were things a couple talked about. So, she took a breath and asked, "Ah, David, ah, you said that couples need to be able to talk about personal things…" she hesitated as he pulled back so he could see her face and nodded.

"Ask anything you want and I will explain as best I can…" he smiled encouragement to her.

"Ah, I was, ah, wondering how birth control works…" she immediately blushed and worried at her lower lip.

David smiled at her embarrassment, "Sure, I think I can do that. I'm not an expert, but I can explain what I know about it." He paused a moment. "Well there are a number of different methods that couples can use. First, the oldest and easiest, is condoms." David thought for a second trying to be sure he used terminology she would most easily understand. "They are like small very thin plastic bags that fit tightly around the man's penis when erect so that during intercourse the sperm can't get into the women's vagina and up into the uterus to fertilize the egg. There is also a female version that fits into the vagina and works the same way."

Emily's eyes went wide and she gasped at the explanation.

David looked at her a little concerned, "you ok? Do you understand?"

Emily had a vague understanding about condoms, not that it had ever been a topic of conversation for her before. But the words he used. She had never heard such words to describe ... it. Being raised on a farm with animals, she'd been smart enough to pretty much work out the basics. The vague general understanding that she had the intelligence to figure out was nothing compared to David's short concise detailed explanation. She nodded while trying to control her blushing.

David continued, "They're also best for people who may not know each other well, because they are very effective at preventing the spread of sexually transmitted diseases. Plus, they're cheap and easily bought at most stores." David again looked a little concerned at Emily's now shocked expression. "Do you have questions? Do you want more explanations?"

"Oh, umm, no, I just, umm…" Emily took a deep breath. "I am fine, I just have to remember these are common things of this age and I need to learn them so I can understand." She gulped. "Please continue."

David took her chin gently in his hand and looked into her eyes. "That's the right attitude. You're a strong intelligent woman. You're doing fine." He smiled reassuringly at her and continued. "The next group is called barrier type birth control methods. Generally, they are creams, foams, cups, or sponges that are inserted into the vagina before intercourse and prevent the sperm from getting to the egg. Another group is metal or plastic devices that are inserted by a doctor and remain inside the women for an extended period of time, years even. In some cases, a women has to have had a baby before these can be used, I'm not sure why, but not important for us now. The final group is things, either pills you swallow, patches that stick on your arm, or very small pin like things that are inserted under the skin, that use hormones to affect your monthly cycle, some just change the hormonal balance in your body to prevent conception. Some of them also reduce the number of cycles per year." David hesitated a second, "I think that's most of the common methods. Oh, there is sterilization for men which is fairly easy for a doctor to do, but expensive to reverse and not always successful, it's kind of like tattoos." He chuckled at his own comparison. "For women it is much more difficult and expensive. Some women have it when they give birth, especially after a caesarean birth, then it's much easier. Either way it's almost impossible to reverse. Generally people only do sterilization if they are sure they don't want any more children." David thought another moment, "I think that covers most of it … questions?"

Emily stared at David in amazement. She managed to get a hold of herself to ask, "How do people decide which method to use?"

"Generally, it depends on the situation the woman is in or just personal preference. There is plenty of information on the internet … I'll show you how to look it up, then you can read all the details about each one … make sure I didn't miss anything or get anything wrong … we can talk some more whenever you're ready. Oh, we need to pack up and get going."

"OK…" Emily responded as they got up from the sofa.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**1:45 PM Sunday, July 8, 2012**

**Boreanaz Home**

**Wilmington, Massachusetts**

As David pulled up to his parent's house he saw Jack and Angela getting out of Jack's SUV in the driveway. He pulled in right behind them. Angela quickly made it to Emily's side of the convertible, reached in and gave her a quick hug.

"Hey girl how's it going?" Angela exclaimed, "I see you survived the night with this horn dog."

Emily grin turned to a blank look, "Horn dog? I don't know what that means." She turned to look to David for an explanation then back to Angela.

"Angela, Please!" David grimaced.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just messing with you. He'll explain it to you later ... won't you Booth?" Angela laughed while thinking interesting phase … why does it sound familiar?

Angela pulled Emily from the car and gave her a once over appraising look, then smiled, "You look good … very twenty-first century, but still I need to take you shopping and get you some really hot girly stuff." She grinned and winked over at David. "Victoria's Secret would be the perfect place."

Emily blushed, surprised at the quick, friendly offer, "Thank you, I appreciate your offer and would very much enjoy going, ah, shopping? ... with you." She now took in Angela's clothing… the top was tight, but more disturbing it was very short, leaving most of her stomach exposed. The pants, ooh, the pants had no legs. Emily mentally gridded her teeth and smiled. "Ah, very interesting attire."

The four of them were soon at the back door with cake, ice cream, beer and gifts, all the makings for a small family birthday get together. Next thing Emily knew she was in a homey comfortable family kitchen with everyone talking and joking at the same time. She was quickly pulled into a gentle hug by David's mother and soon passed over to his father for a similar warm friendly greeting.

"So, this is Emily." Patti Boreanaz said as she smiled and warmly hugged a nervous Emily. "I'm very happy to meet you. David hasn't told us anything about you," she turned and gave David a motherly glare as Emily was being hugged by David's father Dave. "Where did you meet? When?" Patti's motherly interrogation began.

"Mom, please! Let's get the stuff put away, then maybe we can all sit down calmly, rest a minute, and Emily and I will tell you everything." David responded, trying not to betray his nervousness.

Patti's 'mother's intuition' was quickly on high alert as she picked up David's nervous tone, the poor girl's pale trembling demeanor, even Angela and Jack's behavior seemed a little off. Something was different here … any girl David had brought home to 'meet the parents' before was a known, she had been talked about with them, David had provided basic background. He had made a judgment about how serious he was about the girl before introducing her to them. This Emily was a total surprise. Then she noticed Emily nervously fingering a small chain around her neck and the … the dog tag? A single dog tag? She quickly looked to her son's neck and she saw just _one_ dog tag on his chain. She stifled a gasp. Her brain was stunned at the implications; David had never even come close to this before. How, so suddenly? Who _was_ this girl?

Angela quickly noticed the stunned look on her mother's face as she stared at Emily. In a second Angela saw the reason for her mother's expression. In that instant she took over. "Dad, guys, why don't you get us all drinks and us girls will go sit in the dining room and we can all talk there, OK?" She then grabbed her mother's arm and gestured to Emily and the girls departed for the dining room.

Dave was confused, "What was that all about?" he questioned as he glanced between his son and daughter's boyfriend. "Am I missing something?"

David watched the 'girls' go into the dining room. "Dad, we'll explain everything when we're all settled…Oh, you better get Mom a glass of wine, probably a large one…" he grabbed a glass of water for Emily and a beer for himself and quickly entered the dining room. David placed the water glass in front of Emily as the three sets of female eyes watched his every move. He leaned over toward her as she looked up. Their eyes locked and in a manner of seconds comfort and reassurance were silently communicated between the couple. He sat beside her and gently took her hand in his.

David looked over at his mother, "Angela and Jack came by the condo last night and met Emily. We explained how we met and Emily's situation to them."

At that moment Jack and Dave entered the room and Dave placed a large goblet of wine in front of Patti and then went to the other end of the table to sit down with his beer. Jack sat beside Angela and passed her a smaller glass of wine.

"Dave, this is too much, I don't want so much…" Patti complained.

"David said you'd need a glass of wine, probably a large one," Dave shrugged and looked at David.

Patti glared over at David as she tapped the side of the wine glass with her nails. "OK, so what's so bad I need this?"

"Oh, no, it's not bad, in fact," David said as he turned from his mother to Emily and smiled, "I think it's wonderful." Emily immediately blushed as she looked into David's eyes.

Patti looked back and forth between the two, finally saying in exasperation, "What are you going to tell me, it was love at first sight for you two?"

David, Angela and Jack all chuckled at the question. Dave and Patti looked around confused. Emily looked down and blushed even more.

David looked at his mother, "Do you believe in fate?" Patti's jaw dropped as she looked back at her son.

"I wouldn't say it was love at first sight. But it is now." David smiled at Emily as she glanced up at him. "For Emily, I think it some combination of horror, terror, and fear. For me, it was shock and surprise. For both of us, it was complete disbelief."

"So, when did this happen?" Dave asked.

"Yesterday morning just before five AM." David replied.

Patti looked at her son, "I really don't want to hear those kinds of details."

"No, it wasn't how you think … I went to sleep about two, _alone_, in a locked house, when suddenly at 4:47 I heard coughing, and a raspy female voice asking Sophie if it was time to get up. I turned and looked into the face of this beautiful woman beside me. She opened her eyes, took one look at me, screamed and fell out of my bed trying to get away. Not exactly love at first sight." David chuckled and Angela and Jack laughed lightly.

"Now wait a minute," Dave questioned, "how did she get in your condo, if you were alone and everything was locked?"

Patti's response was similar to Angela's the prior night, arms folded, but with more the parental look of exasperation on her face.

"That is the big question the four of us really don't have an answer to … but the more important issue is … umm … well … Emily was born October 11, 1811, over two hundred years ago, for her today is July 8, 1837."

Dave and Patti looked at each other then around at the four 'kids'.

"Emily, why would you make up such a story?" Dave questioned as he looked directly at Emily.

"Dad…" David and Angela both started and their father cut them off. "Let Emily talk, I'd like to hear her explanation."

"It is fine, David, I will tell my story." David started again. "No, David, please, you said I was a strong woman. I need to be able to speak for myself." Emily stated as she straightened up and looked over to Dave.

"I'm sorry, yes, you're right, you are a strong woman…" David stated as he smiled at her and leaned back in his chair.

"Mr. Boreanaz, I don't know… "Emily started when she was interrupted by Dave.

"Please Emily, just call me Dave," Dave requested and gave her a smile.

Emily hesitated, uncertain if she could be so informal with David's father. "I- I do not feel I should be addressing my suitor's father by his given name…" she worried at her bottom lip as she glanced at Dave.

Dave hesitated, interesting terminology, hum, "It's OK, whatever you're comfortable with is fine with me."

"Thank you, Mr. Boreanaz," Emily replied nervously, "Ah; I do not know how I came to be in this time. Because of a sickness I had retired to my bed shortly after the evening meal Friday. Mrs. Harris had given me some of her vile tasting medicine for my sickness, but it was of little help. Sometime in the middle of the night I had gone out to the well to get a sip of water. My cough woke me on occasions until the last time. When I felt movement in the bed I thought Sophie was getting up and it was time for us to prepare for work in the mill. However, when I opened my eyes I did not see Sophie, but a strange man in my bed or I thought it my bed." Emily turned and smiled shyly at David. "It was David."

Patti and Dave looked at each other. Not sure what to make of the story but especially her verbiage.

"So, where do you live?" Patti asked.

"Mrs. Harris' boardinghouse. It is or I guess was across from the main entrance to the Suffolk Mill, where I and the other of the mill girls work. The boardinghouse is owned by the mill owners and Mrs. Harris provides us girls with a bed, meals and moral guidance for one dollar and twenty-five cents a week." Emily paused.

David jumped in with, "As best as I can guess the boardinghouse was on the same spot as my condo and her and Sophie's attic bedroom was probably in about the same spot as my bedroom. I don't know if or why it matters, but then we don't know why or how any of this happened."

Dave held his hands up, "OK, OK, so you're trying to tell us that she was transported somehow through time from 1837 to now in the same spot?" He exclaimed sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like…" David replied.

"If Emily and this Sophie were in the same bed, why didn't she get transported too?" Patti asked looking around.

David shrugged, "I don't know. It isn't like there are any rules about this that I know about." Jack laughed. Everyone turned and looked at him. He immediately stopped, looked around, and shrugged.

Dave sighed and looked at Emily carefully, "OK, young lady, what do you have or can you say that would support this, ah, story of yours?"

Emily shrugged as she looked to David briefly before turning to Dave, "All I woke with yesterday morning Mr. Boreanaz was my bed gown and night cap. I have nothing else from my time." She then worried at her bottom lip some more.

Angela jumped in this time, "After Jack and I surprised them last night at the condo. We talked for almost two hours. I quizzed her about the time she claimed to be from and she answered all my questions. The guys had to check the internet to confirm her answers. I watched her every move, listened to every word. I caught nothing. I sent the guys into the media room so we could have a one on one girl talk. I pressed her again and continued to look for anything, even little things … she didn't know how to open the diet coke can; she was surprised when the fuzz almost overflowed the glass, little things like that. No one playing a part or whatever would be so perfect. I don't understand how she got here, none of it makes sense." Angela shrugged and smiled over at Emily. "If the story is true or not, I don't know and at this point I don't care. They love each other and if they're happy than that's what's important. She's an honest, innocent girl with no pretenses; I'm giving her a shot…"

"Sorry Emily, I know we're not letting you talk, but I have to say this," David jumped in earnestly, "I've spent nearly every minute with her since yesterday morning. Believe me; she arrived straight from the nineteenth century. Sorry, Emily if this embarrasses you," David said as he looked into her eyes before he turned to his mother, "She smelled like a homeless person, maybe worse, they didn't bath regularly back then. She didn't know about a shower, a toilet, or how they worked! The only real physical evidence is her rough callused hands from years of labor in the mill. " He shrugged as he looked between his parents. "I watched her reactions all day, at the house, in the car, at the stores, at the park. They were consistent. Maybe a person might work at creating a nineteenth century persona, but why? What would be her point, her goal? Plus, how the hell did she get in the locked condo?" He shook his head and turned to Emily and took her hand. "Through all of this … this craziness I fell in love with this strong, intelligent, beautiful woman."

Emily looked at David through watery eyes, "You are a wonderful caring man. I appeared in your life with nothing, but a crazy story. You could have tossed me out in the street or taken advantage of me in my fix, but you did not. You cared for me and my sickness. You fed me, clothed me, and comforted me in my distress. You explained things about this time and yourself honestly and with great condor, answered my questions, supported me in my fears, while treating me with great respect and concern for my health and moral wellbeing and asking nothing in return. I cannot but love such a caring, loving, wonderful man. You are truly my hero … I love you with all my heart."

There was quiet around the table as Emily and David gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**2:30 PM Sunday, July 8, 2012**

**Boreanaz Home**

**Wilmington, Massachusetts**

Dave and Patti looked at each other and around table. Dave finally spoke. "David, Jack let's get the grill going or we're never going to eat and I'm getting hungry." He stood up and looked down at Emily and smiled, "I don't know what to make of your story, but for now I've got burgers and dogs to grill…which do you prefer?" He watched as her hesitate smile turned to a blank look.

"I don't know what that means?" Emily asked as she glanced to David.

Angela and Jack glanced at each other with corresponding quizzical looks at the oddly familiar phrase.

David looked in her confused eyes and answered for her, "Emily will try one of each, she tried a Wendy's burger yesterday, but I doubt she's had a hot dog before. She says she eats everything but Brussels sprouts." He smirked, "But then not to many people like them." On that note the guys headed out to the backyard to start the grill.

After the men had left to begin the manly summer activity of backyard grilling, the three women sat in silence for a few moments. Patti sat stunned as she attempted to process the prior conversation. She looked over at a very nervous Emily then to her daughter who suddenly had a smirk on her face.

"Emily, Emily, Emily," Angela nodded her head and smirked at Emily, "You continue to tell him those things and he'll be impossible to live with…" she laughed, "You never want a man to think you're that much into him."

Emily gave Angela a blank look, "I don't know what that means?"

Angela laughed, "I'm just joking with you … wait, what'd you say?" she suddenly looked very closely at Emily as the phrase's origin finally occurred to her.

Emily had been confused by Angela's comments about her heart felt loving words about David, but she quickly realized the why of Angela's question about her question. She blushed and looked down at the table.

"Bones!" Angela exclaimed as she grinned at Emily, but was a little surprised at Emily's embarrassment. "Did David tell you that you look just like Emily Deschanel from the TV show 'Bones'?"

Emily nodded her head and glanced up at Angela.

"Wow," Angela continued as she took in Emily's nervous embarrassment, "David Boreanaz in love with an Emily, wow, imagine if your last name was Deschanel, wouldn't that be something…" Angela was beginning to think there was more to Emily's reaction than should be expected given David having told her about the show … she paused and eyed Emily. "You never did say what your last name is…"

Emily looked at Angela and worried at her lip again. Not sure why she was nervous about this subject. "Deschanel," she whispered.

Angela looked at her stunned. "You're kidding? ...You're not kidding… "

Patti looked between the two girls and folded her arms across her chest again, "OK, OK, now I get it. I thought this girl looked familiar. You had me going there. So, what is it a birthday joke you're playing on me? Is your father in on this too?" She started looking around, "Where is your father and the boys? I would think they would want to be here to see my reaction…"

"No, No… Mom, it's not that at all! It's all true. It's not a joke." Angela jumped in interrupting her mother. "Yeah, I didn't know Emily's last name and yeah, it's weird, but everything we told you was true."

During the next few minutes, Angela felt as though she was pleading a case of an innocent client before the toughest judge she'd ever faced. After she had presented lengthy 'oral augments', she was able to gain a 'continuance'. The client's story was taken under advisement by the judge.

At this point Patti wasn't sure what to think of the entire situation. Her daughter had made a passionate defense of Emily's story. Patti sighed in exasperation, "I really don't understand why you would all go to such lengths to create a crazy story. The whole love at first sight or what second sight?" she looked pointedly at Emily. "Would be much easier to accept … now I don't know what to make of you … but I will go along with Angela and give you a chance."

Emily was trembling with fear and trepidation at David's mother's reaction. She was surprised and grateful at Angela's strong support of her. "Umm … Mrs. Boreanaz," Emily started, barely able to control her emotions, "I am sorry that I have caused you distress. It was not my intention." Her voice cracked slightly as she continued, "I beg you to please understand, I did not will this circumstance to occur. I do not know why or how it occurred. But, now I am so grateful that it did. I have found my love, my savor, my knight in shining armor. I do not know how I could have managed if it had not been for David." Emily's words ended softly and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Patti looked at Emily, taking in her words and the emotions in them and on her face, she relented. "Emily, I hope you can understand, your story is impossible to believe, but for now I don't care. I'm not going to worry about your, whatever, history. He says he loves you, and you love him. As a mother that is what I and any mother wants for their child, to love and to be loved." She paused and looked into Emily's fearful nervous eyes and smiled while she patted her lightly on the hand, "You treat him right and we'll get along just fine." She then looked at both girls and said, "OK, who's up for helping with the corn on the cob."

Out in the backyard a similar conversation took place. Dave was presiding over the massive grill in full grill master regalia and tools of the trade. David awaited the fatherly interrogation. Jack tried to stay of out the middle of the expected fireworks.

"So," Dave began as he fiddled with the controls of the grill. "You really expect us to believe that girl just appeared in your bed at five in the morning … out of thin air?"

"Yup!" David responded then paused, "Would you rather I said she was some prostitute I picked up on the streets at five in the morning?"

"No, of course not," Dave replied rather indignant, "It would be a more plausible story, but that girl is no prostitute."

"Correct, she is a sweet innocent nineteenth century girl," David replied.

Dave sighed as he looked at his son.

"Dad," David paused a second, "When have I ever lied to you…" seeing his father's raised eyebrow, "Fine, about importance things … since I got out of high school!" David exclaimed in exasperation. "Dad, this is important. I love her and she loves me. If you believe our story or not I suppose it really doesn't matter. It's the truth. It's the explanation for her not knowing anything about 'normal' life, her being so different. That's why we wanted to tell you guys the truth, so, you'd understand her."

A half hour later the family group was sitting around the picnic table enjoying the outdoor meal. Most of the conversation centered on Emily. David encouraged her to talk about her life as a mill girl. Angela, gently this time, asked about her family, growing up on the farm. As she slowly became more comfortable with David's family, Emily talked. She described her childhood, growing up without a mother, the hard work on the farm, her father and brother. Why she left the farm for the mill. She described the day to day experiences of her life in the nineteenth century. The more Emily talked, responded to questions and comments by the family, the more Patti and Dave became accepting of her and the surreal event that bought her here.

At a pause in the conversation, everyone sat in a moment of contemplation.

"Ok, enough of this serious stuff, time to hit the pool!" Angela exclaimed as she poked Jack in the ribs. "How about you guys?" she looked at David and then Emily.

"Ah, Emily's not ready for swimming yet…" David said as he looked over at Emily's head down nervously staring at her plate. "Dad, Mom, why don't you guys go in too, it's your birthday, Mom. Emily and I will cleanup here…" David continued as he looked to his parents.

Emily's head immediately popped up. "Yes, please, I would very much like to help clean…"

About half hour later, David and Emily were in the kitchen having finished the party cleanup. David was looking out the window at his parents lounging beside each other by the pool in a quiet conversation. Angela and Jack were splashing each other in the pool like a couple of ten years olds. David smiled as he took in the scene. Emily stood beside him but not looking out the window. She continued to chew on her lip anxiously as she took a few furtive glances at the window.

"You'd think they were still … Oh no, he's in trouble now…" David grinned and chuckled as he watched as Angela grabbed a large bucket full of water and started after Jack with it.

Emily couldn't stop herself from glancing out the window at what David was describing. She watched with some measure of horror, then shock, but finally almost amusement as Angela was suddenly grabbed from behind by Jack after she had dumped the bucket of water over his head. She struggled and flailed around while laughing as Jack tossed her back into the water then jumped in after her. Emily knew it was play. She watched as Angela pulled herself out of the pool, stood on the edge and wagged her finger at Jack. He stood up in the pool and splashed water at her. She ducked and reached in with her foot and attempted retaliation. Emily could hear their laughter. She gritted her teeth and continued to watch as Jack jumped out of the pool and grabbed Angela again, but didn't toss her in the pool this time. She only struggled for a second as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She saw what Angela had been telling her last night … two best friends, a true couple, having fun together.

David felt Emily's hand tighten on his and her thumb stroke the side of his hand. He glanced over and was surprised to see her intently watching the activity by the pool. He smiled. "It's been a long struggle for them," he said softly. "A lot of ups and downs, both needed to do some growing up, find out what they really wanted and needed in life." He paused and Emily looked over at him. "Now they've found what they've both been looking for…" Their eyes focused on each other and the connection communicated the same thoughts.

Over an hour later the sun was lower in the late afternoon sky. Bathing suits had been changed for typical summer wear. Birthday cake and ice cream had been savored and presents opened. The family group sat by the pool and enjoyed a relaxing time together. Conversation was light and casual.

Emily felt stuffed. At the moment she reflected on the volume of food she had been eating since yesterday. There was so much, it was so good and always available. She glanced around at the bowls and small dishes of various foods David's mother had pulled out of the cabinets. Snacks; chips and dips she had called them. Emily had tried most of them. She was surprised at the wide range of flavors, some were very strong. She took another sip of the red fruity drink Angela and David's mother seemed to like. Sweet red wine, it was called. She liked the strong but pleasant sweet flavor. She was relaxed, more than she had been in a long time. An odd fuzzy happiness flooded her brain. The conversation was no longer so focused on her. She was still very much involved, but it was more general social subjects. She felt included … she felt she belonged here.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**8 PM Sunday, July 8, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Emily sat by herself on the sofa in the Media room. Angela had gone up to her room to work on something she called a brief? Something she needed to review before she went to her office tomorrow. Emily pondered the thought, Angela was a lawyer, a woman was a lawyer. What an amazing time. David had her start the large black screen TV in front of her. He instructed her how to find The Story of US program. When it was ready to begin, he said he had something he had to do for his company for the morning and for her to watch the show and they could talk about it later. It seem a little odd to her. Not that she wanted to seem a weak dependent woman, but she didn't recall another time in the two days that he was not by her side. She felt an odd sense of longing, missing… It was easy to realize the cause. She knew she needed to ignore it. He would need to be working tomorrow and she would need to find something to occupy herself. Maybe there was cleaning she could do? Laundry? Mending of clothes? Cooking? She sighed, none of these things could she do in this world. Cleaning? But this dwelling was so clean as it was. Mending maybe, but she recalled the many clothing items he had and none seem in disrepair. However, she did recall the pants that Angela was wearing when they first met were certainly in need of mending. She would ask him, he had said yesterday that they would find some way she could contribute. She sighed, with that resolution; she focused on the story on the big screen.

The story ended. Emily picked up the long narrow black rectangle of plastic with all the buttons and pointed it at the screen and pressed the small white 'off' button at the top. The screen instantly went black. She was pleased. At the same moment, David appeared at the arch way to the room. She smiled, but noticed a somewhat different demeanor to him.

"Emily, do you have a few minutes to meet with me in my conference room downstairs?" David asked in a slightly formal manner. He noticed the quizzical look on her face and smiled. "There is something I would like to discuss with you."

Emily was suddenly nervous. He was acting strangely. Why did he sound so formal? He had never done it prior? "David?" She asked.

David realized he needed to explain before she got more concerned. "Ah, Emily, I sorry if I upset you, there is just a formal discussion I want to have with you. I'll explain when we are settled in the conference room." He paused a second and smiled. "Don't worry it's a good thing."

Emily settled into the chair David had pointed to and he took the one opposite her. The chairs were very much like the chair with the little balls on its feet at his desk. She glanced around and noticed another of the large black TV screens on the wall and this table they were seated at was much larger that the dining table. This was her first time in this room near the large room the mustang carriage was stored. She immediately noticed a light yellow heavy paper in front of him and a similar one in front of her. The only other thing on the large table was a three legged flat black thing with very small holes at each end of its legs and in the middle. She glanced at it briefly, having no idea of its use, but assumed it was another of the many machines in this world made from the universal material he called plastic.

"Emily, before you open the folder in front of you I have a few things to say." David started, "I told you yesterday you could stay here as long as you wish and I would help you as long as you needed or wanted my help." Davis smiled at her and continued. "I also said that we would talk about how you could contribute while you were here. That's what I would like to talk about now."

"Oh, yes, I would very much like to help, contribute in any way possible. I could clean, sweep and scrub floors, wash clothes, cook maybe, you would have to show me how to work the machines in the kitchen…" Emily hesitated a second trying to think of more things she could do.

David grinned, "No, we have a woman who comes in once a week to clean and laundry only takes a few hours a week with the washer and dryer. Cooking, sure I'll certainly show you how everything works, but I have something different in mind. Something that I hope you will find more intellectually challenging. A position that is more in line with your abilities."

Emily was a little nervous, not sure what he thought were her abilities.

"If you would open the folder in front of you…" David opened his folder and Emily followed suit. "The paper on top is an offer letter."

Emily looked at the sheet of paper that had a Lowell Software Associates written across the top. Then it looked to be a formal letter addressed to her written in what looked to be newspaper or book type?

"I am offering you a position as an Administrative Assistant at a salary of twenty five hundred dollars a month with a performance review in ninety days. It is an exempt position which means you would be expected to work beyond the forty hours per week if there was a deadline to be met. You will earn ten days paid vacation per year and there are five days of paid sick time available. If you accept this offer your employment and training will start tomorrow morning. The requirements of the position are on the second page. Why don't you read over the requirements for a minute and I'll answer any questions." David finished, paused and smiled.

Emily hadn't looked up or really heard all that he said as her eyes scanned the top page, and then flipped to the second page. Her eyes got wider as she glanced over and then started to read the list of fourteen duties of the job he was offering her. "A, ah, Da … David … I do not know how to do these things…" Emily's very apprehensive eyes were wide and fearful as she looked up at David.

"I know. I don't expect you to know much of the job duties, but I know you are capable of learning them. I'll train you in what I need you to do to contribute to the success of my consulting business. Just so you understand, my business has been expanding and I was about to start to look for someone capable of assisting me in continuing the growth of the company. I'm not creating work for you. I need a person with the intellectual ability and the strong personality to learn and grow while providing the support I need. In these two days you have shown me that you can do this." David paused again and smiled into Emily's stunned face.

Emily tried to gather her faculties together at this much unexpected proposition. "I am unsure of my ability to learn so much. I do not know anything about this world or your business. I fear I would disappoint you. "She gazed anxiously back at him.

David looked at her seriously as he leaned toward her. "First, you would never disappoint me. Second, I've watched you and listened to you over the two days since we met. You have the intelligence and the temperament to learn quickly and succeed at this position and the potential for probably much more. All you need is training and experience. Those I can help you with. Now, again, I'm offering you this position because I need someone to do the job and I know you can handle it, not because you're my girlfriend and I love you. But, you are and I do." He smiled at her." Understand? Now, questions? Not just self-doubt … be confidant in yourself. "David continued to smile at her, then he turned serious, "if you really don't want to do this, if you really want to just help out around the house, cook clean, whatever, that's fine to, I just think you have more potential and ability than that, but it's your choice."

Emily's mouth was half open in awe. She could hardly believe his words, his strong confident words of support of her and her abilities. "I, I … are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. If you have questions about any of the requirements or the salary, we can talk about it… or if you just want to think about it, that's fine." David responded. He was a little concerned at her reaction. He didn't expect her to be so hesitant. Then he had a thought; maybe she didn't want to work with him. Maybe, she thought it wasn't a good idea, given their personal relationship. Did she see a line between a personal relationship and working together that shouldn't be crossed? He hadn't thought she would have that concern, but it could be a problem.

Emily finally decided that if he had confidence in her, she needed to have confidence in herself. She realized that this was an opportunity she had dreamed of, an opportunity beyond anything she would have ever expected in the mill. Choices, she had choices, he was offering her another choice.

"I understand if you think working with me is not a good idea, because of our personal relationships, so…"

"Oh, no, I would love to work with you. I am so surprised you have the confidence in me to learn so much." Emily hesitated and then with confidence continued, "I will accept your offer." She smiled back with a mixture of apprehension and conviction.

David was suddenly shocked by the quick change and equally quick response. After a second, he grinned back at her. "Great! But you don't have any questions?"

"I trust you. If you are confident I can learn to do the job you need me to do, then I have the confidence to say yes. I am very happy to help with what you think I can be most useful doing. I promise I will do my very best and work hard to learn and understand everything you teach me. Thank you!" she smiled happily. "The twenty-five dollars a month is more than double what I make now…"

"Wait!" David said, "Read it a little closer, its twenty- five hundred dollars per month … Now the only problem I see for the moment with your compensation is without a social security number I can't officially pay you. We'll have to work out an internal arrangement until we can get you a social security number, is that ok?" David looked into a stunned face.

Emily looked back to the offer page, this time noticing the extra zeros. "I, I don't understand … that's more money than I have made in my entire life." She stared at him in shock.

David smiled at her. "Well to be honest it is an average starting pay for this type of position for someone with little experience. Also, remember the value of the dollar is much less and the cost of everything is much more that you are used to. Another thing, on a personal note, you will have expenses. Angela pays me eight hundred dollars a month and we split the food bill. So, I was thinking your share of living expenses would be four hundred a month, plus a share of the food bill. The reason is, ah, Angela has her own bedroom and bathroom and at the moment you are sharing with me." David paused thinking he had better make sure she was ok with continuing the arrangement. "Is the current, ah living situation ok with you?" he questioned.

Emily's brain was overwhelmed with the information. The last few words caught her attention. Angela pays him eight hundred dollars a month and she would be paying half because she was sharing? In her logical mind, it seemed fair … her emotions however. She hesitated and blushed, "Ah, I still am a little apprehensive that it is an immoral situation…" she looked down and gridded her teeth. " But, I am happy with the current living situation with you."

David immediately reached over and gently lifted her chin. "I love you and as I said I respect you." He grinned at her apprehensive face. "I'm very happy that you're happy."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Monday Morning **

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Emily woke slowly to a less intimate position in bed with David. They were facing each other, their hands in a casual tangled hold of each other. She looked into his peaceful face as he slept; watched the slow movement of his chest in time with his breathing. A soft smile crossed her face as a feeling of comfort and pleasure at her new situation flowed throughout her. She leaned a little closer and rested her cheek against the back of his hand and sighed slightly. Her mind recalled the wonderful day yesterday had been. His parents turned out to be very warm and accepting of her; well, after the shock and disbelief faded. She felt better about the fact she could look beyond, well, she tried, Jack without a shirt and see the relationship between Angela and him. It made her feel happy to see them having so much fun together. She glanced at David's shirt covered chest, just a few inches from her face and recalled the few seconds of David's bare chest that she had seen the first few moments with him. She could feel herself blush as thoughts of it and some of the things they had talked about circulated in her brain. Two days, it was only two days and here she was in a man's bed, happy, comfortable, and content. Then her brain went to the shocking offer he made her. She could hardly believe the faith and confidence he had in her. He had explained later that he wanted her to continue to have the independence she had had before and more, the ability to chose a direction for her life. He had clearly stated, he loved her and their relationship was important to him, but he wanted her to feel empowered to make her own choices. _Empowered_. Again, she could not believe this man who loved her so much that he wanted to ensure she able to choose a direction for her life herself. She looked in his face and smiled. There was only one direction she wanted in her life and she was staring at him now.

This morning was much more rushed for Emily that the prior mornings in this new world. She actually found it similar to her usual rush with other mill girls in the morning preparation. Well, maybe only similar in the short time period to get ready, the activities were so much different. She decided the skirt and the other long shelve blouse would be an acceptable work attire. David had agreed, but suggested her sandals, rather than the sneakers. She was also very happy that David had provided a laundry lesson before bed and all her new clothing items were clean and neatly stored. She now understood David's point about the ease and short amount of time cleaning clothes took in this world. It was another example of the ease of being clean and comfortable that machines of this era afforded.

"Angela and I have a usual breakfast that I make, you can help. It will give you an opportunity to learn how more things operate." David stated as they reached the kitchen.

"Wonderful, I would like very much to help." Emily replied happily.

He grinned at her, "Good deal, ok, coffee first…" and he pulled a bag of Dunkin Donuts coffee from the panty and stepped over to the coffee maker. "Because all three of us will have coffee and we'll probably have more than one cup, we'll make a full pot."

Emily watched attentively as he put a small paper cone into the machine then scooped a measured amount of the ground coffee into it. Then the glass pot was filled with water and the water poured in the top and immediately the now empty pot was slid into the bottom of the coffee maker. He showed her a button which she pushed and it was done. "What will happen now?" She asked as she looked from the small machine that didn't do anything to him.

"Give it a second…" he chuckled. "Not everything in this world is instant." At that moment the coffee maker started making the usual coffee maker sounds.

She looked back at the sounds and saw a couple of dark drops fall into the waiting pot. "Oh… I guess your world was spoiling me…" she grinned back at him.

"Ok, next, english muffins with cinnamon and peanut butter, also strawberry jam." He turned and looked at her. "You want to split the muffins? I'll show you…"

Emily was soon carefully stabbing gently into the narrow edge of the remaining two english muffins with a fork. After he watched her with a slight smile for a moment, he started to gather the other things. Emily remembered the toaster from her first morning. It was the small machine that browned pieces of the perfectly sliced tan grainy bread that David seemed to have. It did a similar job with the muffins she had poked apart. With David's direction, she sprinkled the cinnamon and spread the peanut butter and the strawberry jam on the browned english muffins. With the addition of bananas, soon there were three plates with a balanced meal of a spice, whole grain carbs, protein, fats, and two fruits. Along with coffee and a multi-vitamin pill for each of them, breakfast was ready. Emily felt much better about herself and her ability to adapt by just accomplishing these few simple tasks in the kitchen.

Minutes later, Angela made it downstairs dressed in a navy pinstripe business skirt suit, high heels, and with her hair arranged in a professional style. Emily stared in wonderment at the transformation. The three of them had a quick breakfast at the dining room table before Angela, in a flurry of activity, a quick comment about probably being home about seven, and byes, was out the door. David watched with a smirk as his sister rushed out of the house. He shook his head. "If she would just get her a... out of bed five or ten minutes earlier, she wouldn't be so frantic every morning."

Emily looked over at him quizzically, "Her a?"

David grinned back at her, "I didn't say the whole word that refers her bottom…"

Emily hesitated a second, "Is it a word a lady should not hear or say?"

"Well, actually, it's a common word that most people use without thinking much about it … it's not that bad, there are certainly worse."

"Would you tell me?"

He looked at her a second, "Ass…"

"Oh, hum, ok, well now I know another new word..." she replied with almost no blushing.

After cleaning up after the morning meal, they were in the dining room. David had explained that until they could get her a desk and chair, she would have to work at the dining room table. He apologized for it being uncomfortable. Emily remembered back to her work in the mill, the noise, the smell, the heat and the cold. She was certain it was not going to be a problem in this bright clean comfortable dwelling.

Emily was looking intently at the small screen in front of her. David was leaning over her shoulder pointing out the various operations of his laptop. "This flat area here, "He lightly touched the center mouse pad, "controls the curser… that's this little arrow that moves when you move your finger across the pad. See?" he explained. "Ok, you try."

Emily touched the plain flat surface and slowly moved her finger and watched in amazement as the little arrow moved. It was very much like his phone pictures.

The learning session continued as David walked her through the basics of computer operations. Once she had an understanding of how to work the laptop, he pulled a practice typing program off the internet. Explained the reason for the program, what it was going to teach her and then he helped her get started. Within a few minutes she was into the program and was learning the keyboard.

"Ok, I'll be at my desk. If you need anything, just shout. Oh, I'll be on a con call, that's a meeting on the phone with other people at nine. If you need me then just tap me on the shoulder, ok?" He smiled at her anxious but determined face.

'Ok…" Emily responded as she glanced over to his desk then up to him before her eyes were back to the screen in front of her. David headed over to his desk. Emily returned to the directions on the screen. She soon noticed that the woman in the little machine seem to know which keys she was typing and responded to it correctly. For a moment Emily was concerned how that could be. She thought the woman was like the other people in The Story of US she had watched. They just told a story, the same story over and over, but this woman seems to know what she was typing now. She stopped a minute to consider it. She glanced over to David and watched as he walked up and down in front of his desk and talked to himself. She had already figured out that he had to be talking in some manner that he could be heard by the other people on his con call. She shrugged and thought, well this machine was more sophisticated than the story on the TV, hum, and she knew the little woman inside could not see or hear her, but just responded to her typing. She certainly realized the little woman was pictures made smaller, that moved, of a real woman. She did not know how it all worked but at this point she accepted what she saw and continued with the learning instructions the little woman provided.

David wrapped up his call. The meeting had gone very well. The client's project manager had been happy. There had even been suggestions about moving up the second phase and rolling out the upgrades to more field offices. The bottom line was the project manager wanted a proposal from David for a pulling in of the schedule and an additional proposal for the new field office upgrades. She had said that if the proposals looked good to her, she would present them at the next meeting of the project's steering committee. David was both ecstatic and a little anxious. He glanced over at Emily and watched for a few moments as her fingers moved across the keys. He was hoping she would pick things up quickly and he might be able to get her help on some of the basic input items of the project. He was confidence of her intelligence and assumed she would learn quickly, but still he knew it would be a lot to expect from her. David paused, unsure of what he was seeing. In a few seconds he was behind her watching intently. She didn't know he was there. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. Her eyes were focused as her fingers moved around the keyboard with confidence. He started to grin. In the next few seconds he had his arms across his chest and shook his head slightly. What few doubts he had were gone. She truly was an amazing person, an amazing woman.

"Emily." He whispered.

"Huh?" Emily stopped and turned around to him.

David stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders and bent down and kissed her upturned lips. He pulled away just a few inches and looked in her eyes, "How's it going?"

She smiled at him a second, then a small frown came over her face. She looked back down and pointed an accusing finger at the screen. "The little woman in here is not very happy with me. She smiles and says how well I'm doing but she always wants me to go faster and she pointed out the one mistake I made. She would make a good overseer."

David laughed. "Ok, ok, you're doing fine. Let's see…" David reached over and moved around in the program to get some of Emily's results. "Whoaa, you are doing great and after only a couple of hours at it…" He looked at her and shook his head slightly, "you have a disturbingly steep learning curve."

She frowned slightly, "I don't know what that means?"

"Nothing, just … you're amazing," he chuckled. "Ok, time to take a break … let's get another cup of coffee and relax a few minutes."

A couple hours later David finished rough drafts of the two proposals and caught up on e-mails. He noticed it was well after twelve. He was hungry. Glancing over at Emily again he saw she was hard at the keyboard, fingers flying. He gazed at her for a few moments and noticed how focused she was and then he noticed the tip of her tongue just sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she slowed and leaned a little closer to the screen. God, she's cute, he thought and got up and headed over to her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**A/N: Just a note of explanation. I have moved to weekly posting primarily because posting is catching up to my writing. I'm not the fastest writer, but hopefully I can maintain a weekly schedule. I still have a number of experiences planned for Emily in the twenty-first century, but am certainly open to and encourage any suggestions for other events and story direction. I respond directly to all reviews. So, a review or a PM, either will work. **

**Also, my thoughts, concerns and support go out to the people of my former hometown of Boston. **

**Monday Afternoon **

**Suffolk Mill Condos **

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Lunch was a quick light meal of sandwiches, chips and fruit.

"Do you have a special machine that cuts the bread into uniform slices?" Emily asked quizzically as she held up her sandwich.

David looked up and over, "I don't … bread is baked in large bakeries and they probably have large slicing machines … part of how a large volume of bread is produced … I guess … I've never seen the process, but I'm just assuming how it works. The whole agricultural process is mostly large companies growing, processing and marketing the volumes of food you saw in the supermarket. There still are a few small local farmers, but they tend to grow the more perishable foods. Oh, the corn we had yesterday … my mother bought at the super market. It was ok, but in a few weeks when the corn the local farmers grow is ready, it'll be much better."

Emily wasn't really surprised at this new information. It seemed to match with most everything else about this new world. She shrugged, "Hum, interesting…" she took another bite as she again considered the range of foods, flavors, textures, and their freshness.

David watched her eyes. He smiled slightly as he knew her brain was processing this latest piece of information. "Emily…"

"Yes?" she focused on him.

"Have you ever been to a doctor or dentist?"

"No. I have been lucky not to have a major injury or illness requiring a doctor. Dentist? No, I have not needed a tooth removed. Why?"

"I was thinking you should see a dentist. Just to have your teeth checked and cleaned…"

"Why!" Emily asked with concern. "I have no pain… what would he do?"

"It's ok, she would just check for problems that might be developing and the hygienist can clean your teeth better that you can with the toothbrush." David paused a second as he looked at the hint of fear in Emily's eyes. "I go every six months, Angela too, most people do. It's mostly to prevent problems before they develop or fix small things." David had a pretty good idea of her concern, "there is very little pain … when they do something that could be painful there is medicine that prevents the pain." He reached over and patted her hand. "It's a good thing, I promise…"

Emily looked into his eyes as she listened to this latest issue. Why anyone would go to a dentist if you do not have a very painful tooth was all she could think. She remembered poor Bertha and her tooth last year. It was a terrible painful experience for her friend. The screaming, the flailing, having to help hold her friend down and the blood and then the pain for days after; Emily shook slightly at the memory. She hesitated, thinking again, everything David had told her was correct. He only wanted to help her, care for her … and there was medicine for the pain. She remembered the small pills that took away her pain when she arrived. "Ok … I trust you. If you think it is important than I will go." She looked over at him and she chewed nervously on her lip. Suddenly, her mind clicked … She? "The dentist is a woman?"

"Yeah," David smirked at her reaction. "Where Angela and I go there are two dentists in the office, a man and a woman, we just happen to see Susan, the woman most of the time. They're equally good. Oh, and Angela's doctor is a woman also. Many women like to see a woman doctor … I can understand it." David's mind briefly traveled back to the one time he had a woman doctor for a physical. He couldn't recall which was more embarrassing the prostate exam or the testicular exam.

Emily was again stunned. Much as she tried to be less shocked by this world, she just could not help her amazed reaction to women dentists, doctors, and … Angela, a lawyer.

"Ok, I'll call our dentist and see when I can get an appointment for a checkup for you and the same with Angela's doctor for you. It might take a while to get into see Dr. Lim, she's pretty busy, according to Angela." David went on. "Dr. Lim could explain birth control for you and answer any of your questions…" David suddenly stopped. "I'm only saying if you're interested … I'm not pushing you or anything … I told you I wouldn't…"

Emily stared at him and saw his nervous reaction to what he had just said to her, but she was more interested in why she should see a doctor if she had no aliment. "It is ok, David, I know … I understand … ah, so what would the doctor do if I have no aliments to be treated? Is there some checking she would do?"

David was relieved at her lack of reaction and no blushing, "Well, there are many different types of tests that can be done to check for any potential problems, catch any issues early, the earlier a disease or illness is caught; usually the easier it is to cure. Women usually go every year, it's important if you're sexually active…" David stopped again, silently cursing himself for letting his mouth run on again.

Emily looked at him, "and if I am not ah, sexually active…" she carefully restated his words, while thinking all that they had talked about, their flirty joking banter in the car, his comment about continuing the banter while on the sofa. These thoughts consolidated in seconds in her brain into a bold response. With a slight smirk on her face and widened eyes, she arched one eyebrow and added, "yet." She then tilted her head an inch or so to the left and regarded him, waiting for a response.

It was now David's turn to be stunned as her last word registered in his mind, plus the look. He remembered his comment to her yesterday that he would joke with her about waiting for marriage, before… So, she was certainly willing to play along with this game. He leaned forward and rested his elbows with his arms crossed on the table.

Emily mirrored his actions as she leaned forward and their noses were barely an inch apart. Each set of eyes first focused on the other, and then randomly covered the corresponding face … more seconds passed without a word being said. Silent communication of understanding and humor, of a comfort level between them, so strong, so soon. Slow gentle smiles, knowing comfortable smiles graced both faces.

David suddenly closed the small distance and placed a quick gentle kiss on the tip of Emily's nose, then learned back in his chair. He shook his head slightly and grinned at her, "you certainly do have a steep learning curve, Ms. Daschanel."

Emily leaned back in her chair and smiled back at David coyly. She wasn't sure of the real meaning of the phase he used again, but she certainly knew him well enough now to know it was a compliment. "Why, thank you, Mr. Boreanaz."

After a few more meaningful looks, sly comments and a kiss between them they were back to work. Emily was again leaning over the keyboard practicing her rapidly developing keyboarding skills while dealing with the somewhat annoying little woman. David was at his desk making a few warm calls to follow up on new business leads. He took a short break to call the dentist and was pleased they happened to have an opening tomorrow morning. A quick check of his outlook calendar showed it could be made to fit with a few adjustments. He called Dr. Kim's office and was shocked that there had just been a cancellation for Wednesday morning. He grabbed it. As he was answering the basic personal questions about Emily to set the appointment, he became a little apprehensive, but the receptionist didn't question any of his answers. She instructed him to make sure they arrived thirty minutes early so medical history and various other forms of information could be gathered before Emily saw the doctor. It was about the same as with the dentist, just more detailed. Another check of his calendar created a number of things to be rescheduled from Wednesday morning, but he worked it out. In the middle of all his scheduling and rescheduling of the next couple of days, he received a text from Angela. She had an idea on how to get Emily a social security card and she would be home by seven for dinner and they could discuss it then. Around three thirty, David made sure he pulled Emily off the laptop for a twenty minute break. He took her outside and they sat on one of the benches in front of the condo complex and enjoyed the pleasant weather, the views, and each other. He spent the rest of the day editing the two proposals for the big client and final reviews of a couple small client proposals he wanted to get out. He also fielded a call confirming the small open house he had scheduled weeks ago for this Thursday for three potential new local clients here in his conference room. The call reminded him to check the other confirmations. With the various other small stupid little things that stole away time it was soon approaching six and he decided to wrap it up for the day.

Emily was focusing on the current paragraph the little woman had instructed her to practice when she felt hands on her shoulders and she gave out a small yelp in surprise. She quickly looked up and a familiar set of lips captured hers. She felt them pull into a smile as they pulled away. David smiling face was inches from hers.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Well, a little, I was concentrating on this page, so I did not hear you approach."

"Ah, I have ninja stealth skills."

"I don't know what that means?"

David chuckled, "it just means I can move quietly if I want to… OK, the work day is over. How'd you do?"

Emily looked at the small numbers in the corner that David had explained were like a clock. Five forty nine was the time. "It is not yet six, is it not early to end work?"

"I generally work nine or ten hours a day, less if there is something personal I have to handle, more if there is something that needs to be finished. It's been almost ten and I've finished what I needed to, so we're done." David replied as he checked her results again. "Wow, you do have one he … heck of a steep learning curve… this is better than I could do." David proceeded to shut down the laptop and they headed for the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Emily was mixing up a moist spicy flour batter to cover the boneless chicken breasts that were to be baked for dinner. An egg, a little milk, and the odd smelling flour, were an easy thing to make as David washed the chicken and prepared the small baking pan. In a matter of minutes the chicken was ready to go in the oven.

"Ok, see the button that says start?"

"Yes, there?"

"Yes, push it once … good; see the numbers … three fifty … that's the temperate the oven is set at now, which is fine for this chicken. If you needed a higher temperature, see the arrow pointing up, yeah, that's it, press it … right, it raises the temperature by five degrees each time you press it." David grinned at her as he saw the tip of her tongue just in the corner of her lips as she listened and worked the buttons on the stove. "Now, I'm sure you can figure out what the down arrow will do…" She smirked over at him and pressed the down arrow to bring the numbers back to three fifty. With a few more of his simple directions, Emily set the timer then pulled open the oven door and slid the pan of chicken into the oven.

"Oh, I was able to get an appointment for you at the dentist tomorrow morning and surprisingly Dr. Kim had a cancellation for Wednesday morning, so we are all set for you." David smiled happily into a suddenly apprehensive face. He looked at her carefully. "Now, don't go all scared, wimpy, girly on me. You can handle it. I'll be with you for the whole thing … well, most of it probably."

Emily was not sure of the meaning of all the adjectives he used, wimpy? But she certainly understood his implication. She straighten herself up, with total faith in him, and her own self-confidence, she looked him in the eye. "Yes, I can handle it." She paused, "why would there be times when you would not be present?"

"Well, at the dentist I should be able to sit close to you for everything, but at the doctors, she will be examining your, ah, whole body." David watched as a quizzical look came over her face. "Um, you have to remove all your clothing for her to do the complete examination." David was starting to get a little apprehensive. "But, the nurse will give you a joh… umm, a kind of night gown … thing, that ties in the back. It's supposed to cover you before and after the doctor examines you…"

Emily thought for a moment and realization quickly arrived. She mentally gritted her teeth, "So, the doctor will be checking, ah, everywhere?"

David looked carefully and tried to be reassuring. "Yes, she will check your heart, lungs, look in your ears, nose, mouth, eyes and any place you tell her you think you may have a problem. Those are most of the areas, but she will need to check your breasts and inside your vagina. These are both areas where women can develop major medical problems.

Emily froze for a second as David's words hit home. In the next few seconds, Emily worked to pull her emotions and fears under control as she stared into David's concerned face. "Ok, if you say this is important than I will do it." She replied with determination and only minor blushing.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Monday Evening **

**Suffolk Mill Condos **

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

After more reassuring comments and explanations, Emily felt slightly better and the remainder of dinner preparation continued.

David glanced at the clock, noting it was going on six forty five, he stepped over and opened the panty door and started studying the available noodle/potato/rice, selection. "Ok, how about old rotten potatoes?" he comment as he picked a box of au gratin potatoes.

Emily looked at him thinking he was joking again, but he looked serious. All the food had been so fresh and clean, why would he even consider old rotten potatoes? Well, maybe they could cut off the bad parts and save some of them. Then she saw the small box he had in his hand. She was really confused now… "Why, would you have old rotten potatoes in that small box?"

David hesitated a second, looked at the box then at her horrified face. Then he cracked up laughing.

Emily put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "Are you making fun of me again?"

David tried real hard to control himself as he saw a very unhappy face glaring at him. "No, no, since I was a kid I've always call au gratin potatoes old rotten potatoes, it's just a funny kid thing I never out grew … Angela calls them that sometimes too." He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "You forgive me…" he whispered in her ear.

Emily let herself be pulled into the hug as her anger evaporated with the explanation. "Well, hum, maybe…" she snickered and then sighed in the pleasant feel of the hug. After a few minutes of pleasure, she pushed away and looked down at the small box in his hand. "Ok, that seems a very small container for old rotten potatoes?" she smirked up into his face.

David chuckled. "The potatoes are already presliced and precooked … you just need to add some milk and butter to the stuff in the box and," he smirked, "Viola!" Au gratin potatoes, ready to eat."

"Old rotten potatoes?" she smirked back

"No, Au gratin … A, U,G,R,A,T,I,N potatoes. He grinned back at her and ticked her in the ribs.

Emily yelped and started to pull away with a giggle escaping from her lips. He grabbed her before she got very far and reeled her into another hug and then a kiss. After a few seconds he started mouthing, A, U, G … through the kiss. The kiss fell apart in laughter. Then suddenly, a third voice was added to the laughter. They both turned to see Angela in the kitchen doorway laughing at them. After a shake of her head and a roll of her eyes, she turned and headed up stairs trailing a sarcastic stream of 'kids, kids, kids…'

With careful following of the instruction on the box, and more instruction in the operation of the stove, Emily was able to produce a very acceptable bowl of 'old rotten potatoes' for dinner. She tried to control her amazement as the microwave transformed a frozen block of vegetables into a steaming bowl of fresh vegetables in minutes.

A few minutes later Angela returned dressed in cuffed up sweat pants, a t-shirt and flip flops. Her hair was back in its usual ponytail. In a joint effort of the three of them dinner was moved to the table to be enjoyed in a calm relaxed atmosphere. Humorous fun conversation about the day was shared. Angela laughed at Emily's description of her dealings with the small woman in the laptop. The 'old rotten potatoes' episode was the cause of gales of laughter from all three. David went on at great length to describe and praise Emily's abilities and accomplishments on the laptop and in the kitchen. Angela provided girl reassurance to Emily about the doctor visit. Emily was not as uncomfortable to hear details from Angela in David's presence as she would have imagined.

Angela listened and joked along with the stories of David and Emily's day together. She watched the interaction between them. Again, she was amazed. More confirmation of what she had first seen Saturday night in the middle of the extreme tension of the first conversation. Later on Sunday, more validation as they endured a meet the parents event beyond any other possible. Now in this light, happy, casual time, more proof of what she knew was an inescapable truth. Soul mates, there was no other word for what she saw.

With dinner complete, Angela suddenly spoke up. "Ok, change of subject, something a little more serious." She paused as two sets of eyes focused on her. "I checked into getting a social security card. As I thought, it's not easy, especially when someone just appears out of thin air." She smirked over at Emily. "There is one possible method without too much, ah, how can I put this, oh, creativity on my part." She looked at Emily. "In the twenty-first century the federal government issues a card and number to everyone shortly after birth, the social security card. It enrolls every American citizen in a retirement and disability program, but more importantly it provides proof of identity and citizenship. Without one it's difficult to have a job and access many of the things that are part of normal life." She paused again, glancing between the two. "The only group not included in the social security system is the Amish. There are about a quarter of a million Amish in the country. So, a scenario I was thinking would be that Emily had decided to leave an Amish community after her _Rumspringa_. Even though most Amish kids return to their community, some decide to stay out in our society so they must get social security cards when they're twenty or so, there must be a process in place to handle it. She's a little old at twenty five, but I think we can come up with an explanation for the delay. We'll also need to create an Amish family background for you. How much detail, I don't know. How much it will be checked, I don't know. We may still have to meet with a social security administrator to get the approval. Anyway, I'll need to check into all it some more… so, what do you think?"

Emily sat stunned. First, how much work and effort Angela had put into helping her. Second, how difficult it appeared to be to be included in this new world with a national government that seemed so much more involved in protecting and supporting people's lives that she could imagine. She was also concerned with the lies that were going to be needed to be told. She was smart enough to understand Angela's intellectual dancing around the issue. She turned to David. A few seconds of silent communication occurred.

"It sounds like a great idea…" David responded. "Thanks for looking into it for us, Angela, we really appreciate it."

"Hey, that's what families do…" Angela replied casually. "Now, until I get deeper into the details I can't be sure there isn't something that will hang us up."

"So, what if there is a problem we can't work around?" David asked.

"If she was a foreign national, you could marry her…" Angela smirked at the two of them as she watched Emily turn red. "However, even that still doesn't solve the real problem; we still have no real background for Emily, no records of her anywhere. Birth records, etc… well at least ones we can use." Angela rolled her eyes at the thought. "So, for now you two don't have to plan a wedding … unless you're already working on it?" Angela smirked as she looked between two uncomfortable faces.

David gulped and glanced at Emily and only saw the top of her head as she seem to find something very interesting in her lap at that moment.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to think over options … I have a file to review for tomorrow." Angela looked at David and gave him a shrug and mouthed a 'sorry' then she stood and glanced over as Emily's head came up. Angela came around by Emily gave her a squeeze of the shoulders, "Sweetie, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. It's just one of the options to consider."

"I am fine…" Emily responded nervously as she looked up into Angela's face. "Thank you for your work on my behalf, I really appreciate it."

"Tiss, like I said, that's what family is for."

"I, I never had family to help me … I did not think I would ever be in a family…" Emily responded as tears built in her eyes.

Angela looked almost horrified at the words she heard. "Sweetie, you are now," she stated as she reached around and gave Emily a hug. At that moment, Angela looked over Emily's head at David. One look is all it took to communicate to her brother … your 'Bones' needs you to be her 'Booth'.

Angela wasn't half way up the stairs before David was pulling Emily out of her chair and toward the media room. "Let's go sit and talk."

Family, Angela thought of her as family? Truly was she in a family now? Emily could hardly believe…

Angela's marriage comment had surprised Emily, then David's quick reaction as soon as Angela left. In the few moments it took to walk to the room with the large black screen, she thought of her three days here with David. Her logical brain tried to put sense to her emotions. The material things were nothing. It was the many personal things with David. She instantly recalled all the looks, the touches, the words. The feel of his hand on her lower back as it seemed it always was; gently guiding her. Memories of the feel of his arms around her, holding, protecting her, flashed in her mind. His fingers massaging her lower back sending chills and goose bumps, then warmth traveling all over, flashed in her mind. His lips on hers, pulling deep internal feelings, she never knew were possible. The feel of his chain and dog tag around her neck, her hand went to the chain as it had so many times before. It provided physical evidence of his commitment to her. Semper Fi. Choices, he explained, he offered, he encouraged her to have choices, to make choices for herself, all the while confirming his love for her, his devotion to her. Marriage, she could not deny she had not thought about it. It had been a wishful dream that had faded until here and David. These many thoughts raced around in her logical brain as they settled into the sofa.

David pulled Emily close, held her hands in his as they faced each other on the sofa. "Now that we have a business relationship defined. We need to talk about our personal relationship." David paused and smiled as he thought, 'He knew! From the first moment he saw the watery blue green eyes looking at him warily from the floor beside his bed. He felt something toward her, about her. He couldn't name it then. He wanted, needed her in his life. A need, a want to protect her and keep her safe overwhelmed him at the time and continued to this moment. Now he knew, without a doubt. She was the one. She was different from any other woman in his life; not for the circumstance of their meeting … for her. Call it God in heaven with a crazy plan or some unknown time space event anomaly in the universe… Fate, it was truly Fate.'

Emily looked into his eyes apprehensively as his focused on hers, "A good man once told the love of his life … 'You can love a lot of people in this world, but, there is only one person you love the most' … for me, you're that person. I love you; I am in love with you. From the first moment I looked in your beautiful eyes … I knew. " David hesitated again as he saw Emily's eyes go wide and moisture start to build in the corners. "I believe in marriage. If it's tomorrow or next month or next year, when you're ready, I'll be ready." Now he saw a smile, he felt a slight trembling in her hands. "There are couples that are together 30, 40, 50 years, the guy always knows, I'm that guy, I know, I want us to be one of those couples."

Emily listened to the words he spoke. First, she was apprehensive, not sure of the direction of the conversation. The words, business relationship, caused confusion for an instant. Then, he moved on to their personal relationship. The next words were more than she had hoped or thought possible, so soon. 'love the most, you are that person…' those words struck her instantly, followed by the declaration of his love … from the beginning? Then, marriage? When she wanted? Again, he offered her choices. For a quick second her mind went back to her thoughts in bed this morning as she was remembering all the choices he had offered her. There was only one choice that she wanted then and she knew it had not changed. Three days, it was so soon, was she sure? Her mind was a cloudy haze of emotion about everything, except one overwhelming need, want. The small shred of doubt was instantly gone. He had confidence in her. She had trust in him. There was but one thought, one answer. She felt herself trembling, tears welling up as she gripped his hands. She gazed into his eyes as he stopped speaking and looked at her. "You continue to provide me with many choices, opportunities," she paused for just a second, "the only choice I want now is to be your wife," she suddenly grinned at him, "and your partner." She was in his arms whispering, "I love you so much," in his ear.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Tuesday Morning**

**Make You Smile Dental Associates**

**Chelmsford, Massachusetts**

Her left hand moved nervously from the chain around her neck to the dog tag where her thumb pad rubbed the embossed lettering, then pulled the dog tag up and down along the chain. An instant later the hand was adjusting the collar of the blouse for the hundredth time. It then moved to the blue cropped slacks where more imaginary lint was brushed away. The right hand was not engaged in any of this activity; it was captured in a large left hand which was providing consistent gentle reassuring squeezes and circular thumb strokes. The left foot was a free as the left hand and it tapped along with some internal beat within Emily's subconscious.

Emily had not been as anxious when they were working on all the forms to be completed. It occupied her mind. Now the waiting; she was doing her best to take in her new surroundings, analyzing the various unique objects in this quiet comfortable, well, it should be comfortable; in her rational mind she knew it was a pleasant calm comfortable room. Interesting paintings or posters or … she wasn't sure what or how they were produced, decorated the walls. The left hand rubbed the top of her thigh and the left foot tapped a little faster. She tried to calm herself. She watched as an older woman came out from somewhere behind a closed door. The woman did not appear to be in any discomfort. Another, with an older child, probably about Jenny's age, went in the same door when the child's name was called. Neither she nor the child showed any increased level of anxiety. She lost track of the number of times, David provided reassuring words and touches. 'I need to be calm,' she told herself. She tried very hard to put poor Bertha's experience out of her mind. David had stated very clearly that there might be some discomfort, but no pain.

She managed to slow her foot and stop her hand. She forced her mind to move to much more pleasant thoughts. 'Engaged!' The word rolled around in her brain. All the conversation after his proposal and her ready acceptance flowed around in her consciousness. When she was ready, he had said. She knew she was ready now. However, the logic of twenty-first century legal issues had to be considered and addressed before they could be legally married. The same issue as the special card and number, he and Angela were concerned about getting for her. For the moment she let logic and those issues slip to the background and she basked in the warm glow of her emotional happiness. The memories of their time in bed last night, surged through her consciousness. They snuggled together, closer and more purposely intimate than before. David's gentle kisses, touches, caresses warmed her body and mind. For the first time she had allowed herself the freedom of limited exploration of David's body. The warmth of his skin to her touch, the firmness of his muscles under his shirt, the shape of his ears, nose, lips, and chin were all areas her fingers lightly touched and studied. All her exploration brought out even stronger feelings within her body than had surfaced a few times earlier when they hugged and David comforted her. New feelings, feelings she had been concerned with. The physical feelings that David had assured her were normal and expected when they talked Sunday morning were getting stronger. Their conversations made her less concerned about having these feelings, but more concerned about where they were leading her. She actually felt a sense of pleasure, of well-being, of almost excitement, she had never felt before David … and now she felt a feeling of anticipation, she wanted to experience all these feelings again…

"Emily?"

David looked up at the hygienist, Tom. "That's us … you'll be fine…" he whispered reassuringly as they rose and headed to the door.

"Hey, David, how're you doing?" Tom greeted as he smiled and then looked quizzically between the two of them.

"Great, you?" David replied.

"Good, good… ahh?"

"This is Emily, my fiancée … Emily this Tom, he will do the, ah, take pictures of your teeth and later he will clean them, after Susan has done her examination. "

"Really! Congratulations!" Tom responded with a grin.

David grinned back as he wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her slightly closer to him. Emily managed a wary smile.

"Well, come on back and we'll get started. "Tom said as he led them back through the door.

"Ah, Tom, "David started, "Emily grew up in an unusual situation and has never been to a dentist so, I told her I would stay with her. I did explain some of what you'll be doing, but she's really a little uneasy."

"Oh?" Tom looked at Emily and then back to David. "Ok, um, not a problem. I'll just drag another chair in from one of the other rooms."

A few minutes later, Emily was settled, more or less, in the large padded reclining dentist chair. Her eyes danced around the room taking in the various odd machines and things she could not begin to understand. She gripped David's hand as Tom chatted away to both of them, explaining what he was going to do. Emily watched warily as he put on very thin white gloves and asked her to open her mouth. Over the next few minutes small oddly shaped devices were put in her mouth then a small machine pointed at her cheeks for a couple of seconds then the device was removed and the process repeated. Other than the odd devices being somewhat uncomfortable, there was no pain. Emily was relieved and became more composed.

Tom soon left and David leaned into Emily kissed her lightly. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he questioned as he smiled at her.

"Actual, not at all … what is Susan going to look for in the pictures?"

"Well, pictures were of the inside of your teeth. She will look herself at the outside when she comes to examine you. "David explained as suddenly a small screen that was hanging in front of them from a pole came on with many pictures of teeth.

Emily looked quizzically at the screen trying to understand what she was seeing.

David leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You have cute little teeth."

"Those are my teeth?" Emily looked closer. Her hand went up to tentatively touch her teeth. "They look very large to me on that screen."

"The screen can be adjusted to whatever size the dentist wants…" David explained. After a few more minutes of them looking at the x rays of Emily's teeth with David trying to point out a few things he had some idea of, the dentist arrived.

"Hi Emily, I'm Doctor Susan Murphy, how are you today?"

"I am good … Doctor Murphy." Emily replied cautiously as she glanced at David.

"Oh, just call me Susan, he does, "she glanced at David with a smile. "So, I see you're bringing me a new patient."

David chuckled, "Yeah, Emily's my fiancée."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, congratulations!" Susan replied and smiled at both of them.

Emily blushed slightly at the word. It was the second time he had said it. She loved the sound of it and the look on his face when he said it.

"Ah, Susan, Emily had a unique upbringing and has never been to a dentist." David hesitated as he glanced between Susan and Emily. "So, she's a little nervous."

Susan looked slightly stunned, but quickly composed herself. "Oh, well, that's fine…" she turned to Emily. "Nothing to worry about, I'll just take a look … "she said as she pulled on a set of gloves and leaned in.

Emily was still a little nervous as she felt small instruments poking around in her mouth, scraping here and there along with slight pulling between her teeth. She watched as the dentist moved to look at the pictures then back to her mouth a few times.

"Do you brush and floss regularly?" Susan asked.

"Ah, David gave me a small brush for teeth cleaning and I have been using it…" Emily responded anxiously.

Susan looked over to David then back to Emily. "Actual, your teeth are pretty good. The gums look healthy. There is a lot of tartar build up, but Tom can take care of that. Also, they're pretty discolored … we'll see how much he can polish them up, but you might want to consider whitening," she said as she smiled at her. "You're lucky your teeth and gums are health, if you haven't had dental care before."

David was relieved. He was sure Emily's mouth was going to be a disaster.

Emily smiled warily and glanced between David and Susan. "So, there is no need to remove any of my teeth?" She immediately saw two horrified expressions cross the faces in front of her.

"There is almost never a reason to remove a tooth. Either I or an oral surgeon can fix almost anything wrong with your teeth, so long as you brush and floss regularly and have regular exams. That way we can catch any problems early. As I said, your teeth and gums are much healthier than I would have expected with no dental care. Even your wisdom teeth are fully erupted and straight," Susan responded, and then she smiled, "You must have really good genes."

"Thank you Susan, we're both relieved to hear that…" David smiled and squeezed Emily's hand hoping she wasn't going to come out with her famous line…

Susan smiled at both of them, "So, when's the big day for you two?"

David grinned over at a now slyly blushing Emily, "I only asked her last night, so we haven't picked a date yet."

"Really?" Susan smiled and chuckled, "So, do you have any questions for me, Emily?"

Emily remembered the short discussion in the car to the dentist. They agreed it would be wise for her not to ask questions that might cause suspicion. He would ask the 'right' questions and would answer or explain anything for her later. "Ah, no, none that I can think of … I am very happy that my teeth have no problems." Emily responded carefully.

"Ok, then," Susan smiled, "I'll let Tom know you're ready for the cleaning. It was very nice to meet you Emily and again congratulations to both of you."

Once Susan had left, Emily leaned over to David, "I'm not wearing jeans. I have never worn jeans in my life. I do not understand how pants can help keep your teeth healthy… "Emily looked at David perplexed.

David just stared at her for a few seconds trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Jeans?"

"She said I must have really good jeans … because my teeth were healthy… I don't underst"

"Oh, no, not pant jeans, she meant your genes from your parents, ah, your, umm, heredity." David explained.

"Oh… so she was saying that my good teeth are like the color of my hair or eyes and I got them from my mother and father?" Emily responded.

"Yes, pretty much… We can talk about it in the car. Ok?" David confirmed as Tom came through the door.

The next fifteen or twenty minutes were not as easy for Emily as she had hoped. There was really no pain, but it was very odd having a strange man cleaning her teeth with a humming little machine, gritty paste, water and a tube that made very strange sounds as it took the water and extra paste out of her mouth. A couple of time she thought she might choke on the water when his fingers were in her mouth operating the small humming machine with a brush on the end. Then when she thought he was finished, he started wrapping a short string around a finger on each of his hands and was back in her mouth dragging the string back and forth between her teeth. She looked over at David in slight panic only to see him smile at her and feel him pat her hand as it gripped the arm of the chair.

A half hour later Emily was seated in the passenger seat of the mustang holding a small bag of items received at the dentist as they were deep in a long rehash of the events of the past hour. As they cruised south on route 3, in conversation about the experience just completed, she was unaware they were heading away from the condo.

"Why did Tom use a piece of string to slid and pull between my teeth?"

"It's called flossing. It was to remove any very small bits of food or whatever that might be stuck there that the toothbrush didn't remove when you brushed."

"Oh… it would seem that it would be difficult to do yourself… Tom was able to see in my mouth easily… "

"Yeah, that is true, but I buy a large package of small disposable flossing strings with small handles, they make it much easier."

"Ok…"

They exited the highway and a few minutes later pulled into a shopping area and up to a store.

Emily looked at the large elegantly scripted words imprinted high on the front of the building over the front windows. 'Long's Fine Jewelers, since 1878', she read and turned quizzically to see a large grin on David's face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Later Tuesday Morning**

**Long's Fine Jewelers **

**Burlington, Massachusetts**

"Why are we here?" Emily asked. Her intelligent logical mind could not comprehend why he would bring her to such a store … except, maybe?

David reached over and took her hand. "I don't know the usual custom in the nineteenth century, but in the twenty-first century a man gives his fiancée an engagement ring." David watched as Emily mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. "Sometime the guy gets it before hand and gives it to her when she accepts his proposal." He smiled and smirked a little. "I really didn't have time to do that, plus I think it's a better idea that we pick it out together."

Emily stared at him as her brain comprehended his words. She glanced back to the very elegant looking store. "Ahh, usually in my time, a girl would remove the end of a sewing thimble and it would become a ring to show her engagement. " She looked back into David's eyes as her brain began to realize what he had planned.

David smiled at her again, "I planned on something a little nicer than that for you … ah, do you have a preference for yellow gold or white gold for the band? What about the shape of the diamond?"

"Gold? … Diamond!?" Emily choked out.

"Oh, you probably aren't familiar with…don't worry about it, we'll look around and you can decide what you like." David looked at her blank stunned face. Then he grinned as he reached over and gently closed her gaping mouth. "Take a breath, calm down, this is normal. I love you and I want you to have nice things. This is just the first one. Don't worry about the cost, please. I'll do that…" he chuckled. "I want you to look at everything and let me know what you like… if you don't find exactly what you want here, we can check out another jewelry store. I think there is another one across the street in the mall."

Emily's brain tried to calm her overly emotional self. "I, I, I, do not need such a fancy ring…"

"Emily, it has nothing to do with need. I know I don't need to show how much I love you with some fancy ring, but I want to. I want to give you something nice." He leaned closer to her, looked in her eyes and sternly said, "Miss Deschanel, we are going into that store and we are going to look at a bunch of expensive elegant diamond and gold engagement rings. You will happily pick the one you like the best and you will not protest about the expense. Do you understand?" His eyes bored into her now wide moist eyes.

Emily felt a little intimidated by him for the first time since their first conversation. She gulped, "Ok…"

He winked, grinned and leaned closer and kissed the tip of her nose, then pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. "You're a logical, intelligence, independent woman, but for this situation you need to be an emotional giggly girl for what I hope you will remember as one of the happiest days of your life. Let me be the traditional anthropological alpha male in this moment claiming you for my mate. Ok?"

Her few seconds of anxious reaction to his coercive demeanor were gone with his explanation. She may not have fully understood the phasing, but she clearly understood his point. It was important to him. It was a physical sign of his commitment to her and her to him. She accepted it and leaned into him and gently kissed him. Leaning back in her seat, she looked at him seriously for a second then grinned, raised her left eyebrow slightly and… "Heeee" came out from between grinning lips.

"That's my girl! Let's go and get you a big ass diamond!"

"Diamonds have large bottoms?" She asked with a grin as she looped her arm into his.

After they entered the large tasteful shop, they were soon greeted by a gentleman impeccably attired in a dark suit. A short conversation was enough to direct them to a long case of glass and wood. Emily was a little surprised at the shopkeeper's apparel. After the shock of Angela's business suit and now this shopkeeper, she felt a little relieved that people do, on occasion; wear something close to what she considered normal attire in this age. In moments she found herself looking into a glass covered case with rows upon rows of rings. They mostly appeared to be a silver metal color, some were gold and a very few a blend of both, all with various numbers of small very bright crystals in various shapes and sizes attached. She had never seen a diamond, only read about them in books about royalty and the very rich. She knew they were very rare and very expense. Now there they were, in front of her, more than she could have ever imagined seeing in one place.

"Emily doesn't have a preference for the band or the shape of the stone, so, we would like to look at a variety." David stated calmly to the gentleman as Emily forced a smile in his direction. "We were thinking something in the ten or twelve thousand range." David continued as his eyes scanned along the display. In his mind, he was thinking, the mustang would be fine for another year or two, this was more important.

Emily froze. 'No', she thought, he cannot mean dollars. Ten thousand must be a, a, she could not think of what David could possibly be thinking. A flat padded cloth covered holder was placed in front of her with a selection of more than a dozen rings stuck in it. She leaned closer and stared down at the bright sparkling stones as she vaguely heard words around her. The five 'C's ; Cut, carats, color, clarity, certification. She managed to pull her eyes from the rings and looked up to David realizing he had asked her something.

"Emily?" David finally got her attention. "Bill is going to explain about diamonds for us." And so he did, for twenty minutes, Emily's brain was immersed in diamond knowledge. At the end she felt she actually had a good understanding of how to make an intelligent decision about diamonds; as much as such a thing was possible in her current emotional state.

It didn't take too long to narrow their choices to about a half dozen rings. She had quickly decided she fancied the round cut and a simple band style in white gold. After some back and forth bickering with Bill taking a few strategic visits to other areas of the showroom, they agreed on a simple band of her choice, but David then insisted they upgrade to a larger very similar style of stone to the one she preferred, but with a higher quality of clarity and color than Emily had originally picked. In her mind, Emily tried to pick a ring under the ten thousand figure, but once David insisted on the better quality and larger size, the price was back close to twelve thousand. Remembering his insistence in the mustang, she smiled and agreed. In her heart, she loved the ring, everything about it was amazing. In her logical brain, it seemed an astounding expense. Once their choice was final, Bill measured her finger with what looked like a dozen very plain metal rings on a larger loop. She shook her head slightly and thought to herself that most of the mill girls, her included, would be very happy to have an engagement ring half as fine as one of these simple measuring rings.

After being told it would be about an hour or more to size and polish the ring, David decided they would go to the Office Depot nearby and checkout desks and a computer for her. She trailed along behind him in the store again taking in the variety of new things. The desk was an easy decision. He suggested one the same as his. She was happy with the choice. He had her try a number of different chairs. She was surprised they moved up and down besides the rolling and spinning that she had noticed with his chair at home … home? His home was her home now… she smiled up at him as she spun around slowly in the chair she picked.

Next, a computer, she saw very little difference, but he spent quite a bit of time reviewing small details about each one with the store clerk.

"Emily, are there any supplies or ah, something personal you want for your desk?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

David laughed, "Usually people like to add a few small personal things to their workspace, err, their desk usually. Didn't you or any of the other women have something of your own at your workstations in the mill?"

"No, why?"

"It helps to make your work place a little more pleasant, ah, personal, I don't know comforting maybe?" David shrugged. "I have an Eli Manning squeeze doll on my desk. When I get mad or frustrated at something, it helps me relax to punish Eli."

Emily looked at him blankly. "Who is Eli?"

David hesitated, 'did he really want to relive two super bowl disasters trying to explain why he hated the New York quarterback?' "It's not important … I'll explain some other time if you really want to know. So, did the mill owners not let you bring personal things into the mill?"

"I do not think anyone ever thought about it. We did not have so many things," Emily waved her hand around the store, "that we would want to bring anything into the mill. Also, the mill was not clean; it was dusty and dirty." She shrugged.

David looked at her. A great feeling of sadness flowed over him. He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here…" In that moment a thought crossed his mind, 'Sometimes it's the casual comments about little things that make you understand how lucky we are…'

After a few more minutes of wandering around the store while David picked a few supplies he needed and knew she would use also, they checked out with all their purchases. With a little help from one of the young store clerks, they managed to get everything into the mustang. Emily looked at the heavy flat box that had the word 'desk' on the side that the two guys struggled with to get in the backseat of the mustang. Her mind went back to the desk in the store as her eyes looked at the flat box. Huh? The box with the word 'chair' on the side was worked into the large opening in the back of the mustang along with the computer box. The monitor and the bag of the other small purchases were fitted around the larger boxes in the mustang.

Lunch was at a small Italian restaurant in the Mall. Emily was impressed at the quiet cozy atmosphere, the fancy heavy linen table cloth and well-dressed wait staff. David chose it because he knew it was a very nice romantic place. He made sure to pick a small table located out of the way in the shadows. They sat holding hands and quietly talking about not much of importance, just enjoying their time together.

Almost two hours after they left they were back at Long's. Bill saw them come in, greeted them and went into the back to get the ring.

Emily had noticed that David seem a little nervous, she could not think why. The lunch had been wonderful. He had been so attentive to her. Loving. She could not have thought of a more perfect place for a quiet little personal celebration of their engagement. Her mind kept returning to the same thoughts, a few days and her life was changed to something she could not have begun to imagine. David would be her husband, she his wife. A wife to a man she truly loved with all her heart. A man she knew loved her, respected her as a person, would protect and care for her. Days ago, she had almost given up on it happening for her. Now, she would have a life beyond her wildest dreams. A life of choices, respect and love, plus a job that was intellectually challenging and stimulating. All of it was because of him. Emily pulled her mind from her musings and tried to blink the moisture from her eyes as Bill approached with a small royal blue velvet box.

When the box was opened Emily could not help but let a small gasp escape. She never would have thought such a thing, a ring, would affect her as it did. The brilliance of the diamond sparkled up at her from the box. She froze, staring at it. She watched as David's fingers reached in and pulled it from the box. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the shopkeeper step back a few steps and smile at them. A woman who apparently also worked in this shop moved over and stood beside him and smiled at her. Emily brain started to register something…she was not sure what was happening…

"Emily…" David took her left hand with his left hand while holding the ring with his right.

"Huh, yes?" Emily choked out as she watched David slowly get down on one knee. She gasped again as her right hand covered her mouth.

"I know I asked you last night, but I also know you're a traditional girl," David raised one eyebrow slightly at her, which caused a small stifled giggle to slip from Emily. "From the day you first arrived in my life you changed it for me. I knew you were special, difference from any other girl I ever knew. I want you in my life. I need you in my life. Thirty, forty, fifty years, or more, whatever fate gives us. I want them with you. I love you, Emily Deschanel. Please be my wife."

David slipped the ring on to Emily's trembling finger and then pulled her into a loving embrace as she spudded out a 'yes' through tears.

Light applause broke out among the few people in the store. Bill's co-worker leaned over to him and whispered, "That's the way it should be done."


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Later Tuesday**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Emily gripped her left hand with her right hand in her lap and stared at the ring. The sun's rays created shimmering light within the crystalline facets of the diamond. She was fixated by the beauty. The cost was still beyond anything she could imagine for such a thing, but she did not comment. She had kissed him and hugged him, babbled on about how fantastic it was, he was, and let herself be happy knowing that's what he really wanted for her. Now in the quiet of the moment, she thought about their future marriage and the wait she had felt she needed for the physical aspect of a relationship. Did she still feel that need to wait? Or, was it being replaced by another stronger need, a want? All their conversations, all his actions, replayed in her mind. How long would it be to get the special card and number for this new world? What if they could not? What if there was a problem Angela could not find a solution for? Why wait, they shared a new life, now? Why wait, they shared a commitment, now? Why wait, they shared a bed, now? Why wait? It was a new life for her, a new age. She wanted to share their new life together, completely.

At the condo, they were back to work for the remainder of the afternoon. David was catching up on e-mails and Emily was exploring the internet after some instruction from David along with a warning that everything she would see on the internet was not necessarily true. There was a lot of personal opinion to be weighted and checking more than one source for information was advisable. As he had promised, he showed her how to find multiple locations for information about birth control, plus other women's health information, to prepare for the doctor visit tomorrow. After spending a significant amount of time reading, weighting, and absorbing the quantity of information available, she traveled in various directions finding things interesting, amazing, scary and disturbing, at times very disturbing. It was a source of a wealth of information beyond anything she could have anticipated. During the entire afternoon her mind kept returning to the same thought, why wait. He was so loving, giving, committed to her. She knew she had returned the same to him in every way she could, but one. He said many times he would never pressure her and he did not.

The evening meal preparations were complete and Angela was expected home any minute. Now Emily understood why David had wanted to wait until this evening to tell Angela. This morning it would have been rushed, was his reasoning last night. She knew better now as she again looked down at the ring. They stood holding hands in the short hall beside the kitchen door. For a second it was a reminder of the situation three nights earlier, but oh so different.

The sound of the garage door and then footsteps on the stairs announced Angela's arrival.

"Hey, so how was the dentist?"Angela started, but quickly paused with a quizzical look as she took in a replay of three nights ago. She immediately noticed the forced wary smiles from that moment were replaced by matching wide grins. "Huh? What's up?"

Seconds later a small left hand with a ring on the third finger was offered up for her inspection. David took a step back as waves of estrogen fueled exhilarated hugging and tears accompanied by happy female screams of joy and excitement reverberated through the condo.

Conversation at the meal and into the evening revolved around the happy event. Word was spread to Jack and parents. Plans for a celebration dinner were made for Friday evening. Emily was emotionally overwhelmed at the joy and happiness for her and them that emanated from the small tight knit family she was now suddenly so much a part of. 'A family… so much, so fast,' she was amazed, but so happy. 'It was a dream comes true.'

The remainder of the evening was spent with David assembling Emily's new desk and chair along with the basic setup for her computer. Emily made some half hearted attempts at helping but they were mostly derailed by Angela's bubbly nonstop conversation about 'plans'.

Now she was in the bathroom preparing for bed. David waited in the bedroom as she contemplated her decision. She had thought about it in the mustang carriage as they rode home from the jeweler's elegant shop, the diamond sparkling in the sunlight. It was on her mind all afternoon; at dinner; after dinner. Even in the midst's of all the happy chatter with Angela. Now, she had decided. She had made up her mind. She could see no reason to wait. She did not want to wait. This was a different time with a man she could not have imagined in her earlier life. She felt they had already worked through the things Angela had said would take time; the hard stuff, friendship, trust, a commitment. Now, she was ready. She would tell him now. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her naked form reflected back at her. She frowned slightly. She was too skinny. Her fingers ran lightly along her ribs. Hum, maybe she was not as skinny as the last time she had looked at herself. All the good and plentiful food over the past few days appeared to be starting to show. Her eyes stared at her bosoms, did they look slightly larger? She knew from observation and vague conversation with the other girls that hers were a little larger than most. Did men prefer larger bosoms? She did not know. She thought yes, but again it was not a subject she had discussed with her friends, certainly never with a man. Maybe they would compensate for the remainder of her thin body. Hum… what were David's preferences? She had no idea. She shrugged and studied her face, turned her frown into a smile; tried for coy; arched an eyebrow; frowned again and shrugged once more, then poked at her hair, pushing a few strands away from her face. He had certainly studied her face over the past three days and still he loved her and wanted her to be his wife. She smiled at the thought. The rest, well, she hoped he would not be disappointed. She picked up a t-shirt of his she had snuck from his bureau while he was in the bathroom. Now she looked at it, darn it was shorter than she expected, but she went ahead and pulled it on over her head. Again, she studied herself in the mirror. Damn, it barely reached beyond her… Dang it all, if she was not a tall beanpole it would reach closer to her knees not stop so close to... She gritted her teeth.

David sat in the middle of the bed, waiting. Something was up. He wasn't sure, but she was nervous about something. Her casual comment about it being warm and she was fine with him not wearing a shirt to bed tonight and then her quick disappearance into the bathroom, before he could respond? Hum? Maybe? Nah, she wouldn't just because of the ring… would she? He hoped not, well, maybe a little… But, he didn't want her to feel somehow obligated to forgo her true feelings and moral concerns because of the engagement and the ring. He could wait for her. He would wait for her. He loved her enough to wait for her to be ready. He repeated this mantra over again and again in his mind. He just needed to keep his little head under control, despite the kissing, the hugging, the touching, the feel of her fingers as they expanded their exploration of him each day and err, night. The snuggling in bed, oh crap, he gritted his teeth.

"Viola!"

David immediate looked up and… 'Holy Shit' came to mind. Fortunately, "wow" came out of his mouth as his eyes took in the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. The long auburn brown hair shined as it lay loose over her shoulders and down her back. The face he had seen so many times, the face of the woman he loved, now wore a very nervous smile. Small fingers pulled anxiously at the hem of a plain white t-shirt of his that was short, oh so very short. Revealing legs, oh, legs, long prefect, going on forever, legs.

Emily stood frozen in the one spot not knowing what to do next, watching for David's reaction. She was not sure what the word that he choked out meant. She hoped it was good, sounded as it was, especially when combined with the look on his face and his eyes that were not on her face for very long, but seemed to be fixed on areas lower.

David mature male brain struggled to control the adolescent male brain knowing what he did and said in the next few seconds and minutes were probably some of the most important moments for the rest of their lives. He rose slowly, stepped toward her. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms and gently rubbed her back in slow circular motions.

"I am ready…" she whispered.

He pulled back slowly until he held her at arm's length at her shoulders and stared into her eyes. 'Ready?' He thought. 'She couldn't mean…'

Emily hesitated, waiting for him to say something, when he did not she continued, "Hot monkey sex…" she smiled at him timidly.

David's eyes went wide. No, that is not how it is going to be the first time with her.

Emily panicked, had she said the wrong thing, the wrong way?

"Emily," David whispered as he pulled her closer and looked deeply into her eyes. "Your first time should never be an obligation to me or anyone. It should be because _you _want to and only for that reason, understand?" David couldn't believe himself. He wanted to grab her, throw her on the bed and make wild passionate love to her right now. Pick her up and push her up against the wall, cover her mouth with his, chew on her lip, suck on her tongue, drive his tongue as far into her mouth as possible to taste every bit of her essences. Cover her body with his, explore it with his hands, his lips, his tongue, touching, tasting every magnificent inch of her porcelain skin. He'd wanted to since, since, God, almost from when he first laid eyes on her. He had never felt the need to wait and be so sure with any other woman. If they were ready for sex, he was on it. No! That was not how it was going to go down, not her first time, not their first time. This was different, she was different. He needed to be sure. She needed to be sure. They needed to talk.

"I have a hankering to, with you." Emily looked pleading back into David's eyes.

"Are you sure you understand what you're saying, you don't want to wait?"

"Yes, I love you and I want to, ah, show you? Ah, the physical, the sex monkey thing…" Emily babbled on, not sure if she was communicating correctly. She did not understand why he was waiting. Did not men always want to have a woman in that way? "Do you not want to have sex monkey with me?" she pleaded as tears erupted in her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms, "Oh, Baby I want you so bad I can barely control myself, but we are not going to have hot monkey sex, we can't, I can't. With you it will never be that way."

"Why, not?" she responded through tears. Not understanding the problem, the hesitation.

"I love you too much." He paused. "Let me try to explain. Hot monkey sex or just sex without a real connection, a commitment is just crappy sex. People do it all the time, but…" he paused, quickly trying to think of the best way to put it so she would understand and hopeful truly understand how much she really meant to him, and then he knew. His inner Booth remembered the words. "Think of it this way, all of us are basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other. All are searching for that slightest hint of a connection. Some, they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking 'Oh, there's nobody out there for me.' But all of us, we keep trying over, and over again. Why? Because every once in a while, every once in a while, two people meet. And there's that spark. And yes Emily, he's handsome. And she's beautiful. And maybe that's all they see at first... But, making love. Making. Love. That's when two people become one."

"I do not understand, it is impossible for two people to occupy the same space."

"Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close. A miracle." David paused and looked in her eyes, "Hot Monkey Sex, that's easy, anybody can do it. It's crappy sex. Well, at least compared to the real thing," again he paused and looked in her eyes for understanding. "The real thing, making love, is not about the actions, what you do; it's about the two people, their connection with each other, and their commitment." David got very serious, "if you are truly sure, then we will make love, I will show you how much I love you; we will become one."

Emily looked carefully at David, the love in his eyes. She reflected for a moment on the words he had just said; connection, commitment, two people, that spark. It confirmed it all for her. She knew for sure it was right and she wanted him, all of him, now. "I am very sure. I love you. I want the physical connection, the commitment with you now. I do not need to wait any longer. I do not want to wait any longer."

David looked in her eyes searching for doubt, hesitation, any sign of indecision. There was none. He reach over, lifted her up into his arms. Eyes locked. Communication passed between them, the understanding of mutual wants and needs, of love. He lowered her gently to the bed and covered her body with his.

**A/N: The next chapter is complete and I will be posting it tomorrow. It will still be rated 'T'; however, it is on the gray edge of 'M'. It is written with descriptions of the physical and emotional feelings of the two people. There is very limited language and descriptions of the physical acts. I wish to thank 'grc73' and 'leshagen' for taking the time to preview both chapters and agree they could still be rated 'T'. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**A/N: To repeat, this chapter will still be rated 'T'; however, it is on the gray edge of 'M'. It is written with descriptions of the physical and emotional feelings of the two people. There is very limited language and descriptions of the physical acts. I wish to thank 'grc73' and 'leshagen' for taking the time to preview both chapters and agree, in their opinion, it could still be rated 'T'. **

**7 AM Wednesday Morning**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Emily slowly woke. She was in the same position as Sunday morning. This time things were different, she was different. She had no doubts or moral concerns. She had no internal conflict. She felt the warmth of David's body against hers. No clothing between them this time. His protective arm was around her, holding her close. She felt the mild soreness in her muscles and some discomfort, tenderness still in her, ah, woman place. She had no regrets. The experience had been beyond her wildest imagination. As she lay content in his arms, she relived every moment of the prior night in her mind.

In the beginning, she hesitated, embarrassed by the activities and her body's reaction. He encouraged her not to be. He assured her she had needs, wants, desires to be fulfilled, she should enjoy the moment, the fun, the delight, to feel it all, to not hold back. He whispered encouragement in her ear, on her lips, in her hair. Wherever he was, he held her tight, gripped her hands, her hair, her face, all over, caressing her. Waves of tingling sensations rolled over her, through her, rising to heights she could barely believe then fading, only to rise and fade again and again. Each time she thought it could not get better, it had, David found a way and it was more overwhelming. A different touch on a different spot, or the same spot only different, gentle caresses and firm grips; he was everywhere, his body, his hands, his fingers, his lips, his tongue. When the one occurrence of pain came, he warned her, prepared her, and held her tighter, whispering his love of her, his devotion to her, as she gritted her teeth and gripped his back. Soon, it diminished, not gone, but balanced with an even greater wave of internal heat and a different internal pleasure from the weight and pressure of him moving on her, a fullness of him moving in her, all never experienced before. From her wiggling toes, up her thrashing limbs to her flexing bottom, to her heaving bosoms as her lungs struggled to suck in enough oxygen, she rode a surge of unimaginable physical joy to a pinnacle of blinding ecstasy. His body's movement within hers had driven her to an elation that enveloped her. She had screamed with the overpowering force of her final climactic wave of uncontrollable muscular spasms, her skin covered in sweat, goose bumps and wild with tingles, he covered her mouth with his and she felt the elation from his weight, his closeness, and his protectiveness. At that moment, they truly became one.

In the euphoric aftermath of the emotional physical joining; their breaking the laws of physics, she lay weak, exhausted, her brain numb from the experience. She recalled his words as she had lain almost comatose, panting for air, surround by him, protected by him, immersed in his love. There was no wrong about the feelings, the actions, and the sensuality of the experience between them. What was theirs was theirs alone. No guilt, no embarrassment, only the euphoria of their connection, their mutual love and commitment to each other. The memories of their actions, their movements, their touching, and their stroking of each other, flooded her mind. She could not believe she could derive such pleasure from her body and his. In her total exhaustion, the last clear memory had been of being in his arms and his soft words whispered in her ear lulling her into a deep sleep. Now, at this moment of the supreme bliss of recollection, she felt his fingers trace a route from her shoulder down her side across the side of her bottom to her thigh, then turn and return along the same path leaving a trail of tingly goose bumps along their route. Words were whispered in her ear, words she would never tire of hearing. She returned the sentiment.

David felt slight movement in his arms and against his body. She was moving slowly to snuggle even closer. He leaned close enough to place small kisses on the back of her neck. He heard a small giggle and then a contented sigh and then soft kisses on his hand as she interlaced their fingers. His concern about her reaction to their activities of last night in the bright light of morning was abated by her soft sigh of contentment and her want to smuggle closer to him. His brain recalled the night. It was, she was fantastic. Even with her hesitation in the beginning, his reassurances seem to change her, comfort her, strength her. He made love to her, long slow passionate love. They made love. Made. Love. Passionate love. Her first time, their first time together, he gave her all of his love. Love like nothing he had experienced before, a love he wanted her to never doubt, to never forget. He adored her reaction. He wanted to, he needed to see it, her desire, her ecstasy, the pleasure she took from him. He was almost stunned at her total trust in him, her willingness to drop any remaining restraint and embrace, revel in, her physical passion brought out by their love making. He knew she was the one, but he never would have thought they would be so together, so prefect together the first time. He ran his fingers up and down her side in gentle loving strokes. He leaned closer to her ear and barely whispered, "I love you…" and felt a small shiver flow through her body.

"We probably should get up soon, we need to shower and get ready for your doctor's appointment." He finally whispered.

"So, soon?" Emily pouted, "I like this…" she stated without reservation as she slowly rubbed her bottom against him.

"Oh, jeez, stop or we'll never get out of here!" David whispered loudly in her ear.

"I like that idea…" was her low sultry response.

"Yeah, me too, but, Angela's going to wonder what we're doing soon."

"Oh, darn…ok." Emily flipped over and faced him. Looked at him for a second and reached up, ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his face down and kissed him deep and long. Her tongue slide unafraid into his mouth, finding his, and an ancient dance of love began again.

As they pulled apart, David smirked at her. "You know, if we showered together it would save time…"

"Oh, Mr. Boreanaz that is so immoral!" Emily responded in mock indignation.

"Yeah, it sure is…let's do it anyway." David answered with an arch of his eyebrow.

"Ok!" Emily giggled.

David slid over and out of bed. Standing by the edge he reached for her hand. He waited as seconds passed. He noticed her eyes not focused on his eyes or face, but lower. They were fixated on something else. Another few seconds passed. He grinned and swayed his hips back and forth causing the appendage that was the focus of her attention to swing wildly.

Emily suddenly realized where her mind had been focused as that focus suddenly started swinging around in an odd irregular arc. She quickly looked up into a grinning face.

"So, Miss Deschanel, where was your mind just now, hum?"

Emily blushed, shrugged and glanced down at the sheet, embarrassed at being caught in such a moment.

David immediately reached over and kneeing in front of her, lifted her chin, "look all you want, touch all you want. No guilt, no embarrassment. Right?"

"Right…"

"Let's go, a hot shower awaits us my heroine." David grabbed her hand and amid yelps and giggles, flailing arms and legs, he pulled her across and out of the bed up into his arms. He held her tight to his body and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they entered the bathroom.

Emily stood beside David holding two large fluffy bath towels and a couple of wash cloths as he adjusted the shower temperature. She was slightly unnerved being totally unclothed with David in the bright light of the bathroom. Her logical mind knew after last night it did not matter. He had seen her completely and had seemed satisfied with her. But… She felt warmth cover her face at the thought and the small doubt.

David took the towels from Emily and hung them over the shower rod and turned back to her. His eyes traveled the length of her body, drinking in his ideal of the prefect female form.

Emily, on the other hand, nervously shifted her weight from one foot to the other under his gaze. Her face became redder and she sucked in her lower lip as feelings of self doubt and the hint of a fear of inadequacy troubled her. Was he satisfied with her, ah, her actions, her responses last night. He acted so confident, he gave her so much, was she good enough?

David saw the look and he knew; his gut was more attuned to her now. He put his hands gently on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how beautiful, how gorgeous you are. I love every bit of you, from the silky brown hair on the top of your head to the cute little toes on the ends of your feet and every fantastic feminine curve in between. Most of all, I love the beautiful person in there." He gently taped her forehead. "Confidence, strength, you have them baby, don't doubt yourself for a second. Don't doubt my love and admiration for you." He leaned in and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

She gazed at her hero through the moisture filling her eyes. She so loved this man. She was instantly in his arms, absorbing his love for her into every pore in her body. She also felt the physical evidence of his love for her pressed against her abdomen.

"I'm gotta wash your hair." David said as he reached for her shampoo.

"Why?"

"Because I want to, it's sexy."

"Why?"

David looked at her a second, "indulge me, you'll like, I guarantee it!"

"Hum, well, ok…" Emily replied skeptically.

Minutes later David's hands were full of shampoo as he ran them through her hair; pulling it up from her back, pilling it on top of her head, massaging her scalp as the hair tumbled back down her back and he gathered it back up again and repeated the process. Emily was facing him as she hung on to his hips, eyes tightly closed from the shampoo, as the activity caused her to sway around in front of him. She quickly realized that her lack of balance was caused as much by her emotional and physical pleasure at the activity as by the activity itself. She sighed with happiness. David grabbed the hand held shower head and was rinsing Emily's hair when…

"Hey, guys you up? It's getting late!" Angela's quizzical voice echoed through the walls.

Two sets of eyes stared at each other. "We're in the shower; we'll be out in a few minutes…" David responded.

Emily's eyes went wide and she glared at him as it hit him what he had said. "Crap!" he whispered.

There was a long pause, then a faint snicker. "Fine, no problem, I gotta go, I'll grab a Starbucks, see you tonight about 7… ah, bye Emily!" Another snicker floated through the wall.

Emily's shoulders slumped as she choked out, "Ah, bye Angela…" She stared down at the water swilling around the drain. Her eyes tried to avoid the water dripping off the object of her earlier fixation.

"Oh, well, it isn't as though she wasn't going to figure this out pretty quick anyway." David sighed.

"It is still embarrassing." Emily mumbled as she looked up at David.

"I understand you're embarrassed. But, I'm sure Angela is not surprised, she certainly understands. It's not something to discuss, what's between us is ours, but it's also something we don't need to hide. Like I explained Sunday, it's normal, especially for a couple as committed to each other as we are. Ok?" David looked anxiously into her eyes.

Emily pondered the issue for a few moments as David pulled her into his arms again. She rested her head on his shoulder as the warm water continued to fall against her back. He was right. Angela certainly was happy about their engagement. She had been very open about her relationship with Jack. Emily was certain Angela would not have an issue with this new development. She had made her decision about this step in their relationship. Angela knowing did not change that, so, fine, she was not going to let this bother her. She was going to be a confident twenty-first century woman. She turned her head toward him, "You are correct. I will not worry about it. I love you." As she kissed him and attempted to snuggle closer, she felt a significantly sized object pressing at an angle against her stomach. She smiled into the kiss as she reached down and made an adjustment between them and then pressed against him again and started small slow rotations of her hips against his.

David let out a slight gasp as he felt her touch and then her movement against him. "Baby, you have a disturbingly steep learning curve."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**9 AM Wednesday Morning**

**Andover Medical Associates**

**Andover, Massachusetts**

"Why?" she demanded as the mustang exited off of route 495 toward Andover with a guttural roar of over four hundred supercharged horses out of the shorty headers through the flow masters as David downshifted into third and the tachometer shot over six grand as they approached the corkscrew exit ramp. A second later he downshifted into second entering the turn, the tach shot back up over six grand and Emily hung on to the armrest while glaring at his smug expression. (A/N: Sorry ladies, I'm a car guy, sometimes I can't help myself.)

"All you can have is water…" he responded as they came to a quick halt at the stop sign at the end of the ramp. "I didn't have breakfast either, and I'm not the one having a physical. Plus, someone was more interested in other things that finishing in the shower and now we're late." He wagged his eyebrows in her direction as he launched the mustang out on to route 28 with a chirp of the forty series Kimbos as they lost grip for a split second under the torque of the supercharged 4.6 liter V-8.

"Well, someone else did not seem to protest very strongly." She responded with an arched eyebrow. "I do not understand why I cannot have food before the doctor looks at me." She pouted.

"I thought I explained?" he finally figured out she wasn't being unreasonable, she had never been unreasonable before, not even Saturday morning and that was a whole different situation. "The doctor will want to do lab work and you can't have food in your system for the blood test and urinalysis, didn't I tell you that when we talked about what the doctor would do?"

"No, you never said anything about not having any food. What are these tests?" she asked, now more concerned with this new information than her empty stomach.

He made a split second decision and punched it through a yellow light and was up the short rise before the slight downhill shot to Andover center and the medical building. "The urinalysis is easy; you just pee in a cup. The lab checks various, ah, things, chemicals, enzymes, I don't know, but its standard stuff. Everybody does it."

Emily considered this odd test. Why would, whatever, she did not know, did not care, fine. She could do it. The blood test did not seem that it could be as simple. "Ok, what is a blood test?"

David made the turn off route 28 and into the side street and then into the parking lot of the Andover Medical Associates building. Seconds later he swung into a prime spot one row from the door. "Ok, I'll tell you about the blood test as we walk, let's go."

His quick explanation on the way to the door did not get understood well. "Why would they bleed me?! That's an old remedy that is no longer used." Emily exclaimed in horror as they hurried down the hall to the elevator.

"No, it's not like that at all, they only take a few vials, ah, about a cup at most." A quick stab at the up arrow and the doors opened and David guided Emily into the elevator and turned to hit the number four button. Emily glanced around this very odd small room they had entered. There was no other door? If they were in such a hurry why did he bring her into this strange little room? She ignored the room for the moment more concerned about understanding this blood test.

"Ah, how do they get my blood, ah, out of meeeee?" Emily squealed as the little room suddenly moved under her feet. She grabbed on to him and clung in fright.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry Emily. This room is a part of a machine cable system that moves people up and down inside of tall buildings, it's very safe. I'm sorry I should have warned you, but I didn't even think about it in the rush." He held her tight and reassuringly rubbed her back and she slowly calmed as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Moments later they entered Dr. Kim's waiting room. David settled her into a chair. Squatting in front of her, he held her hand, stroked her cheek, and brushed a few stray locks from her face while whispering apologies and reassurances to her. "I am fine now, I am ok. It was just, ah, unexpected."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am fine…" Emily repeated, now with a slight edge in her tone as she glanced around. "Do we need to talk to the woman over there?" she asked in a low voice.

"Ah, yes…" David said as they both rose and moved toward the receptionist.

Many minutes later all the forms had been completed with 'generally accurate' information. Emily's name was soon called by a middle aged woman, Jessica, Dr. Kim's nurse and a short decision took place about David. After vague comments about Emily's unique background, confirmation about their relationship with a wave of Emily's left hand under Jessica's nose, and final pitiful begging on Emily's part, the nurse agreed, but made the point that Dr. Kim would have the final decision and David would have to leave if she said so. Minutes later they were in a small examination room and David took a chair out of the way, to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Would you stand over here on the scale and I'll get your height and weight. You should probably take off your sneakers." Jessica said. "Hum, just about seventy one inches and hum, we'll call it a hundred and twenty – two pounds." She confirmed as she turned and entered the information into the small computer screen sitting on the corner desk. "Ok, could you hop up on the exam table, please?" She requested as she turned back to Emily and pulled a step out from under the table for Emily to step on to get up.

Emily glanced over at the short narrow padded table? As soon as she touched the thin linen covering the middle she realized it was paper, odd? She settled herself on the end as the paper crinkled under her. She watched closely as the nurse pulled a thick round band of cloth with a short hose hanging from it out of a holder on the wall and then started to wrap it around her upper arm.

Jessica noticed the strange look on Emily's face, and remembering the earlier discussion, "have you had your blood pressure checked before?" Emily shook her head as she looked over at David. The nurse's eyes followed the patient's and David found himself the center of attention.

He shrugged slightly and smiled. "As we explained, she has never had a physical before, so, ah, all this is new to her. My sister and I've explained most things, but we may have missed some stuff." David explained with some nervousness.

"Hum, ok…" Jessica looked back at Emily and smiled. "Nothing to worry about, you'll only feel some tightness around your arm for a few seconds, that's all."

Emily nodded warily and again glanced at David, who smiled and winked at her. She then observed the strangest series of actions; and as Jessica had said the thick cloth somehow got very tight on her arm and then went limp.

"One ten over seventy", Jessica said as she put the cuff away then took Emily's wrist and pressed snugly with her fingers and then stared at her watch for about thirty seconds. "Fifty-eight, it's all very good for someone as nervous as you look." Jessica commented and added the information into the computer.

"Ok, the doctor is with another patient now, so, it may be about ten or fifteen minutes." She reached for white hospital gown. "Please remove all your clothing and put this on. Be sure to have the opening to the back, ok?" She glanced at Emily then to David.

"Ok." Emily responded and Jessica smiled at both of them and left the room.

Emily stepped off the table and looked at the strange thin garment and looked over at David.

"Nobody likes them, but they serve their purpose." He shrugged.

Emily put it on the exam table and started to unbutton her blouse. In her mind she was again a little unnerved by what she was about to do. Even given the night's activities and this morning in the shower, it was the first time removing apparel in front of him. She handed him the blouse and hesitated as he took it and looked away as he folded it carefully to set on the chair beside him. As his eyes returned to hers, she grinned at him as she grabbed the bottom of her sports bra pulled it up and over her head. "No guilt. No embarrassment. Right?" She said, tossed it in his face, and smirked.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door and Dr. Kim walked in the room. Introductions were made all around.

"Well, I don't usually get husbands at physicals." She smiled tentatively in David's direction.

Emily responded with her usual honesty. "Oh, we are not married yet, we are engaged." She smiled brightly at Dr. Kim as the doctor turned in her direction.

"That's wonderful, so when is the big day?"

"Oh, we have not determined a day yet."

"Hum, well congratulations!" Dr. Kim responded warmly, then turned more serious, "ah, Jessica said that you haven't had a physical before?" she asked quizzically.

Emily and David looked at each other knowing this question would come up. "Ah, I grew up in an isolated farming community and never had the advantages of modern society." Emily responded carefully as they had discussed earlier. She looked to the doctor with a wary smile.

"Oh, well, ah, that's very unusual; you never had routine exams as a child?"

"Ah, no…"

"How about vaccinations?"

"Ah, no…" Emily replied, glancing at David, not sure what the word meant, but she knew she had never been to a doctor, therefore was sure of her answer.

"None?" Dr. Kim asked aghast; you're sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Dr. Kim studied Emily for a few seconds, and then glanced to David.

"Dr. Kim, we understand this is a very unusual situation, but it's true. She has had no medical treatment in her life. That's why I brought her here…" David explained carefully.

Dr. Kim sat stunned for a moment. "Ok, I'll do a normal well woman exam, but I'll have to order a full range of lab tests to determine a base line for you." She turned to the computer and after about a minute she turned back to Emily. There are four vaccines the CDC recommends as make ups for adults with no history of having been vaccinated. We can do the first dose of each of them today, and then you will need to come back in about a month for the second dose or final dose. The DTP and the HPV require a third dose in six months after the second. Do you understand?" She looked carefully at Emily.

Emily was stunned and hesitated, not really understanding. She glanced, concerned, over to David.

David quickly spoke up, "these are all normal vaccinations that babies usually have, and I've had them, well except for the HPV." He shrugged and looked at Dr. Kim. "But, that one is important for a woman to have." He looked back to Emily, "they are each a very small needle in your arm, you'll hardly feel them."

Emily heard, normal, I've had them, and important. With total trust in David she looked back to Dr. Kim, "Yes, I understand, thank you."

After a few of the basic exam checks, Dr. Kim asked that David step out. As he stood to leave he saw the unease in her eyes as she was about to protest. "Remember, you're a strong, confident woman, I love you." He smiled, and with full confidence in her, he left.

A half hour later they were back out with the receptionist and Dr. Kim, who instructed the receptionist to schedule a follow-up appointment in about a month. Another few minutes found them sitting beside each other, down stairs in the lab, waiting for Emily to be called. Through her blouse sleeve, Emily tentively touched the four small circular sticky coverings Jessica had put on each spot where she poked Emily with a needle. It had taken David doing a little convincing and reassuring to get Emily into the elevator a second time. Being prepared made a big difference, but she still cling to him and the brass bar for the short ride down to the first floor.

"It is a little larger needle, but still smaller than a sewing needle probably." David whispered, as he explained the blood test. "You'll only feel a slight pinch; probably not too much different than the vaccinations and it's only one needle, it's less uncomfortable than the Pap smear… "

Emily's eyes went wide as she arched an eyebrow. "How would _you_ know?" She accused.

"Ah, well, umm, Angela's complained about it before and she said the blood test was, ah, easier…" He didn't feel the need to include Hanna and Tessa as other sources of his knowledge.

"Emily Deschanel?" The lab nurse called into the waiting area and looked around. Emily and David jumped up and headed toward the nurse whose eyes got wide as they locked on Emily… and got wider as they took in David.

"Ah, you look just, you're not really? Are you?" she stammered.

"Huh?" Emily questioned.

"Emily Deschanel?"

"Yes?"

"Really?!" Whoa, you look a lot thinner than on TV! I guess what they say is right about TV adding weight…" the thirty something woman started fumbling around in her pockets, "I just love you! Can I have your autograph, please?" she asked breathlessly as she then looked at David. "Mr. Boreanaz, could I have your autography too, please?"

For a split second David thought about going along, but nah, it wasn't right, plus they were quickly drawing the attention of other people in the waiting area.

"Huh?" Emily glanced down at herself, while thinking, 'she does not know me, why? How? Love me? What is an autograph and where would I have one and why would she want it?'

David spoke up quickly while tapping the palm of his right hand on the fingertips of his left hand, "time out, time out, I'm sorry miss, but we are not the two 'Bones' actors. I know we look like them but, we are just ordinary people that happen to have their same names."

After a few minutes of explanations and embarrassed joking and laughing that quickly included half the people in the area, they were lead into the lab and Emily was seated in another large padded chair like at the dentist. The nurse went on about how much they both resembled the 'real' David and Emily and the names being the same and they were together, it was like a one in a million occurrence. The conversation helped to temporally divert Emily's attention from what was going to happen. However, that soon changed with the rolling up of her sleeve and the nurse poking around for a vein up close to the inside of her elbow, then the antiseptic wipe, soon followed by the tight elastic around her upper arm, finally the needle. Emily watched all these activities with a wary eye. Slightly relieved at the small size of the needle, she still tensed as the nurse leaned in.

"Emily!" David said suddenly.

"What!" Emily turned in his direction.

"Relax; you won't feel a thing…" David smiled at her questioning face.

Emily smiled warily at him. Her eyes immediately returned to her arm and the nurse as she felt very slight pressure and a pinch, and then the tightening on her upper arm being released. She stared in amazement as red liquid started to fill the short clear cylinder attached to the needle that was now stuck in her arm. As the nurse replaced the third vial with a fourth, Emily glanced up at David quizzically. He shrugged and smiled back. After a short visit into a small toilet room with a small clear plastic cup with a cover and instructions to do the craziest thing she had ever heard, they were done.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**10:30 AM Wednesday **

**Denny's / Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Emily happily reached for the maple syrup to pour on the pancakes of her Denny's Grand Slam brunch. Brunch was the word David used to describe this meal between the normal morning and noon meals. The continuation of their review of the doctor visit was delayed as two empty stomachs were pacified. David had been able to explain the whys of most of the doctor's exam with almost no blushing or discomfort on either's part. His explanation about the vaccinations and the diseases they prevented surprised her but not as much as he would of thought. She was becoming more accepting of the 'miracles' of the twenty-first century.

For a few second David watched as Emily contently chewed a piece of bacon. "You know, the actor Emily would never eat that?" he commented with a smirk as he gestured at her with his fork.

"Why?" she questioned as she looked over her plate.

"She's a vegan." He answered as he looked into the expected blank face. "She doesn't eat meat or any animal products."

Emily paused and considered this odd statement as she finished chewing the bacon. "Why would she not eat meat?"

Davis smiled knowing he had opened up another twenty-first century learning experience for her. "There are a couple of major reasons why many people avoid or don't eat meat. First, meat is not as healthy as fruits, vegetables, beans, nuts, those types of foods. Second, raising animals for food can be cruel; it's also a rather inefficient method of getting the nutrients from the food we need to live." He paused a second smiling at her confused expression. "It's a controversial subject and there is plenty of information about it on the internet. Oh, this would definitely be a subject with different opinions, so you would want to read more than one site. Understand?"

Emily thought for a moment, "I really do not understand, but I suppose it is another difference of this time. There is such abundance and variety of good food, people can have choices." She smiled at the thought.

David smiled back while thinking, so many things for her to learn and experience.

After finishing 'brunch' they made a quick stop at the local Verizon store. An hour later they were home with Emily now the apprehensive owner of her own smart phone.

Back at the condo David wanted to spend more time talking about the doctor visit. They relaxed in the media room and the conversation continued.

"After you left, she checked my breasts and my, ah, vagina," Emily relayed with little reaction as she remembered the 'correct' words from their conversations Sunday and Monday, "then, she asked me questions about you and about our relationship. She seemed concerned about something. I did not understand her concern, however; after I carefully answered her questions, told her your sister lived with you and I had meet your parents and they were very nice to me, she seemed less concerned." Emily paused and looked at David quizzically.

"She may have been concerned that I was taking advantage of you, your inexperience. The background story you gave her and your demeanor at times would lead her to believe you could be easily influenced." David chuckled, "Little does she know how inexperienced you really are, or how much your intelligence, confidence and strength of will are compensating. Sounds like you did fine, answered her questions in a way that satisfied her." He smiled at her small shrug and shy smile with his praise. "So, did Dr. Kim answer all your questions about birth control?"

Emily's mind refocused on the subject and she was suddenly apprehensive. "Ah, yes…"

"Good, so, you think you have made a choice?"

"Ah, I think so, I read about all the different ways you told me about on the internet and I liked the idea of the little pin in the arm and Dr. Kim does it. She was very confident in its safety and how well it works." Emily looked at David searching his face for his reaction. "Do you think it is a good choice?"

"First, it's your body, your choice." David replied looking directly at her. "But, yes, based on anything I've read, it sounded very easy, safe and effective." He smiled reassuringly, but noticed there was still concern on her face, "Is there something else that's bothering you about it?"

Emily gnawed on her lower lip as she glanced around for a few seconds then looked back in his eyes. "Ah, she said it was for three years…"

"Yeah?" David wasn't sure of the problem, but again his gut told him she had a concern about, hum, the three years. "Tell me what are you thinking?"

Emily hesitated and could feel tears build in her eyes, she did not know why, she just… "I will be twenty- six soon and in three years I will be close to thirty." She paused and looked in his concerned but questioning face. "It is very old to be having a first baby…" she mumbled as she looked into her lap.

David was stunned for a second. They had talked about so much in such a short few days. He had taken her interest in birth control as an indication of either intellectual interest or more likely a concern about getting pregnant in the future as their relationship had heated up. He had used a condom last night, but still that future was now. Also, was it maybe her thoughts about children? Now, he was getting an entirely different vibe. He reached across and took her hands in his, "look at me Emily, tell me, what are you thinking?"

She looked into the face and the eyes that had the same concern for her since she first arrived here. She continued to bite at her lip as she shrugged slightly under his gaze. "I had given up on a family until I arrived here and now have you. I did not think much about children. Now, you and this new life, and the talk with the doctor, I, I, suddenly feel different… I know we have not talked about children. Men in my time expected children, but I do not know how you feel about them…"

David looked into her eyes. "This is one choice that I don't feel is entirely yours. A child deserves to be wanted. To be raised in a two parent household with two people that will love them, care for them, and protect them. To me that should be the goal, I suppose, the ideal, however, it's not always the case. Things don't always work out that way. However, in our case, I think we are the goal, the ideal, in my mind, we can be the center of a family, in a family the center must hold, and we can be that center." He paused for a second and saw the fear, concern on her face. "I love you Emily and I would love to have children with you."

Emily sat, trying to calm her suddenly emotional state as she listened to David. She was not sure of the direction of his comments until, 'love to have children with you' was the last words she heard before the tears overflowed and a huge grin covered her face. "I, I love you so much, you have given me so much, everything…" she sniffed and with the same grin and now a look of almost awe on her face, "you truly are my hero," then she added with a wink, "my hero with a white mustang."

David smirked and rolled his eyes at the mustang comment, then turned serious as he held her hands tightly in his, "No Emily it isn't just me it's you too. I never told you but my last thoughts when I went to bed Friday night," he smiled as he remembered his thoughts, "I dreamed of someone who was ready to commit, who wanted the same things I did; a life with a partner, a special someone, an equal to share my life, a wife, and maybe kids too. "He smiled, "and the last thing I remember thinking was, well it isn't like the right one just falls out of the sky." He now grinned at her stunned face. "Voila! I wake up and there you are."

After a short affectionate make out session they ended up snuggled together on the sofa for a quiet few minutes, each deep in thought.

David breaks the silence. "There are a few things about children that are much different in the twenty-first century, just so you can understand."

Emily had a very odd feeling. Not understanding how children could be so difference. The few she had seen looked no different, although some acted a little odd at times. They could not be so difference, could they?

"Because of the much better medical care and nutrition, very few babies or children die, also, very few women die in childbirth either; compared to your time. So, most couples have about two. Another reason for having fewer children is that children are an expense. It's not as in the nineteenth century where children were needed to help on family farms. Today, very few people live on farms and there are child labor laws that strictly limit the amount of hours a child under sixteen or eighteen may work and in what type of work. Most parents want to provide the most they can for their children and the more children a couple has the greater the financial burden. Understand?" David paused for a response.

Emily briefly thought of her mother. The vague memories of her crossed her mind. How different would her life have been if not for her mother's loss in childbirth? "I understand, it is another wonderful change of this time."

Also, most women have children at a later age, actual pretty close to your age now, so you're not as old as you think for children. It's considered medically safe well into your thirties or longer." He hesitated and looked at her much happier face. He was concerned about his next, more personal comment. "My only concern about us and really you is I want you to have the opportunity to experience this world, learn and grow as a person, fully understand your choices. I want you to be sure you are ready for a baby now. You don't need to worry about your age, there's plenty of time." David finished and smiled a kiss into her hair.

Choices… he was explaining her choices to her again. He was concerned about her personal opportunities in this world. Emily tried to consider her feelings about a baby logically. She had always tried to apply logic and reason to decisions in her life. Now, she was not sure she could. The emotions she felt were new and unexpected. All the new information David was explaining was comforting and reassuring. It made these new emotions harder to logically overcome. The logic of waiting made sense. They had only days in this new relationship. Yes, she felt like she had known him for weeks, months, more, but truly, it had only been days. Logically this was really a larger decision than her decision of last night. This was truly a step that should wait for marriage. She again chewed on her bottom lip as her mind raced over all the possibilities.

David watched as her genius brain analyzed the issue. He gentled stroked her arm with his fingertips. He smirked to himself as he observed her poor bottom lip endure another cannibalistic attack. More seconds passed as he waited for her to comment.

"I think I want to wait until we are married." Emily said softly. She pulled away slightly so she could look at him directly.

David was surprised but then almost immediately not surprised. It was a logical sensible decision. It provided time for her to continue to adjust to the twenty-first century and them to adjust to both their personal and business relationship. He smiled reassuringly at her concerned face. "I agree. It's a good choice." He watched her face instantly relax as she snuggled in closer. More minutes passed as they relaxed on the sofa quietly enjoying the moment together.

"I wonder where our overseer is, he is not going to be very happy to see his workers wasting so much time in the middle of the work day." Emily snickered.

David smiled to himself as he looked down at the top of her head. "So, Miss Deschanel, you think _this_ is a waste of valuable time?" He felt a small shrug and heard a faint giggle. He instantly sent his hand and fingers on a tickle assault of her.

Emily yelped and tried to get away. His arms and hands were too quick and strong and she soon found herself squirming and laughing as she flailed around in his grip. "Nooo, ooh, Dav… it ticklllleeesss, ohhh, stooppp, pleasssseee!"

He grinned as pulled her up into his arms, rotated her around so he could carry her easily. "Ok, _overseer_, let's get our two workers back to work!" She pulled tightly into him as she tried to catch her breath and they set off for the office.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Wednesday Afternoon/Evening**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

The entire staff of Lowell Software Associates was soon hard at work. David had setup an e-mail address for Emily. Installed MS Office on her new computer and found a training program for her. Fortunately or unfortunately the program didn't have a little woman for Emily to be annoyed with. The remainder of the day was spent with David trying to catch up on e-mail and follow ups with clients and potential clients. Emily focused on learning outlook and word.

About half way into the afternoon, Emily's was startled by a small voice saying, 'you have mail.' With a certain amount of thought and remembering the basic instructions from David and the training program, she was able to find the one mail message, her first, open and read, 'How is my favorite overseer doing? Time for a break? I love you. Your fiancée.' It took a second for her mind to comprehend what it all meant. After glancing to her left and seeing a small grin from the side of David's face, she focused back to the screen, found the reply 'button' and started to type.

David was mulling over a response to an inquiry from an older client, when he noticed a new mail in his inbox window. He smiled smugly to himself, but didn't turn in her direction as he opened the new mail. 'The overseer is concerned that the workers have already missed too much time today. I love you. Your fiancée.' He immediately started a reply.

Emily barely turned her head to see if David was looking toward her, 'you have mail' the small voice stated again. She tried to control her urge to smile. 'The overseer should be aware that happy workers are more productive and this worker would be much happier after a twenty minute break with his fiancée. I love you. Your fiancée.' Emily could not stop herself from taking a quick side long glance to her left, and then started typing.

Out of the corner of his eye, David just caught her quick glance in his direction. A few seconds later a new mail was in his in box. 'This overseer wants to be a happy worker too and is sure that a twenty minute break with her fiancée will make her very happy. I love you. Your fiancée.' He turned to his right and took in the beautiful face of the woman he loved grinning at him. He reached for his phone and as he grinned at her he texted 'let's go' to her new phone.

Emily looked at him quizzically as he tapped at his phone. 'Well I'm, hot blooded, check it and see. I've got a fever of a hundred and three.' Emily was startled at the odd noise coming from her new phone as she grabbed for it while franticly trying to remember how to 'answer' it.

Minutes later they had finally stopped laughing as they sat down on the bench in front of the condo. David's phone 'rang', he put it on speaker, it was Angela.

"David, our realtor called and the house Jack and I liked so much…on Greenmeadow Drive… they dropped the price and she said we should check it out as soon as possible, so we are going to see it tonight!" Angela's excited voice exclaimed.

"Hey, that's great!" he yelled toward the phone to overcome the traffic noise. Emily looked quizzically to David. "I got you on speaker; we're on the bench out front."

"Hey, Emily…" there was a pause and a snicker, "I hope that horn dog is taking it easy on you today… after last night…"

Emily's eyes went wide at Angela's comment. David was about to say something, when Emily's eyes narrowed, 'I can be a twenty-first century woman and can play this game,' she thought, as she decided on a response. She held up her hand and snickered as she leaned into the phone speaker. "Oh, I am fine; he seems to be a little tired today though." She smiled and winked at David's shocked look.

"Haaaaa, I knew it! You go girl!" Angela snorted with a big laugh.

David rolled his eyes as Emily grinned at him and the conversation continued.

David sighed as he glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen. Six twenty. 'I'm done.' He thought, as he pushed away from his desk. Looking to his right he watched as the other half of the corporate team hesitated and glared at her screen, eyes squinted, brow furrowed, fingers poised froze above the keys. He smiled as he continued to observe her for a few more seconds. Suddenly her fingers attacked the keyboard for a short few second of furious activity, then a quick follow up of mouse movement. As he watched his mind was amazed to consider that less than a week ago this woman was toiling away in one of the original sweatshops, never imagining a computer or keyboard. 'What a waste of intellectual talent it had been,' was his thought as he shook his head and rolled his chair over beside her. "What're you doing, Babe?" he asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

Emily tore her attention away from the page she was working on and turned into his kiss. As the kiss deepened, David reached over and lifted her up out of her seat and pulled her on to his lap. Emily looped her arms around his neck and snuggled into him as the surprise of the intimate moment caused a small moan to escape from her lips into the kiss. "Enjoying a very pleasant experience with my future husband," she responded with a blissful sigh as the kiss ended and they continued snuggling in the now rather cramped office chair.

David chuckled, "yeah, but, I was referring to before I rolled over here and distracted you…"

"Oh, your kiss was so distracting I just do not know what I could have been doing…" Emily raised the back of her hand to her brow and rolled her eyes. "But, let me try to remember…"

What started as an end of day business meeting of the staff of LSA soon morphed into a rather hot and heavy make out session.

"Ok, ok," David gasped as he pulled out of another long passion filled kiss with enhanced massage of various body parts. "I think it's time for a little afternoon delight." He rose from the chair and Emily tried to get off him. "No, hold on, I got you…"

"I can walk; you do not need to carry me." Emily responded and struggled in his grip.

"No, hang on to me, I want to carry you."

"Why? I can walk!"

"It's sexy."

"Huh, I don't understand?" she looked at him quizzically.

David huffed in exasperation, "it's like when I washed your hair, its, its, just sexy, just believe me, don't struggle, just hang on…" he pulled her in close and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs just hung straight down with her feet just off the floor. It was an uncomfortable position for both of them.

"Emily! Uff, wrap your legs around my waist…" David coughed out.

"Why?"

"Please just do it, it'll be much easier for both of us."

"Ok, but I do not understand how this is sexy." Emily wrapped her legs around his hips with her heels desperately digging into the back of his knees.

David's frustrated brain finally realized she had no idea what position he was trying to get them into. He quickly repositioned his hands under her ass and lifted her crotch up to his waist and within seconds had manhandled her into the correct position. "Lock your ankles together and pull into me as tight as you can."

Suddenly, the position was much more comfortable as she melded her body against his. She also quickly realized why he thought this position sexy as she felt something of his pressing against her woman place. She smugly smiled as she kissed the side of his neck and started a trail of kisses up behind his ear.

David finally had her settled and felt her kisses as he adjusted his grip on her ass with his right arm and moved his left up along her back and started a slow gentle stroking of his fingers along her spine to the back of her neck as he slowly started for the stairs.

"What is an afternoon delight?"

"Oh, you'll find out shortly…"

About an hour later they were in the bathroom in a replay of that morning.

"Why do we need to have another shower, we washed just this morning." Emily asked as she stood naked in front of him with her hands on her hips, head tilted slightly to the left. She attempted to keep her quizzical look focused on his face rather than other areas of his naked body she found very interesting.

David paused a second as his eyes moved over the female form he found so alluring, but managed to finally focus in on the beautiful eyes that were waiting for a response. "Ah, well, remember when I explained most people wash, ah every day or two?"

"Yes, we washed this morning." She responded and continued looking at him, expecting clarification.

"I also added that sometimes people need to wash more than once a day…" David answered and smirked, "when they engage in an activity that, ah" he chuckled, "causes them to, ah sweat or get dirty in some way, then they wash a second time." At this point he grinned at her surprised look and wagged his eyebrows up and down.

Hours later they were seated at a small round table at the Usual. The meal they had just finished at the very nice Traven or restaurant as he called it was wonderful. He had explained that the meat they both had was from a special cow that was raised for meat, not milk and cheese. Now they were in this strange establishment. Emily's stunned brain tried to understand why this was a place of 'fun'. It was dark, but with very quickly flashing lights that played around the room in an odd random pattern, plus it was very noisy. Her eyes glanced around at the few people, mostly couples that were seated at similar small tables and a few of the couples were moving in strange uncoordinated gyrations in the center of the room where there was a wood floor. The loud noise finally stopped, the people stopped their gyrating and some moved to the small tables and other remained on the wooden floor area.

"Do you want to dance?" David asked her.

Emily looked at him with a blank look, then back to the people in the wooden floor area. "That was dancing?" she stated more than asked, in an incredulous tone.

David looked at her narrowed eyes and raised eyebrow and smiled, "well, yeah, dancing isn't usually as formal as it use to be for most people." He glanced around, and then picked up on the music starting a slow song. "This one you can handle, just follow me." He reached over and pulled her up out of her seat and dragged her toward the dance floor.

Emily soon found herself in the middle of wooden floor area with David hugging her close, while moving around in slow short steps. She enjoyed being held by David, but was a little embarrassed by the intimacy of it in public. However, all the other couples were 'dancing' in a very similar slow and intimate manner, so, she chose to not let it bother her and enjoy the moment. The jeans David had convinced her to wear also played on her mind. But, again, she chose to not let it bother her as she noticed the much more tight and revealing attire of many of the other women.

They stayed a little over an hour. David ordered a beer for himself and a glass of sweet red for her and they danced a few more slow dances and people watched in between. At one point he kept them on the dance floor for a fast song. With grinning and laughing encouragement along with some physical prodding from David, Emily tried to imitate the movements she had observed. By the time the loud noise stopped again, she was laughing and gyrating around as well as any of the other people on the floor. They fell into each other arms and laughing and joking made their way back to the table. After a final dance with their bodies melded together in slow swaying movements, they left the club.

In a rare quiet moment during the ride home, she smiled to herself as she recalled the evening. Afternoon delight, hum, so now she knew what that meant! The new tastes and textures of the food at the elegant restaurant and then the 'fun', much to her surprise it was fun. Once she let herself enjoy the time it became a free, wild, liberating, fun experience.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Thursday**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David slowly became aware of the rays of the morning sun as they started their march across the bedroom floor. Their entry point through the very small openings around the edge of the window blinds created ribbons of muted light. He felt the pleasant weight of a head covered in waves of auburn brown locks on his chest. He carefully turned his head to glance at the alarm clock on the small table beside the bed. Three minutes before it was set to start their day. He knew the noise of it still startled Emily. He started his right hand on a slow gentle journey from its current location on her right butt cheek in slow circular movements of tender massage up to her shoulder.

Emily's first conscious thought was fingers moving along her back in slow caring caressing circles as they progressed to her shoulder and neck. She lifted her head and her sleepy eyes looked into his. "Morning? Already?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, "he smiled at her as he reached over to kill the alarm before it could disturb the peaceful moment.

Minutes later the morning routine was in full swing. The bathroom prep was quicker now that their needed time in the smaller room was combined and no longer alternating. They agreed that Emily would wear her long skirt and one of the collared blouses to present a professional look for the three potential new clients that would be here this morning. David was happy that Angela had suggested that Saturday should be a 'girls' shopping day. He knew that Emily would need a larger variety of clothing including at least one business suit or dress for the occasional client meetings he wanted her to attend. Angela would be much better at picking the right look for a professional woman. He just hoped that they could find a balance between Emily's remaining nineteenth century concerns and Angela's twenty-first century fashion sense.

"Kathy thought our offer was strong." Angela excitedly explained to David and Emily at breakfast. "Because they just dropped the price so much she thought the sellers were really motivated and she was concerned there would be other offers.

"So, how much time did you give the sellers to respond?" David asked.

"Two days, Kathy said it was a reasonable amount of time." Angela sipped her coffee. "I hope they accept the offer or at least counter with something reasonable."

"I hope so, sounds like you made a good offer in the situation," David replied with a smile of encouragement for his sister. "What did you ask for a closing date?"

"The seventeenth of August. Its five weeks, but we're already preapproved, Jack's month to month on his apartment, so, we're flexible … God, I hope we get this house. I really like it, the perfect location; it's on a wooded acre lot, a quiet street, good neighborhood for kids, but real close to the highway for easy access. The kitchen window looks out across the small open backyard and then the woods beyond. It'll be beautiful when the leaves change in the fall." Angela paused a second to catch her breath. "There are a few things that need work. The wallpaper in the dining room is hideous." She made a face at the thought.

David laughed at her, "that's easy to change; you know what I had to do to get this place looking decent. A few gallons of paint can make a big difference."

A few minutes later Angela was gone.

"So, ah, Angela will move to live with Jack if they buy this house?" Emily asked uncertainly of David as she helped clear the table and they headed for the kitchen.

"Yeah, they've been talking about a house and looking the last couple of months."

"Will they then get married soon?"

"Ah, not right away, probably. She's not that concerned about marriage now. If and when they decide to have kids, then I think they will." David chuckled, "did you catch her comment about the house was in a good neighborhood for kids. That was a little slip, she never said much about wanting them, but I think she's starting to think about it, now that they're finally together." David glanced over to Emily.

"Oh, ah, I can understand why she would." Emily said softly.

David instantly reacted to the look on her face and the tone in her voice. "We get the legal stuff worked out and then, like I told you, you say the word, I'm ready." He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, I love you so much…" Emily whispered in his ear.

A half hour later they were back at the condo from a quick run out to Dunkin Donuts for a small supply of morning pastries for the meeting. Emily had another confusing experience. Why would this small shop make so many different pastries, many the same size with holes in the middle? Then sell the holes separately? It made no sense to her. Then there were also a large variety of other various sized pastries with no holes. There seemed no reason to the differences. However, there was a large crowd of people there happily buying a multitude of the available sweet treats.

David carried the Keurig down to the conference room with Emily following along with the small boxes containing the various types of coffees and other hot drinks the small machine prepared.

"Emily could you get the plastic dishes and forks, spoons and knives from the closet, oh, also there should be napkins in there. Then just arrange everything on this table with the food. I'll go back up and get some juice and water bottles." David requested.

Emily was soon in front of the small odd narrow room him called a 'closet'. She quickly found the plates inside a clear bag with an odd wiry paper string around the opening. A few seconds of study and she determined the method of removal and soon had a small stack of the thin flimsy clean plates on the table. Back to the closet and she found a small box with the names of the needed utensils printed on it beside a package of the paper napkins she had become familiar with in the past few days. As she was arranging all the items on the large table she could not understand why the plates and eating utensils were so weak and cheaply made. She would have thought he would have fine china and silver service to entertain business clients. Even the food he procured for the meeting, while very nice and smelled wonderful seemed, umm, she could not think of the right word. Well, he must know the correct social and business customs of this age. She shrugged, and then suddenly thought they had no waiter to serve the food to the clients. She glanced nervously around thinking… maybe I could serve the clients.

"Hey, that looks great!" David grinned as he returned with a large metal bowel full of small bottles and ice. "Just need to make some room at this end."

"David, we have no waiter to serve your clients, do you want me to serve them?" she asked anxiously.

"Waiter? No, you don't need to do that. It's a small business meeting people grab the stuff themselves. It's fairly casual." David explained. "Now, in larger meetings with dozens or hundreds of people than there are usually wait staff. No, this is a very common situation. But I would like you to be here. I want to introduce you and you can listen to my presentation and the questions and answers." David smiled at her, but noticed an apprehensive look on her face. "Nothing to be nervous about Babe, just smile and shake their hand. Do you? Did women shake hands in your time?" David suddenly asked.

"Ah, no…not usually…"

"Do you know how?"

Emily raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "No, but how hard could it be, I have seen many men do it."

"Ok, try it." David stuck out his hand to her.

Emily hesitated second and slipped her hand in his and moved it up and down while looking at him for a reaction.

"Ah, wimpy…" he laughed, then noticed a raised eyebrow and firm set to her mouth and a sudden increase in the pressure on his hand. "Ohh, that's enough, certainly not wimpy." He laughed again as she let go.

"Wimpy? Humph…" she looked at him and grinned.

A minute of practice and David developed Emily's handshake into a nice middle ground between wimpy wet noodle and gorilla grip.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang and the first of the three company representatives arrived. Soon, a total of eight people, three women and five men were seated at or standing around the conference table. General casual chatter developed as people became comfortable and David pointed out the coffee and pastries and made the rounds with typical business meeting introduction conversation. Emily stuck close to him.

During the conversations as the people arrived and got settled David had noticed a couple of them had looked between him and Emily more than casually. He sighed to himself and figured it was something he should address first thing. Over the years, he had been called on his name and resemblance a few times. Now with Emily, he knew it would likely be much more often. He hoped to turn it into a good ice breaker for the meeting.

"David moved to the front of the small conference room with Emily at his side. "First I'd like to welcome everyone and thank you for taking the time to attend my presentation." He smiled over at Emily. "Also, I'd like to introduce my new Administrative Assistant, she started Monday, Emily Deschanel." He paused as one pair of eyes went very wide in the group. Most of the rest just looked quizzically between the two of them. David chuckled nervously, "a few of you probably recognize our names from the TV series 'Bones' and that we bare some resemblances to the two main actors in the show."

"Some!?" grasped the woman.

David chuckled again as most eyes in the group turned to the woman who gasped. "Well, believe me if we were the real David and Emily from the TV series, I wouldn't be here trying to sell you on my services." David smiled broadly around the room, which generated light laughter and smirks from everyone.

David rolled into his presentation as Emily moved anxiously over toward the door. For about thirty minutes David outlined of his personal abilities and achievements. He expounded on the types of process improves he could offer. He followed up with a discussion of the different clients he currently worked with and the successful implementation programs he had completed. After wrapping up the formal part of the presentation, he offered a second round of coffee and pastries and it soon became a more casual and open question and answer session with him and Emily taking seats at the conference table.

After another hour the meeting was over and Emily and David were cleaning up the aftermath. During the two or three trips up to the kitchen with leftovers and trash and the Keurig, David talked about how he thought things had gone. "I think two of the companies I can really help them with some of their processes. The third one, I don't think would be a good fit. You never know though." He continued with his review of the event as he reconnected the Keurig and they both wrapped the few leftover pastries and put them in the fridge.

Emily listened and looked at David trying to understand some of the new terminology. The more she listened and remembered his talk, the more in awe of the man she was, more than before, if that was even possible. "I did not understand very much of your talk, but what I did understand I, I was very impressed with your ah, business abilities, are those the right words?" Emily asked as she looked at him almost stunned.

"Yeah, ah, probably." He paused and looked at her expression and smiled, "I've been fairly successful and to some extend lucky, I suppose, to find an occupation, a skill that I'm pretty good at and enjoy doing." He shrugged. "What I said is all true, but at the same time I presented everything in the best possible light. That's part of having confidence in yourself and your abilities. You want your clients to understand what you have to offer them, what you can do to provide solutions to their problems, make their business lives easier, more successful, and profitable, that's what it's all about. You have to sell yourself when you're running a one man operation." He stopped and grinned at her surprised face, "well, now a one man and his lovely fiancée operation."

The rest of the day was mostly David on one conference call after the other. A couple were meetings with implementation teams at two different companies assessing their progress, suggesting solutions to issues, pushing to resolve roadblocks. Emily worked on improving her new skills. She created files and folders, organized some of the LSA files in her computer that David e-mailed to her. Practiced and practiced the various different methods of using word and the features in word. It was a challenge. She was up for it, she reveled in it. She tested herself mentally trying to understand the concepts of vast quantities of written words, information that she couldn't physically see or touch like paper or books, but so much more easily available and accessible at the tip of her fingers. For the first time in her life at the end of the day, she was mentally exhausted from an intellectual challenge, but it was a good feeling.

Late in the afternoon, Angela called and said she was going to spend the evening with Jack. She was hoping they would get a response to their offer on the house. About six thirty, David called it quits for the day.

"Hey, Babe, I have an idea for something different for supper."

Emily looked up and over at him with a quizzical look.

"The Lowell Beer Works is just behind the Wannalancit, it's a nice place, we can walk over and you can get a closer look at the building." David paused and looked into her eyes, trying to judge if she could handle it. "If it might bother you, we can just go somewhere else, whatever you want."

Emily thought about it for a second as various odd emotions flowed over her. She was not sure how she felt about it. In some ways she was afraid, she was not sure why. Finally, she just decided there was no logical reason to be afraid, to not to see it, walk by it. "Yes, I would like to go."

Ten minutes later, they were at the corner waiting for the light to turn so they could cross the street. Emily gazed at the wide clean hard surface of the street. Less than a week ago it was a rutted, dusty road covered with horse manure. She shook her head pushing the memory away. David suddenly pulled on her arm and slipped his hand on to its favor place, the small of her back and guided her across the road. They stopped at the corner of the building and David held her close as her eyes traveled down the length of the building along Suffolk Street to the small old entrance. The spot she exited not so long ago. She pulled her gaze back to the corner and was surprised all the windows in the corner of the building were gone and there was a new much large entrance. They stepped inside the new open atrium and she looked up, all the way to the roof of the fifth floor. She chewed on her lower lip as she glanced around at the changes. She reached out and tentatively touched the brick, slowly running her fingers over the rough surface. It was rougher than she remembered, more worn. Emotions, she always tried to control them with logic. Now, there was no logic, just tears. She felt herself being pulled in tight to the rock in her life. Gentle fingers provided the same comfort and love they had for the last six days.

David just held her, comforted her as she cried. As he held her thinking this had been a bad idea, he realized she hadn't cried, really cried like she was at that moment in the time she been here. She had toughed it out for six days; trying to be the strong determined logical woman in the face of the unbelievable. She needed to let her emotions go, for this one moment give in to the overwhelming emotion of what she had experienced, both physically and emotional in just six short days. He carefully guided her back to the condo. She protested she was fine through suppressed snivels. He sat her at the bar and made them both bowls of chicken soup. She tried to explain. He listened, held her hand, and wiped away her tears. In the end he guided her upstairs. She said she was fine, what was he doing. She needed this, just relax, everything would be fine was all he would say. He filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath. Stripped off their clothes and settled her into his arms in the warm water and mounds of bubbles and held her close. To all her questions and protests all he said was, you're here, and you're safe, just relax, I have you. She finally realized she did not have to be strong and independent all the time. She was no longer alone; she had someone she could rely on to share the burdens and joys of life. She finally relaxed, let all the tension go.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Friday**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

The brightening light of early morning that slipped into the room found Emily awake, relaxed in her now favorite sleeping position, enveloped by David. She was so happy. The tension and underlying concerns she did not know she had harbored were gone. She listened to the soft breathing just behind her ear. Her eyes traveled from the windows slowly over at the small table on 'her' side of the bed, the table where David had placed the medicines for her sickness while she cowered in the corner in terror six mornings ago. Six mornings ago, that was all it had been to change her life so completely. She smiled at the wonder of it all as she lightly ran her fingers along the back of the hand that was close to her face. Her eyes narrowed slightly as a thought came to mind. Her hand moved slowly under the sheet across her hip until it reached his hip. Slowly fingers tracked along the side of the hip and up and down the upper thigh. No reaction, the breathing behind her continued the same slow regular pace. Hum, she thought, still sleeping is he. She slowly moved her bottom in a very small circular movement pressing against him as her fingers moved from his hip to his bottom and applied a gentle massage. She heard the breathing behind her change and he snuggled against her while pulling her in closer to him and then he was quiet again. Humph, she would need to be more direct. A few moments later David was suddenly very awake.

A half hour or so later David was rinsing the shampoo out of Emily's hair as she hung on to his hips. After a few wipes of her eyes with the back of her hands she grabbed back on to his hips, blinked a few times and focused on his face. "So, did you enjoy our 'morning delight'? A smug smile crossed her face as she waited for a response.

"Morning delight?" David snickered at the words. "Morning, afternoon, evening, anytime, making love with you is always a delight." David replied in a husky tone then laughed as the first blush in a while covered Emily's face.

A few minutes later they were out of the tub on the bath mat and Emily was drying her hair while David was drying her body in a manner that included varied levels of sexually explicit tickling. It caused Emily to squirm around in a futile attempt to ward off the tickling as giggles and small yelps escaped from her grinning face. "David, David, heeee, enough, I'm dry… Daaaviddd, heee, that's enough, please…" the last words and giggles ended on David's lips as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her close.

They were soon dressed and in the kitchen. Emily was starting on the English muffins, "David? Did Angela come home last night?"

"No, I don't think so." David replied as he pulled the peanut butter, cinnamon and the bag of coffee from the panty.

Emily hesitated, "Will she wear the same clothes to her work today that she wore yesterday?" she had noticed that Angela had worn different clothing every day. "Or will she arrive home soon so she can pick different clothing for today? Should we plan on breakfast for her?"

"No, she has some spare things at Jacks, she's done this before. Besides, it's Friday so she'll probably just wear jeans into the office today." David replied as he started the coffee maker.

Emily thought about this new bit of information, "Why would she wear less formal clothes on a Friday?"

David leaned against the counter and smiled over at her, thinking, 'ah, another twenty-first century work/social situation to be explained.' "Well, about twenty or more years ago, companies started to allow employee to dress more casually on Fridays, most people liked the idea, and it helps employee morale. Actual, many companies have casual dress codes all the time now. Some companies do expect people to dress more professionally if they are going to meet with clients or other certain situations."

"Oh, as you wanted me to dress in the skirt and long sleeve blouse for your clients yesterday?"

"Yeah, Angela does dress professional on Fridays if she has a meeting or if she has to be in court."

"So, that is why you suggested these odd length pants and this skimpy revealing blouse today?"

David looked at her in the fitted short sleeve summer top and cropped slacks and smiled, "Yeah, it's Friday, same reason I'm wearing my jeans. Actually, working from home so much I never really thought about a dress code that much, it was just me." He raised one eyebrow at her, "with you, you can wear whatever you're comfortable wearing," he then grinned, "or nothing at all."

Emily eyed him coolly as she crossed her arms across her chest. 'Ah, another flirty game…' "I will think about that, but I am already dressed, so, not today." She arched an eyebrow in his direction before turning back to the toaster that just popped the English muffins.

Hours later the two of them were busy working. When…

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Emily looked up at the odd noise. She then remembered it was the same sound she heard when the pizza delivery woman had arrived Saturday night. She looked over at David.

"Why don't you go get it, ok?" David asked and smiled oddly at her.

"Ok?" she replied a little quizzically.

She was soon opening the front door of the condo. There stood a man dressed all in brown with the letters UPS in yellow on one side of his chest.

"Emily Deschanel?"

"Yes, I am Emily Deschanel…" she responded, shocked someone would ask for her. He handed her a thin heavy weighted paper thing with a variety of printing all over it. He asked her to sign her name on a small version of David's laptop computer in the mouse pad area, thanked her, told her to have a nice day and then turned and left her standing there confused.

Emily closed the door, turned the lock and slowly walked up the stairs turning the odd paper thing around in her hand. "David? A man gave me this ah, paper, ah, thing? Then he asked me to sign my name on a mouse pad similar to your small computer. I don't know what this means?"

"It's an envelope delivered by a private company, kind of like the post office. Is your name on it?" he asked knowing full well the answer.

Emily turned it around a couple more turns looking closely then, there was her name with the address of David's condo. "Yes, here." She pointed to it and showed him.

"Ah, must be for you… do you have a secret admirer I don't know about?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No, you…" now her eyes narrowed as she looked closer at him and quickly noticed the amused look on his face, "David, what is this all about?" She glared at him and waved the envelope in his direction.

"Open it and find out." He responded with a grin.

Emily eyed him then she turned the envelope around in her hands until she saw the 'open here' words and small tab. She looked over at him again.

"That's it, just grab the tab and pull across the top."

Seconds later she pulled out a standard size white envelope with 'Chase' in the corner and her name across the middle.

"Open it,' he repeated, still grinning.

Emily was beginning to realize that this was obviously something that he had gotten for her and he was getting great pleasure out of her reaction to the whole situation. When she finally opened the last small folder inside the envelope she gasped. There was a plastic rectangle, identical to the one he used as money everywhere they had gone. As she looked closer, her name, in gold letters was printed in the corner.

David explained how credit cards worked. He then explained he wanted her to be able to go shopping with Angela, without him, and still be able to buy what she needed and wanted. After hugs and kisses from her for his thoughtfulness, he then suggested that she create an excel worksheet for herself so she could track her income and expenses. Also, it would be good practical experience with excel.

The day moved by quickly. David started to give Emily more 'real' work to practice her rapidly developing software skills. They spent more time actually working together on pieces of different projects. Emily was able to make a few suggestions and express her opinion on a number of parts of the different client project presentations. David always listened and then many times explained the whys and reasons for the current methods and formats, but there were still a couple of her suggestions that were incorporated into the projects. By the end of the day David had been impressed but not surprised at her contributions.

Just after six thirty they left the condo to head to Wilmington and the local family favorite Chinese restaurant.

Once they were out on to the highway the subject of the evenings food choice came up.

"You probably have never had Chinese food have you?"

"Ah, no…"

"Well another new taste experience for you," David chuckled.

"Is it food from China?" Emily asked with a tone of concern.

"Well, hum, probably not totally. You see we have many different kinds of what is called ah, ethnic foods. Chinese, Mexican, Italian, Arab, Greek, plus many others. Um, shortly after your time, people from many different countries in Europe and then later other parts of the world immigrated to this country and they brought their traditions and their traditional foods. However, over time the foods sometimes change. Mostly to adapt to the tastes of most people, plus like anything else people have their own ideas and tastes in foods so there are now many different versions of the various ethnic foods. This restaurant has been a favorite of my family for Chinese food for years."

"I am sure I will like the food." Emily responded warily.

"Don't worry, we usually order a few different dishes and share it, so we should be able to find something you like." He glanced over for a second and smiled at her.

"Well, everything I have tried has been very good; the variety has truly been amazing." Emily sighed. "There was really nothing that was so unpleasant I could not eat it."

They arrived at the restaurant just at seven. David was not surprised to see that his parents were already there talking to Rick, the owner. He was also not surprised to see Angela and Jack were not there. As soon as they entered the lobby, there were family greetings and hugs all around. Instant excited babbling conversation ensued between David's mother and Emily. The ring was ooohed and aaahed over by David's mother. David felt a congratulatory pat on the back from his father. Rick ushered them over to a larger table away from the main dining area so they could have some privacy. After the excitement of the ring died down conversation moved to how was Emily adapting this new world for her, beyond their obvious personal relationship, which caused a round of chuckles.

"Well I do have to make another announcement about our relationship." David grinned at his parents. "As of Monday morning Emily is my Administrative Assistant and she has been working hard all week learning the keyboard, computers and MS Office. She was keying over fifty words a minute by the end of Monday… in one day, amazing!" David went on to praise Emily to the smiles and comments of congratulation from both parents. Emily blushed under the praise, but was able to joke about the little woman in the keyboard program to everyone's amusement.

Angela and Jack came bursting through the door, "we got it, we got it." Angela hurried excitedly to the table with Jack trailing along with a big grin on his face. Conversation turned to the new house and all the details of the offer negotiations. At this point Rick and the waitress appeared with a large bottle of champagne. Glasses were filled and toasts were made to now an engagement and a first home. Excited two way, three way, four way conversations and joking took place as food was ordered, delivered and shared. Emily was in the middle of it all, a part of it all, included in it all. Family.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Saturday – July 14, 2012**

**Pheasant Lane Mall**

**Nashua, New Hampshire**

"Your, ah car is quieter than David's, "Emily commented as she glanced around at the soft beige leather interior of Angela's BMW as they cruised north on Route 3 to New Hampshire. She had also noticed that the seat was a little more comfortable and it had been easier to get into than the mustang. It was higher, more upright, she could see better.

Angela grinned, "Sweetie, it's the difference between a boy toy and the ultimate driving machine." Then she laughed, "David's turned his mustang into even more of a boy toy with the changes he's had done to it since he got it. It wasn't originally so loud and rough. But, that's what he likes so, whatever…" she shrugged.

Emily looked quizzically around at the BMW, "so this is the best driving machine?"

"Oh, no, you have to get it right, 'the ultimate driving machine," Angela laughed again, "That's what the BMW advertisers say, I like the car, that's why I bought it, but I'm sure a few other car makers and people would disagree." Angela glanced at Emily again and smirked, "Enough, stupid car talk, we have to listen to too much of it with the guys… girl talk now! Shopping! So, this is my plan for us. We hit the good stores, I know which ones, don't worry, we'll get you some really hot stuff.

Emily looked at Angela's outfit; jeans, sandals, and a tight revealing top. Then she looked at her outfit; jeans, sandals and similar but less revealing top. She hesitated just a second, and then grinned, "Ok!"

"Great!" Angela grinned back thinking, she's turning into a twenty-first century woman faster than I would have thought. Let's see how she reacts to this. "I made an appointment for us at a great spa place. It will be a great way to relax after shopping, plus we'll be all hot for the guys tonight."

"What happens at a spa place?"

"Oh, it's where you have your hair styled, your nails cut and polished, a facial and a massage."

Emily was suddenly concerned, "what is a massage?"

"Oh, it's when someone rubs your body, hasn't David given you a massage yet?"

Emily face instantly turned as red as a tomato as she recalled how and where David's hands rubbed her body and how it felt. "I do not want anyone else touching me like that!"

Angela glanced over at the outburst and raised an eyebrow, "so I guess David has given you a very nice massage, hum?" she smirked to herself while thinking it must have been something for that reaction. She then proceeded to explain in detail exactly what each process involved and that it was all very pleasant and most women thought it was all a wonderful luxury to be enjoyed. Emily listened questioned and in the end agreed.

Minutes later they exited the highway and entered the Mall packing area. By 10:15 they were through the entrance and into the mall. First stop, Victoria's Secret. Emily thought this was an odd name for a shop and then her eyes took in the garments.

"So," Angela asked as she turned to Emily, "do you know what size you… no, I don't think you do… OK, hum…"Angela glanced at Emily chest, and then started looking for a store clerk. After a few seconds of creative conversation with the clerk, Emily was directed to a fitting room and was measured. A size was determined to a slight rise of one eyebrow from Angela and the shopping began.

Emily remembered the breakfast conversation. Angela had insisted that she should be open to the modern styles and assured her that they would find things that were both fashionable and modest enough if she was willing to be a little open minded. David agreed with Angela, but also told her she didn't have to wear clothing she was not comfortable with. Emily chewed on her lip for a moment and decided these garments were for under other clothing. No one would see them but her… and David. Fine. Five minutes later, Emily was getting confused. There were too many choices. Angela's running commentary was not very helpful. Too much babble about colors and shape or style as she called it. She did not understand why there were so many colors and, ah, styles for a garment that was not seen?

"Angela, I do not understand all the different colors and styles I would just like something comfortable. White would be fine. I do not need to spend extra money on fancy undergarments. " Emily sighed.

"Sweetie, colors and style aren't usually the determinates of the price, it more quality or just name brand, sometimes. You do have a point though, white or beige is better for everyday because they are light and are less likely to show through light colored or thin blouses. Ok, let's do this, let's pick a bunch of different styles and you try them on and you can decide what you like or what's most comfortable, ok?"

Another five minutes and they were headed into a dressing room with almost a dozen different styles. After a length of time with Emily trying all the different bras with Angela's assistance and explanations about fit and how to adjust for the best fit, they found a winner. Back out in the store, they were picking through the rack of the winner looking for more white/beige in Emily's size when she spotted a corset over toward the back of the store.

"Angela, a corset," Emily pointed. "I should probably get a couple."

"Why, would you want a corset?" Angela questioned. "I didn't think David was into them."

"Why would David be interested?" Emily questioned.

"Sweetie, that's the only reason a women with your shape would wear a corset… because her man 'liked' them." Angela arched her eyebrow at Emily.

"I don't know what that mean?"

Angela rolled her eyes at the comment. "I know, let's look at those instead…"

Emily's eyes followed Angela's finger and soon widened at what they took in. A set of semi-transparent baby dolls soon became the subject of a length discussion. Angela quickly felt like a sex therapist as she explained the male need for visual sexual stimuli. Emily suddenly paused in the debate and remembered David's comments about wanting to wash her hair, about wanting to carry her wrapped around him; he referred to these things as 'sexy', plus the look on his face when she stepped out of the bathroom in his t-shirt. She also remembered the 'delight' activities that followed. Sexy, hum… she debated in her mind.

She slowly smiled. "Ok," she glanced at the odd woman shaped thing the garment was displayed on and then turned to Angela's surprised face, "what color do you think David would like best?"

The final discussion was at a large table full of an unbelievable variety of panties.

"I have seven that David bought me last Saturday at Target." Emily defended while remembering David's comments about most women have many more.

"Target?" Angela rolled her eyes. "That's fine, but you should have a few nice ones, fun ones, sexy ones. "She paused and smirked, "remember, visual stimuli…"

Emily huffed, "Ok," and started to pick through the pile.

Angela held up a black thong, "How about this?" and wagged her eyebrows.

Emily gasped and stared at some string attached to a small triangle of cloth, "Why, wear that? It is as though you were wearing nothing at all…" she muttered.

Angela chuckled, "it's really not very comfortable… but then again, once David saw you in it, you wouldn't be wearing it for very long…" she smirked as she tossed it back in the pile.

A few minutes later Emily had picked a few 'sexy' panties to add to her purchases. One pair had words on the back that Emily did not understand. Angela insisted that she get it and told her that David would explain the words to her. Emily was hesitance as she noticed the look on Angela's face, but took them anyway.

Next stop was the first in a series of shops that had a large variety of women's dresses, suits and separates, at least that was Angela's description. The next couple of hours were spent in and out of these shops with Emily trying on what seemed dozens of dresses, plus clothing items very similar to the attire that Angela wore to her work. The entire experience was an almost constant discussion with Angela lobbing for short hemlines and more skin showing on top. Emily resisted but found the same problem as with David the week earlier, there were very few long dresses that were not so revealing at the top. The few dresses with collars and shelves were very short, exposing most of her legs! Emily ended up with a couple of professional suits with mid length skirts which she felt more comfortable wearing in public. With coordinating blouses, Angela conceded that they were a good compromise and very professional.

Next shoes. Emily just could not understand why anyone would wear shoes so uncomfortable and made you so much taller by forcing you to walk around on your tip toes because of a tall very narrow heel. She did find a pair of boots that had a shorter and wider heel and were long enough to reach almost to the hem line of the suit skirts. They were added to the day's purchases. In the back of one of the stores Angela spied a clearance rack with jeans.

"Let's check these out, maybe we can find some longs," she explained as she started to poke through the variety of jeans on the round rack. "Petite, regular, regular, shit, petite, long, crap an eleven, regular, regular,"Angela mumbled as she pushed pair after pair around on the rack. Emily just stood, not sure if she should help or where to begin. "Fuck yeah! A three long! Here!" Angela yanked the pair off the rack and thrust them at Emily and went back to the rack. "Nine, fourteen, nine, eleven, five, hum, shit regular, five, hum, long! Here, hold these for me…" and a second pair was pulled from its spot and passed to Emily.

Emily held up the first pair to herself. They were long enough in the legs but the waist was too, um, short? They would barely cover the top of her bottom. She shook her head as she studied the odd designs sewn into the pockets on the back.

"White! And it's a three long prefect!" Angela exclaimed and struggled to untangle the overlapping hanger.

Ten minutes later an ecstatic Angela babbled on about what a fantastic find, four pair of three longs and a couple of one longs for Emily to try and four pairs of five longs for her to try as they headed to the dressing rooms.

Half hour later they were on the way to the checkout line. Emily had three pair of jeans, the white, a lighter blue and another darker blue and Angela had two. The ragged cut pair had been rejected.

"No, it makes no sense…" Emily responded.

"But, it's the in style… and they looked hot on you!" Angela explained exasperated.

"I do not care; I will not spend so much money on clothing that looks to need to be mended before I have even worn it once." Emily continued, while thinking, with all the holes in them, why would they be hotter that the other jeans.

Angela rolled her eyes, while thinking the writers on 'Bones' would have material for a show or two with all their debates today. "It's fine, it's your choice." She sighed.

A quick run to the car to unload all the bags into the trunk and they were back in the mall at the food court.

"So, what kind of food do you want to try," Angela asked as she watched Emily stunned face at the numbers of different food choices.

"I, I, do not know, there are too many to pick…" Emily eyes traveled around as her nose took in the multitude of new and different aromas. Over the next few minutes they walked around the food court and were offered samples by many of the different shops which was very helpful for Emily. She was surprised that there was one item she did not care for at all. Soon, a decision was made and they settled into chairs around a small table and enjoyed a lunch break. Conversation was fun, full of laughing and joking and sly comments about some of the people that wandered by. Soon it was time for the spa appointment.

Despite Emily's concerns and reservations, the spa treatment went well. The massage was very odd. Fortunately, as Angela had assured her, it was a woman who rubbed nice smelling oil on her back, neck, arms and legs and rubbed it in rather roughly at times. She was thinking David had been gentler when he rubbed her body. She was very relieved the woman did not massage the areas of her body that David seemed to take a special interest in when he provided a massage. She soon realized while both activities were called massage the end purpose was very different. She finished by rubbing a series of sweet smelling cool creams on her face.

Having her hair washed by a man she did not know made her very nervous. Then Emily was a little upset when the 'trim' of her hair turned into almost two feet of the length cut. It now ended at her mid back. While her hair was being done a small woman sat beside her and worked on her finger nails and then her toe nails with various odd metal tools. Followed by a semi-clear white liquid covering her nails, she was not sure what the liquid was, it looked somewhat like whitewash for building protection.

The final stop of the day was a large store that Angela said carried a full line of cosmetics and would advise on the best makeup for her.

"Angela, are you sure? In my time only women of ill repute would paint their faces." Emily whispered while glancing at the area where Angela was directing her.

"It's different now, most women wear makeup, it helps keep the skin health and protects from the sun. Plus, it makes you look good; you don't think I look like this naturally do you?" Angela gestured to her face and smirked.

Emily was stunned as she studied Angela's face a little closer than she had before. She had notice Angela's skin was almost perfect and her full dark eye lashes, but she had just thought she was lucky, now? "Ok, I'll try it."

Emily was pleased with most of the experience, but the little brushes very closer to her eyes made her very wary. Just as the cosmetologist finished she stepped back to show Emily the result in a mirror, then suddenly her eyes got big and a slight gasp escaped her lips. "Whoa, you look just like Emily Deschanel from 'Bones'."

Emily froze for a second. Not knowing what to say. Not wanting to have another discussion about it.

"Oh, yeah, she gets it all the time," Angela suddenly stated. "Especially with makeup…" Angela continued in a smooth delivery and a light chuckle for effect.

Later on the way out to the car with a complete supply of suggested cosmetics, Emily spoke up, "Why did you pay for these things?"

Angela glanced back at the store, "I didn't think we needed make her even more curious by you paying with your card."

"Why would… Oh!"

Back at the Condo, Angela only stayed long enough to help carry the bags up from the car and was soon off to Jack's place.

Emily lost track of how many 'wows' David said every time he looked at her. Up in the bedroom she tried on all her purchases to an additional series of 'wows'. When she had shown him all her purchases and he had complimented her on everything she pulled out the panties with the words on the back.

"Angela said I should buy these, but I do not know what the words refer to, they make no sense… she said you would explain." Emily looked at his face expecting a calm response.

"Ahh…oh, yes!" David responded.

Emily was confused first by his answer, but more so by his face. She was surprised. It actually looked like he was blushing.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**Early Sunday Morning - July 15, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

"Mary? Mary, where are you? Sarah? Ann? Please answer me someone…" a small voice pleaded.

David was instantly awake with a jerk causing Emily to wake too.

"What was that?" David whispered and listened as they stared into each other's faces in the dim light of early morning. The faint sound of sobbing was barely audible.

"Susan? Jane? Harriet? Lucy? Where are you? Where is everyone? Heellllppp, someone please!" the childlike voice cried between sobs.

David was up and out of bed grabbing his jeans and stepping into them as he moved toward the door. Emily was right behind him, pulling her nightgown off the end of the bed and down over her head as she followed him to the door. He stopped and turned, "you wait here until I find out what it is…" 'Shit, it almost sounded like a child,' he thought as he moved slowly into the hall. Definitely, the sound was coming from Angela's room.

"Please Mrs. Harris, where are you, where am I… where is everyone?" the voice pleaded again.

David froze at the words. A cold chill covered him. In the next second, Emily was pushing past him and rushing into Angela's room with David right behind her. Emily rushed to the bed as the child looked up and screamed, "Emily!" In seconds, Emily had pulled Jenny up into her arms and hugged her close.

"Shhh, Jenny, I am here, it will be fine. I have you. Nothing will hurt you. Shhh…" Emily continued to rub the child's back and held her close as the child's sobs turned to snivels. She slowly turned to face David and two pairs of shocked eyes locked on to each other. "David, shirt, please…" Emily whispered.

"Oh, yeah, ok…" David turned and retreated back into their bedroom. His mind was racing. 'Oh, fuck, again… a second time… what the hell is really going on here. This is a really big deal now.'

Meanwhile, Emily was able to calm Jenny. She walked over to the windows with Jenny clinging to her and opened the blinds to let in more light. She knew better than to turn on the overhead light. Jenny tensed as she looked at the large window and glanced out of it into the parking lot and the other condos across the parking lot.

"Emily, where are we?" Jenny questioned in a fearful voice. "Have you been here since you disappeared?"

Emily hesitated a second as she carried Jenny back to Angela's bed and sat on the edge with Jenny in her lap. Jenny's eyes grew wide as she started to take in the room. "Yes, I have been here since I left. Where we are is very difficult to explain or understand. However, we are in the home of a very nice man. His name is David." Emily looked up as David reappeared in the doorway dressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

Jenny's eyes followed Emily's to David. "How did we get here?"

"I do not know, David does not know. He did not make it happen and was just as surprised as I was when I arrived here." Emily explained calmly and carefully.

Jenny studied David for a few seconds as he slowly smiled at her. She hesitated a moment then tentatively smiled back.

"Hello, Jenny, welcome to my home…" David said softly.

Jenny remembered her manners even in the face of the scary situation and responded, "Thank you, sir." She looked down and pressed her face into Emily's shoulder as she continued to cling to a familiar person. "Why do you smell like flowers?" she suddenly asked as she looked up into Emily's face.

Emily looked over at David for a second and caught a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes back at him. "Ah, David bought me special soap that I wash with that smells like flowers. Do you like it?"

"You have to wash in it to smell like it?"

"Yes, it is very pleasant to wash with."

"Oh…" There was a pause as eyes glanced furtively around, "can we go home now?"

Emily bit her lip, not knowing how to answer, "I, ah, we do not know how it happen so we do not know how to, ah, return."

Jenny bit her lip and looked nervously to David again then back to Emily. "When you arrived here was it in this bed?"

Emily was stunned for a second and looked up into David's even larger smirk, which she proceeded to respond to with a quick glare. "Ah, Jenny, it's not important, but I did wake up in this home just as you did."

"Oh, maybe if we go to where you arrived then we can go home?" Jenny asked hopefully.

"Ah, well, I have tried that and nothing happens…" Emily responded nervously while hearing a stifled chuckle from David, which earned him another glare. "Jenny, you have to be brave now, Ok?" Emily stated very slowly and calmly as she looked into Jenny's grimy apprehensive little face.

"I don't understand that word…" Jenny asked fearfully.

"Oh, I am sorry, it just means you understand or agree, so can you be brave? I am here, I will not leave you." Emily continued to focus carefully on the child's face.

"Yes, Emily I will try to be brave…" Jenny responded with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I will tell you the truth as we understand it." Emily held the small girl close and explained. "Ah, first, as I said, we do not know how or why this happened. Until, now, we thought it was just me. We never thought it would happen again with another person."

"Where are we Emily? Why are things so different in this room?" Jenny asked as her eyes again glanced around Angela's room.

"Jenny, what day was it when you went to sleep?"

"Saturday night … July 14th, why?" Jenny answered apprehensively as she looked for reassurance in Emily's eyes.

"Ah, Jenny, you have to be brave… this is the truth as we know it." Emily wavered and looked carefully into Jenny scared eyes. "We are in the same place as Mrs. Harris's boardinghouse, but not in the same, ah, time. It is still Sunday morning, now, but the year is 2012. Somehow, we have traveled to the future. David's home is on the same spot as the boardinghouse use to be. Do you understand?" Emily asked calmly while watching Jenny's expressions.

"I, I, I, do not understand? How can that happen?" Jenny asked with fear in her voice.

"I am sorry. I do not know." Emily replied softly and held the frightened child close and rocked her slowly as she looked over to David.

David's eyes locked on to Emily's with concern. "Ah, I'll be in the bathroom for few minutes, then I'll go down and put on a pot of coffee … I think we're gonna need it."

Jenny's head popped up at the sound of his voice, strange accent, and the odd words he was saying. David smiled at her again. "Are you hunger Jenny?"

Jenny faltered a second as she considered the question and glanced at Emily. Seeing an encouraging look, "Yes, sir." She replied shyly.

"Ok, good, when you and Emily are ready we can decide what to have for breakfast. I'm going to washup and get ready for the day." David paused a second as he looked at the scared little girl clinging to his fiancé. "Emily will explain about this new world." He smiled his most reassuring smile, "I know you're scared. We will protect you and keep you safe. Ok?" He received a small tentative smile in return. He turned and left the two girls alone for the time being.

"Is his wife downstairs preparing food for the morning meal?" Jenny asked as her eyes returned to Emily from the doorway that David had just vacated.

Emily froze at the question, then vacillated trying to decide what and how much to say. "David does not have a wife, ah, yet." Emily looked into Jenny's quizzical eyes, bit her lip nervously and decided to go with the truth. "David has asked me to be his wife and I have accepted."

Jenny's eyes widened then she smiled at Emily, which Emily returned in relief."He must be a nice man if you are willing to marry him."

"Oh, Jenny, he is a very nice man; a wonderful man." Emily replied.

Jenny calmed somewhat knowing that the strange man was someone that Emily liked well enough to marry. She looked around again as more light from the early morning sun started to illuminate the room. "What is that?" she asked as she pointed at the desk between the two closet sliding doors.

"It's Angela's desk…" Emily replied tentatively.

"Who is Angela?"

"She is David's sister. This is her room."

"Is she the only one sleeping here?"

"Yes."

Jenny's eyes widened as she surveyed the room. "It is a very large room and a very large bed for one person." She looked over to the door than back to Emily. "Are they wealthy?"

"Well, David says no, but they are wealthy compared to what you and I are familiar with."

"Oh, what is the black thing on her desk?"

"Ah, it's a machine that she uses to do her work."

Jenny was confused as she looked back to Emily then back to the monitor. "What work does she do with such a small machine?"

Emily could see that this was turning into a series of endless questions and she realized that she needed to use the bathroom and was sure Jenny would too. She glanced at the door to Angela's bathroom, but thought David must be almost finished. "Ah, Jenny, there are many things we will need to explain to you and we will, but I need to use the toi…, ah, the inside outhouse that this house has when David is finished. I am sure you will need to also."

At that moment, David stuck his head in the doorway, "Bathroom's free. I'll get the coffee going. Want the usual?"

Emily looked up and smiled in relief, "Yes, please David that would be wonderful. Sure you do not want to wait for my help? I think we can be fairly quick."

"Nar, no big deal, I'll get things started. If there's something else you or she would like we can pull it together then." David replied with a smile. "Love you!"

"I love you too." Emily replied with a smile.

Jenny listened to the conversation and again was confused by some of David's words and his accent. But, she certainly understood the final words between the two adults and the looks. Again, she was comforted to know she was in a safe though very strange place.

"Ok, Jenny let's go get ready for breakfast." Emily put Jenny down on the rug, took her hand and led her out of Angela's room, through the short hall and into David and her room. Jenny's eyes moved anxiously from the soft carpet to the staircase and to the louvered laundry room doors as she was pulled along.

"Why is it so bright in here?" Jenny asked as her eyes widened again as she glanced up at the ceiling fan with the light fixture.

"Ah, they are called electric lights. They produce light and they are everywhere in this house and in all buildings in this world." She flipped the switch as she pulled Jenny into the bathroom and closed the door. "This is an inside toilet and it works the same as the outhouse, but there is clean water that flows in and then the used water flows out when you push down on this lever. It is very easy to operate." Emily then sat quickly as Jenny's wide eyes jumped around the room. For a moment they fixed on the bright light emanated from globes above a very large mirror which was behind a bureau with washing bowls on it. A large blue drapery covered most of the opposite end of the room they were in. She glanced at the large painting on the wall beside the door of very large men with odd attire and words. The words, she did not understand their meaning, but the number 2011. Emily had said they were in the future in 2012. Her finger came up to her mouth as she gnawed anxiously on a nail and turned back to Emily. Jenny was getting nervous again as so many things she did not understand appeared everywhere. She took comfort that Emily was here and did not seem concerned about any of the strange things.

"Ok, I will show you how it works." Emily took Jenny's small hand and put it on the lever and pushed gently. Jenny watched in amazement as the water swilled around, disappeared, and then was instantly replaced by clean water. "Ok, you can use it while I get us the things we need to wash." The next few minutes were an interesting experience for both. Jenny learned the basics of the twenty-first century morning routine with much direction and assistance from Emily. Emily also realized how patience David had been with her a week ago as she fielded a continual series of questions from Jenny, while providing comfort and assurance to the ten year old. She knew she was helping an obedient child who knew her and trusted her, despite the situation. David had to help a frightened adult woman, a stranger, who was very wary of him, in the middle of an unbelievable event. She again marveled at the man she loved.

"Ok, we're ready." Emily looked down at the girl. Jenny smiled tentatively back at Emily and took her hand. As soon as they reentered the bedroom Jenny's eyes took in the bed with the rumpled sheets.

"Whose room is this?"

"David's…" Emily paused, as she debated her next words. She stopped, knelt down and pulled Jenny close to her. "I have always tried to tell you the truth correct?" Jenny nodded. "I will continue to tell you the truth as I know it here also." She paused. "This is a very different world from our world. Things are very different, people are different. I have seen and met many people, but I really only know David and his family. As I said I will soon be his wife." Emily hesitated again, "I share this room with David."

Jenny's eyes got wide and she took a furtive glance in the direction of the messy bed. "Oh…"

Emily stood up and smiled "You ready to see what David has prepared for breakfast?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**A/N: I have received a few 'guest' reviews lately and would like to thank those who are those 'guest' reviewers here. My answer to the question by the last guest is, I don't know. At this point I am barely a chapter ahead of my posting schedule and except for many ideas circulating in my brain, I don't have a definitive direction or ending to the story. I am certainly open to suggestions. I make it a point to respond to every review. I like to personally thank everyone who takes the time to review/comment on my story. In each response, I usually comment on or explain any point that is made in the review. On occasion I will drop 'hints' of future directions. I appreciate everyone who takes the time to follow the story if you have the time to comment or not.**

**John**

**7AM Sunday - July 15, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

Coffee was ready. Three plates were filled with their usual morning fare. David had debated for a minute if Jenny would eat the peanut butter or the strawberry jam, but assumed, given her origin, she was probably not a picky eater. He turned at the sound of footstep on the stairs and soon saw his lovely future wife's smiling face appear in the kitchen doorway with Jenny apprehensively gripping her hand.

"Good morning again, Jenny, breakfast is ready. What would you like to drink?" David paused a second then listed a number of options ending with Hot Chocolate.

Jenny listened to the choices, the many choices. She never had choices. The last word entered her ten year old child's ears, bounced around as her brain attempted to be sure she heard it correctly, chocolate? "Chocolate?" she asked stunned at the offer of the rare treat. "Please?"

David squatted down in front of the girl. "I'm sorry I don't have cold chocolate milk for you, but it's not something we drink very often. We can get you some when we go to the supermarket, would you like that?"

Jenny looked up at Emily, not understanding what a supermarket was, but when Emily smiled and nodded down to her. She nervously replied, "Yes, please, sir."

David smiled at the girl. "You don't need to be so formal, just call me David, ok?"

Jenny looked up at Emily again.

"Ah, David, it might be wise for Jenny to call you, sir for now. It is respectful and something that she is familiar with.

David thought for a second and remembering Emily's reaction to his father's similar offer to her, "Hum, ok, if you think it's important and you're both more comfortable with it, and then I'm fine with it.

"Thank you, sir." Jenny responded tentatively.

"Great, tell you what, do you want to come over here with me and I'll show you the little black machine that will make you your own special cup of hot chocolate in about a minute." David reached out slowly with his right hand as he stood up and Emily leaned her hand holding Jenny's closer to David.

"Go ahead." Emily encouraged, "I will bring the food to the table." When Emily had returned to the kitchen from the dining room, she stopped just inside the doorway and watched as Jenny stretched up on tiptoes looking into the mug that was just finished filling with hot chocolate and David was answering a series of questions from the stunned but inquisitive girl. Minutes later and the three of them were seated around the dining table.

"So," David started as he looked first at Jenny then to Emily, "how do you know Jenny?"

"She is, ah, was my bobbin girl, for my machine and for Sophie's machine." Emily smiled at Jenny, "her job was to replace the full bobbins with empty ones, about every half hour to an hour. There was usually one bobbin girl for two or three machines. It varied by the size and speed of the machines."

"Oh, yeah, right, they had children working in the mills," David shook his head slightly.

Emily looked at him, shrugged, "It was an opportunity for children to help their family, provide enough food, for some widows with younger children, it was a matter of survival. For orphans like Jenny, it was a way for them to have a life."

David gasped and looked at Jenny.

As they ate the two adults fielded continuing questions from Jenny. The food, the brown spread was peanut butter; yes it was made from nuts, but not pea nuts, peanuts. The strawberry jam was easy, she was familiar with strawberries. The banana was a repeat of Emily's experience only with more questions. David was patience, answering every question in as much detail as he thought she could handle which was at times difficult to judge. Emily tended to play more an era social translator and a reassuring familiar presence. Jenny ate the food on her plate and said she liked it all. The look of joy on her face as she sipped the hot chocolate was almost more than David could deal with. He looked into Emily's eyes and just shook his head.

Jenny stared for a few seconds at the two desks across the room. Thinking they were very similar to the one Emily had told her was Angela's desk. "Does someone do work at those two, ah, desks?" she asked as she pointed across the room.

"Yes, I work at the messier one close to the window and Emily works at the neat one." David answered before Emily could.

"My desk is not messy because David just bought it for me and I have not had time to make it messy…" Emily grinned at David and received grin in return.

"You're just naturally neater than I am." He replied softly as he looked into her eyes twinkling with humor.

Emily smiled almost shyly at the comment, and responded, "You are very neat, for a man."

David smirked, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."

They gazed at each other for a few seconds with smiles and light chuckles.

Jenny was surprised that Emily worked at a desk here and it had a small machine on it like the one up in Angela's room. She looked between the two adults and hesitated to ask about it knowing she needed to wait and not interrupt adult conversation. While listening and watching the conversation, she was also relieved and encouraged to see how happy and comfortable Emily was in this place with this man. Her eyes moved to the three large windows, almost the size of the windows in the mill, and then they tracked to a small tree in the corner of the room. Why would David allow a tree to grow in his neat clean home? She did not understand. She looked closer and saw it was sitting in a large fancy bucket. She was really confused now. Her eyes widen as they moved and she stared at a large very odd painting on the wall. It was of nothing she recognized. It looked like a mess of colors and shapes. She tilted her head a little as her mind tried to understand what it represented.

"Do you have more questions?" David asked as he suddenly realized Emily and him had a moment and were ignoring the child. He followed her quizzical gaze to the wall art. "It a print of a painting by a famous artist. Do you like it?"

Jenny jerked slightly at the unexpected question, "I, I do not understand what it is."

Davis smiled and chuckled, "Well, its modern art so nobody really understands it, you either like it or not. I like the colors and it matched the décor Angela and I wanted for the room, so there it is." He gestured at it and then paused, "something else?"

She looked at Emily again then back to David, "What work do you do with the small machine on your desk?"

David grinned, "Well, it's not easy to describe." He glanced at Emily and saw her roll her eyes and grin. "I suppose I teach people how to run their businesses better, show them how they can work more efficiently so their business can be more successful." He glanced over at Emily and smiled, "Emily agreed to work with me in my business and she has been learning how to operate the machine on her desk and help with my business. She is my assistant and my partner." David grinned and winked at Emily.

He thought for a second and turned to Emily, "Hey, babe, we are going to need to get Jenny some things to wear…and other stuff."

"Yes, I was thinking it also…" Emily responded as she looked at Jenny's now apprehensive face.

"I can run out to Target, when they open, and get her an outfit for now, because I certainly don't have anything small enough for her," he paused thinking, "nothing you have would work either, hum, anyway, then we could go out later and she can help pick out what she would like."

Emily smiled at him, grateful for his offer, but not surprised at his consideration, "yes, you are correct David, thank you, ah, Jenny," Emily turned to the confused child. "David is going to get you a set of habiliments; you cannot go out of this house in just your dishabille. I will show you how to operate the bathing tub and when he returns we will dress and take you to places that have a very large variety of attire. What they call clothing in this time. "

"First, before I go, I don't know what size she is, so I think the best thing is for us, well you to measure her." David commented.

"How, what, do I measure?"

"Don't worry, we'll check out little girl size measurements on line and see what measurements we need to know what sizes will fit." David thought for a second, "why don't you Google, ah, little girl size, ah, measurements, should be able to find a chart or something, I'll go fish out a tape measure from the junk draw in the kitchen, ok?"

"Ok."

Emily pulled Jenny over to her desk, held her arms carefully as she ensured she had the child's full attention. "Jenny, all the strange amazing things you are going to see in this time are not magic or witchcraft; everything you see in this world was discovered or invented by men and women and then build by other men and women. I know it will look impossible and you will not understand, but it is ok, ah, fine and will not hurt you. Do you understand? Do you trust me?" Emily asked as she looked carefully into Jenny's scared eyes.

"Yes, I trust you." Jenny replied anxiously.

Emily smiled and gave her a quick reassuring hug and turned to her computer and quickly pulled up Google and within seconds had found what she needed and was studying the chart with a stunned ten years old gripping her arm for reassurance when David came back with a tape measure.

"Ok, what'd you find… oh, yeah, that looks good." David smiled as he leaned over Emily and looked at the screen.

"David what do the numbers down the side represent? They appear to be a child's age?"

"Yeah, exactly, but the measurements represent averages, so most children are a little over or under…" David turned to Jenny who was now leaning trying to see what was behind the screen that would make the picture in front of her. He smiled, "You can touch it if you want… like this." David reached over and touched the screen then ran his fingers around the edge. "It is all made of a material called plastic; many things are made of all different types of plastic. The pictures are, ah, like a series of paintings that can move, ah, somewhat. It's nothing that will hurt you…"

Small fingers tentatively reached over and touched the screen. "It's warm…" Jenny whispered as she looked up at David in awe.

Over the next few minutes Emily was shown how the tape measure was pulled out of its housing, held at the needed length, and was flexible enough to be curled around Jenny's body in the places needed to get the series of measurements to determine a size. When Emily was finished it appeared by the chart that Jenny would wear between a girl's seven and eight and probably slims. Shoe size looked to be a child's one.

Through the entire process Jenny didn't say much but watched every action carefully and listened to the conversational banter between Emily and David. She did not understand how she got here or why, but she was slowly becoming more comfortable in this new circumstance. David was very nice man. He listened to her, answered her questions and gave her wonderful food, plus chocolate! Now he was going to make a special trip someplace to procure her habiliments. He was like a father or older brother she wished she could have had. Emily seemed very happy, more than she had ever seemed before. If Emily could be so happy here, then if she had to stay maybe she could be too.

"Jenny." Jenny was pulled from her thoughts by David's calm gentle voice as he knelt in front of her. "As Emily found out when she arrived here last Saturday, clothing, uh, haberthings? What do you call clothes, Emily?" David turned to Emily.

"Habiliments." Emily replied with a touch of sarcasm and a smirk.

"Yeah, that, anyway, they are made differently. The dresses usually are shorter; they only reach to about your knees at most. There is a style that is longer almost to your ankles, but they usually don't have sleeves and very little covering your back, usually just straps to hold the front up. What I can do is either buy you a long dress and also a top with sleeves and collar or a shorter dress with sleeves and maybe a collar and tights… oh, tights are like very tight pants, ah, breeches? Oh, most girls wear pants, girl's breeches, but I'll get you a dress for now. When we all go, you can try various styles of girl's clothing."

Jenny was suddenly very nervous with the second description. The long dress sounded familiar, but no sleeves and very little top? She was happy that he would procure a top. She pictured it similar to her work dress. She turned to Emily.

"Little girls did wear shorter dresses because they grew and dresses became shorter, but I think a long dress and a top would probably be best until we can all go and Jenny and I can see what there is available." Emily replied thoughtfully.

Jenny looked between the two of them, "Whichever you think is best." She looked at David, "Thank you sir, for procuring me habiliments, ah, clothing."


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**8AM Sunday - July 15, 2012**

**Target and Suffolk Mill Condos**

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David sat in his mustang in the Target parking lot. It was a few minutes before 8 AM and store wasn't open yet. His hands gripped and his fingers drummed the wheel, his mind raced over the events of the morning. He was stunned; there was nothing else to call it. After a short time with Emily, he hadn't thought much about an explanation for the event. He was just happy that she was here. Now, it was frightening what could be going on. What could explain what was happening? A wormhole between two eras? Between two parallel universes? How? Why? He shook his head. The bigger question was if now it had happened a second time would it happen a third? A fourth? His brain hurt just thinking about the possible scenarios. Shit, they could wakeup with ah, what's her name, ah, Emily's bedmate? Ah, Sophie! Yeah, Sophie could land beside them some morning! God, his condo could be turned into Mrs. Harris's boardinghouse! Fuckin crap! What could he do about this? What should he do?

He slid his fingers around the wheel subconsciously as he considered what he could or should do about the situation. He sighed, there was little he could think to be done about it...what was there to do when he had no idea of the how's and why's of what was happening …who do you call? The FBI? NASA? Ghostbusters? He smirked slightly to himself. No, but maybe a scientist, maybe someone like Dr Kaku! David remembered him from many science programs. He was the theoretical physicist who explained string theory and 'M' theory and many other theories about the origins and makeup of the universe that made David's head hurt trying to understand. He paused in thought; logically he would probably have difficulty getting through to him or any other renowned scientist with this crazy story. If he did get someone to listen, then what? He gripped the wheel harder. He certainly didn't want to do anything that could endanger Emily in anyway and now Jenny. For now he would do what he needed to do to protect the woman he loved; and Jenny, the ten year old child that was suddenly in his life and needed care and protection.

After David left, Jenny helped Emily carry the dishes into the kitchen then watched quizzically as the dishes were run under water that just appeared from a metal spigot over two joined large square metal bucket looking things set in a long cabinet? It was very similar to the small room upstairs where Emily had washed her face and hands and made her use a small brush with an odd tasting cream on it to clean her teeth. Now Emily was putting the dishes into an odd cabinet.

"Emily?"

"Yes…"

"Why is your hair shorter?

"Ah, Angela took me to a special shop where my hair was washed with special soaps and then cut a little shorter. The man who cut it said it would make it healthier and easier to take care of." Emily answered calmly as she finished loading the dishwasher and turned to face Jenny.

"A man cut your hair?" Jenny asked, shocked at the thought.

"Yes, both men and women cut hair here. I just happened to have a man do mine. He cuts Angela's hair. So, he cut mine."

"Oh…"Jenny paused, digested that piece of information and gnawed nervously on a finger nail again. "Do you wear breeches here?"

"Yes, would you like to see the ones I have?" Emily smiled and reached out her hand, 'let us go back upstairs and I will show you and then I will show you the fancy tub for bathing."

Back in the bedroom, Emily pulled her cropped pants and new jeans from the closet and showed each pair to Jenny.

"These garments are called 'jeans'. Both men and women wear them in this time. You remember David was wearing some this morning. He wears them most of the time." Emily explained as she let Jenny feel the material and she pointed out the pockets with the design patterns. "They are very comfortable, although they fit tightly, which took me some time to get used to." Emily smiled at the thought and some of David's comments as they crossed her mind.

Jenny touched the 'jeans' and smiled nervously as she considered that she might have to wear them. She was quickly awed by the number and various colors of garments that Emily had in this small funny room, plus the amazing number that Emily said were David's. She glanced at the large odd thing they were standing beside.

"Emily, what is that?" Jenny asked as she stared at David's Bo-Flex.

"Ah, that is a machine that David uses to, ah, exercise with…" Emily respond, while trying to decide how to explain, exercise, which she knew would be the next question.

The child did not disappoint. "What is exercise?"

"Ah, in this time, most people do not need to work hard physically at their job. Many sit in a chair and work at a computer, the small machine you saw me use to get the information for clothes for you." Emily paused at the surprised look on Jenny's face and continued, "Many people either run, ah, like children at play, but more at a steady pace, I guess or, they use a machine like this to make themselves tired." Emily shrugged at Jenny's blank look.

"Why would they want to be tired if they did not have to work so hard?"

"Well, in this time there is so much good food available, David says many people eat too much and they get fat if they do not do some extra work or exercise." Emily tried to explain something she was just now beginning to understand herself. "David also says it is healthy to do exercise. There are many things people do in this time to prevent sickness; exercise is one, another one is being clean." Emily smiled, "So, are you ready to have the greatest water experience of your life?"

With that comment, Emily took Jenny's hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"You washed my hands and face before we had the morning meal, why do I need to wash again?" The child asked.

Emily looked at Jenny's reasonable clean face and hands and then down to her grimy feet. She then reached out and poked at the stringy greasy light brown hair that hung around Jenny's shoulders. "Did you have a turn in the tub last night?" Emily asked as she put her hands on her hip and raised an eyebrow in parental fashion at the now embarrassed child.

"I... I did not get a turn, the water got cold…" Jenny responded with a quick glance at Emily then down to the floor.

"Believe me the water will not get cold here." Emily smirked as she pulled the shower curtain aside.

Minutes later, Jenny was desperately hanging on to the soap dish in the tub wall with her eyes tightly closed as Emily scrubbed at her hair. Warm water fell around her and a wonderful smell of flowers filled her nostrils. After the hair was complete, Emily put some of her body wash on a wash cloth and with instructions to Jenny to 'be careful, especially when you do your feet, it is slippery, take your time, do a good job, and do not miss any places' Jenny was allowed to finish in the shower herself and enjoy the new experience. Meanwhile, Emily dressed in her new white jeans and one of her fitted tops.

David stood at the rack of preteen girl's dresses in Target. He had made a point to look at the various displays to try to get an idea of what little girls wore. Unfortunately, the store was almost deserted so early in the morning, so he had no 'live' examples. As he was afraid, there wasn't a great selection. He had already made the rounds of the girl's department. There were no left over long winter dresses in clearance so; this rack of long summer dresses was pretty much it for little girls. Finally, he found a size eight striped in various shades of pink and white with some ruffles around the bottom and the waist. In the basket it went and he pushed on to look for a top. After much debate in his mind, thinking most tops looked like they were 'add ons', didn't look like they went with the dress, he finally came across something called a cardigan. It looked a little like a thin sweatshirt, with wide cuffed three quarter sleeves and some kind of wide collar that flowed down the sides of the open front. It covered the open back of the dress, the shoulders and probably beyond the elbows (A/N: Target website, CIRCO BG Cardigan). The dress did have a fairly high front so the little cardigan thing being so open in the front still looked like it would work. In his, inexperienced with kid's clothes, mind, it looked fine, actually rather pretty. He decided on the plain white.

Little girl socks and underwear was the opposite problem. There was too much choice. Most were packages of wild colors and designs. He figured plain white or even plain other colors would be better for Jenny, based on his experience with Emily last week. A package of plain socks and underwear was soon added to the dress and cardigan in the cart. On he went to the shoe department. Again, more indecision occurred in his clueless male brain as he debated, sandals, sneakers, plain girly shoes? He finally decided a pair of plain white sneakers with pink and dark blue laces might be a good compromise. The laces in case they were too big, they were plain and they should be easy for Jenny to walk in. The memory of Emily's difficulty with flip flops sealed the deal. A moment of adult weakness at the memory of the look on Jenny's face at the taste of the hot chocolate caused a quick pass through the small grocery section where he added a quart of chocolate milk to the cart. At the checkout a small Hershey bar was added to the chocolate milk on the belt. She had a health breakfast, he rationalized.

'Well I'm, hot blooded, check it and see. I've got a fever of a hundred and three.' Emily jumped and frantically grabbed for her phone. "David?" She exclaimed into the phone as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Jenny stood wrapped in a big fluffy towel in the doorway between the two rooms, her eyes the sizes of saucers as she watched and listened to Emily talk to a small black rectangle.

"Hey, babe. I'm on my way back. I think I did ok… I got a long dress and a small top, underwear, socks and a pair of plain white sneakers."

"It sounds wonderful. I am sure they will be ok."

"Oh, I also, picked up a small surprise for her. Chocolate milk and a small chocolate candy bar."

Emily hesitated as a small grin came over her face and moisture suddenly built in her eyes. "Thank you, David. It was very thoughtful of you."

"It's called a smart phone." Emily explained as she pulled Jenny over to the bathroom vanity and grabbed her hairbrush to comb Jenny's hair. "It's a two way communication device and it is also similar to the small machines on our desks we use for work. It can be used to find information about almost anything."

"Oh, so you were able to talk to David when he is not in the house?"

"Yes, he is probably miles away, but he will be back soon."

"How did he travel so far so quickly and will be back so soon?"

Emily paused a second as she felt Jenny tense in anticipation of the expected painful hair pulling experience. She reached for the detangler. "I'm going to put a special, ah, watery spray in your hair. It will make it much easier to comb." Emily smiled in the mirror as her blue green eyes tried to provide comfort and reassurance to the wary pale blue eyes that locked on her. A few easy strokes of the brush and Jenny relaxed and smiled. "Jenny, how did people react when I was gone?" Emily asked tentatively of the child.

"Oh, everyone was surprised and afraid for you. Sophie was very upset, you were just gone, and all your things were where you left them. No one could understand what happened. We searched around the boardinghouse calling for you, but we had to get to the mill. Sophie told Mr. Williams that you were gone and we did not know where you were. He went and talked to Mr. Keenan. He sent a boy to run to inform Office Booth that you were missing." Emily gasped slightly at the name. Jenny didn't notice and continued. "When we returned for the morning meal, Mrs. Harris had sent Michael to check with the other boardinghouses nearby and no one had seen you. Office Booth arrived and talked to Sophie, Bertha and Constance. The rest of us had to go back to the mill. Sophie and the others returned to work shortly after us, but the overseers did not want us to talk about you, they told us we had to keep working." Jenny paused a second as she noticed the odd look on Emily's face in the mirror.

"So, ah, what did, Office Booth think happened to me?" Emily managed to ask in a relatively calm tone.

"Well, Office Booth returned to the boardinghouse at the supper meal. He said that he and Office Sullivan had asked at all the other boardinghouses and checked at the taverns and the hotel, but no one had seen you or any unsavory characters in the area. They decided you had run off for some reason. He said it had happened before with other girls. We knew you would not do that but he just said there was nothing else he could do. We were all very upset…" Jenny shrugged and smiled slightly. "We did not know you were here." Jenny turned and hugged Emily, "I am very happy you are here and you are safe."

Emily held Jenny close, "Me too, Jenny." Emily paused a second and said with confidence, "You are safe here too."

At that moment the voice of the man who instilled that confidence echoed up the stairway, "Hey, babe, I'm home!"


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I understand Hart Hanson and FOX have ownership rights to all 'Bones' concepts, characters, and dialog. This is intended to be simple Fan Fiction for the enjoyment of the author and any readers. **

**9AM Sunday - July 15, 2012**

**Suffolk Mill Condos **

**Lowell, Massachusetts**

David stopped at the top of the stairs, "Emily?"

"Yes?" Emily responded as she walked quickly through the bedroom to the hall.

"Here," David handed the bag to Emily, "how is she doing?" he asked.

"I think she is ok, I suppose it is very helpful for her that I am here."

David smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure she is more comfortable with you than you were with me last week."

Emily smiled slyly back, "Yes, but you very quickly made me more comfortable than I would have thought possible." She leaned over and gave David a kiss. "Thank you for procuring clothing for her, I am sure she will be very happy with whatever you chose."

"I hope so, but either way, we just need to be able to get her in and out of the store, so you and she can pick what will be best. I'll go downstairs and let you get her ready. I love you."

"I love you too."

When Emily returned to the bedroom she saw Jenny leaning out the bathroom door clutching the bath towel tightly to her chest warily looking around.

"David went back downstairs to wait for us. So, let's see what he found for you." Emily grinned at Jenny. First thing out of the bag was the dress. Emily dropped the bag on the bed and held the dress up for both of them to look at. "This is very nice," Emily remarked as she looked over the long summer dress. She immediately noticed the high ruffled front, but then nothing else but thin straps from the top of the front down the back to the waist. "Do you like it?" She asked as she looked at Jenny.

Jenny's eyes bugged out as she took in the brightly colored dress. She had never seen such a pretty dress, so many colors and ruffles. "For me?" she mumbled, barely able to believe.

"Ok, you should be dry, you can put on the dress and then we will see what else David bought for you." Emily took the towel from Jenny and handed her the dress. "It is put on like a bed gown, over your head. Hum, well, I suppose you could step into it. It might be easier. Wait." She turned and looked in the bag, 'no cor.. Ah, bra? But, then a little girl did not need a bra, but what did little girls wear for top underwear?' she thought. Hum, ah, she turned and pulled open David's bureau and fished out a white muscle shirt of his. After a few seconds, Emily had the tight shirt on Jenny. As she reached for the dress, it occurred to her she had seen women less covered by a dress at the 'fun' place than Jenny was by David's long snug fitting muscle shirt. The dress was on next and Emily was pulling at it to judge the fit. "Hum, it seems a little large, hum…" Emily soon noticed the end of the two straps had three extra holes and after moving the straps up two holes the dress fit better. She stepped back and looked Jenny over with an appraising eye, still a little loose, but the waist was positioned correctly, she thought. "Ok, let us see what the top looks like." She said as she looked in the bag and pulled out the white cardigan.

Jenny stood stunned as she looked down at the dress and her fingers tentatively ran along the material, touched lightly at the ruffles on the front. She had never had anything so nice, so pretty in her life. Suddenly, Emily was sliding the softest material Jenny had ever felt up one arm around her back and then on to the other arm. More pulling and smoothing by Emily and the top was on and adjusted.

Emily stepped back again. "It looks very pretty on you. Do you like it?"

Jenny nodded her head up and down as she touched the soft cuff of the sleeve and ran her fingers down the collar.

"Ok, now, the underwear and socks…" Emily took the two packages out of the bag and pulled the plastic apart dropping the small socks and panties on the bed. Emily briefly sorted through the colors, thinking David did well to pick fairly plain colors.

"What are those for?" Jenny asked as she eyed the small piece of underwear.

Oh, Emily thought, I have to explain these to her. For a moment her mind recalled the embarrassing discussion with David eight days ago. "Ah, they are what people wear in this time as underwear. They are very comfortable."

"But, they are very small and have no legs…" Jenny stated nervously. "Is not the white dishabille enough?"

"Yes, I know; there are no pantaloons in this time. They are all I have worn since I arrived here. You need to wear them. Ah, the white dishabille is an odd shirt that David wears sometimes. It is all he had for me to wear until we could procure underwear for me." Emily explained.

"Why?" Jenny wined as she looked warily at the little piece of cloth.

At that moment, Emily paused and looked at the child's almost pouting face. In a second of frustration, words that had been handed down through generations of human DNA, across all cultural boundaries and ages, words every parental figure has said to a child at some point, slipped from her lips, "because I said so."

Jenny looked up at Emily and sucked in her lower lip and tears built in the corners of her eyes. Emily hesitated and then pulled Jenny into a hug. "I am sorry; there are so many things that are so different here that it is difficult to explain them all." She squatted down in front of the child and held Jenny's arms gently. "I will try to explain most everything, but sometimes you will just have to accept what I tell you for some things. I have certainly done it for some things that David has told me. I trust him. I need you to trust me, OK?"

"Yes, Emily, I am sorry. I will do what you ask of me." Jenny replied with a small catch in her voice.

After another hug, the underwear was put on, followed by socks and finally the sneakers.

Meanwhile down in the kitchen David stood in front of the sink. His fingers drummed at the metal edge. His eyes stared across the breakfast bar through the dining room and out the windows into the morning sun. His mind noticed none of these things; it was focused on the current situation upstairs. Again, the same thoughts he had in the car resurfaced and again he thought through what to do, what he could do. No sudden stroke of genius appeared in his cerebral cortex. No obvious solution or even potential expert to talk to appeared as the right thing to do or person to consult. Every thought circled back to the same concern, exposing Emily to risk; and now Jenny. A child, a ten year old, he was suddenly responsible for. For a split second he questioned, was he responsible for her? He could call CPS; foster care? No, he wouldn't, he couldn't do that. Instantly, the answer was obvious, yes, he would accept the responsibility. It was the right thing to do. She may have been an orphan in 1837, but she wouldn't be one here. He needed to talk to Emily. Then Angela… oh, Angela, that was going to been an interesting conversation.

David pulled his mind from these thoughts and focused on dinner prep. Out came the crock pot from a lower cabinet. The four pound I round roast was taken from the fridge where it had been defrosting since yesterday morning and put in the bottom of the crock pot. A dozen small potatoes, a package of carrots, and a couple of onions were fished out of the bottom draw of the fridge, then peeled, sliced and added to the roast. A can of low salt beef broth poured on top to complete the preparations for the afternoon meal and maybe a couple of leftover meals for the week. He had just finished when.

"Ah, David?"

"Yes? Oh, wow, don't you look nice." David smiled at Jenny as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped his hands. "Do you like the dress?"

Jenny smiled slyly, "yes, sir, very much. Thank you."

"Does it fit ok?" he asked and glanced at Emily.

"It maybe a little large, but that is preferable to being too small." Emily commented with a smile. "You made a very good selection."

"Yeah, thanks, I'm such an expert at little girl's clothes," David responded sarcastically with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. "I've got the crock pot going for dinner." He casually waved toward the counter. "I was thinking I'd call Angela and see if she wanted to come back earlier today, maybe bring Jack." He glanced at Jenny then back to Emily.

Emily bit her lip slightly and also glanced down at Jenny. "Yes, that would be a good idea… she would be back this evening in any case. Ah, Jenny, remember I told you that Angela was David's sister and the room and bed you woke up in is hers?"

"Yes…" Jenny replied anxiously.

"Jack is her boyfriend, err, her, ah, serious suitor." Emily stumbled over the words, "We will invite them to eat the evening meal with us. It will be an opportunity for them to meet you and you meet them. They are very nice and you should not be concerned. They know about me as do David's parents."

"I understand." Jenny answered, glancing nervously between the two adults.

"Ok, good deal." David smiled at Jenny, "Before we go out shopping for more things for you, let me explain a few things like I did for Emily, ok?"

Jenny looked between them again and smiled slightly, "Ok?"

"Good!" David chuckled, "Maybe I have another girl with a disturbingly steep learning curve."

Jenny looked at them quizzically as they both laughed lightly.

"First," Emily started, "As I said earlier when you saw the little machine on my work desk, there is no magic or witchcraft in this world, everything you will see was invented or discovered and built by people, normal people like us. Most things will not hurt you, but there are things you do have to be careful about. It is very important that you watch us and obey immediately when we tell to do or not do anything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Emily." Jenny replied somberly.

"If something scares you, just look at us or especially me," David grinned over to Emily, and then looked back to the child, "if we're not concerned then it's ok."

"The shop we will be going to is very large, much larger than any shop you have seen. All the clothing is finished and made to fit all different sizes of people. We will pick from many different colors and styles made to fit your size. As David explained earlier the styles are very different from what we are use to." Emily paused again and studied Jenny's expression. "Do you have any questions?"

Jenny hesitated and looked at Emily's jeans, "Will I have to wear boy's breeches?"

"No," David immediately answered before Emily could. "We will try to get you things you will be comfortable wearing. Ok?"

"However," Emily smiled at David's quick response then focused on the child, "when you look at other girls and women you will notice that most wear breeches that are made for women. Also, many older girls and young women wear very short breeches and most of their legs are exposed." Jenny's eyes got big. "I was shocked but I have gotten use to it because it is so common."

David grinned, "Yeah, Emily is turning into a twenty-first century woman pretty quickly."

Minutes later they were in the garage and David was explaining the mustang they would be riding in to a wide eyed Jenny. "This carriage is called a car or automobile. It has a small powerful engine under the hood, ah, this cover here, that makes it move." He tapped on the hood. "I operate it from inside where we will sit," he proceeded to open the driver door. "Are you ok? Do you have any questions?" After a small shake of her head, David guided Jenny into the backseat directly behind him, thinking she would be better able to see Emily from that spot. By the time he had Jenny buckled in, Emily was in the passenger seat smiling back to reassure the child. Jenny's wide eyes traveled warily around the inside of the mustang taking in the various things she did not understand. Small fingers nervously fiddled with her dress ruffles and the collar of the cardigan.

"Next," David began, "I'm going to press this button and the wall behind us will roll up and over us along the ceiling so I can move this carriage outside. There is nothing to be scared of, it won't fall on us. Ok?" After another small nod, he opened the garage door. Emily reached back and Jenny latched on to her hand while looking around trying to see what David had described.

Emily smirked over at David then looked to Jenny, "This carriage of David's is called a mustang. It has a loud engine, so don't be afraid when he turns it on. I rode in Angela's carriage yesterday. It is called a BMW. Its engine is much quieter and it rides much smoother and it is more comfortable." She looked back to David's quizzical face and smirked at him again and raised an eyebrow. "Angela said her BMW is the ultimate driving machine."

David rolled his eyes at her as he turned the key and five liters of testosterone fueled supercharged American iron roared to life.


End file.
